


How We Became the Best

by Vanilla98



Series: Avengers in University [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Avengers Family, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Thor, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF carol danvers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bullying, Daddy Issues, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Light Smutty Thoughts, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, slightly possessive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla98/pseuds/Vanilla98
Summary: The Avengers are attending University. It is their first year. They are all the same age and are not too familiar with one another. Once they become decent friends, they start to find out more about one another and they realize one of their own is being bullied in their campus. They set out to find out why it is happening and are determined to stop it. But can they stop it before it's too late?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I am posting here. I do not really know how University stuff work so I used my imagination (but I did some research too).  
> The Avengers are the same age here, they're all about 21. The Steve Rogers version is post-serum Steve.  
> I'll be posting chapters when I'm free.  
> I hope you all enjoy this. :)

The campus was filled with students, again. It was a brand new semester. For some students, it was their last one before they stepped out into the real working world. For some students, this was their first semester. Grand University was back in business again. 

Among the freshmen students, Steve Rogers, was trudging behind a few slow walking students. He was trying to find his way to his dormitory. His bags filled with clothes and necessary things were a big burden. Some students had bumped into him and walked away without even an apology. And Steve hated that attitude. He already started to hate the campus without even spending a semester in it.

A girl, with long wavy red hair had accidentally bumped into Steve. This was the 4th time and he was not happy. 

“I’m so sorry!” she said before Steve could turn around and snap at her. 

“It’s alright.” Steve’s mouth curved into a genuine smile. “Do you uh, know where the dormitory is?” He asked her before she walked away from him. 

The red-haired girl smiled at him. “I’m going there too. You can follow me.”

They were walking down the garden located at the front of the school. They turned right and were on their way to the dorms. The girl seemed to know where she was going. 

“So you’re here for how long?” Steve asked after they passed the dorm gates. They were huge and made of iron, which was a giveaway because of the rust formed on them. 

“I’m freshman.” Her reply was short and on point. 

If Steve was expecting an answer from her, it definitely was not this. 

“The list is here,” she said as she guided him toward a few notice boards, which had students squashed in front of them. 

Steve made his way towards the front. There were other students pushing him from all directions. But he managed to find his name. Along with 5 others. 

“Room 6-39, Anthony Edward Stark, Clint Francis Barton, Natalia Alianovna Romanova (Natasha Romanoff), Robert Bruce Banner, Steven Grant Rogers and Thor Odinson, wow.” Steve whispered to himself. 

He then got away from the crowd. He was disappointed because he hoped Bucky, his best friend, would get to share the same room as him. Bucky was on the same level as him, but in a different room. That should be alright.

“I heard your whisper. So we must be in the same room,” the red-haired girl spoke. Steve flushed in embarrassment but managed to smile. So, this was Natasha Romanoff. 

“Steve Rogers,” Steve offered his hand. Natasha shook it. 

“Natasha Romanoff,” she smiled at him. 

They walked towards the lift with their heavy bags. “Do you know anyone else, other than me?” Steve asked. They entered the lift and pressed to go to the 6th level, which was the last one. 

“Yeah, Clint and I are childhood friends.” Natasha let out a soft laugh upon reminiscing something. “And everyone knows about the great Tony Stark.” 

The last sentence caught his attention. “Tony Stark?” Steve asked. He hadn’t heard of him. 

“Yeah,” Natasha turned to look at him. “The son of Howard Stark, a weapons developer and the person who owns Stark Industries. They supply weapons to our country’s military. He’s filthy rich. Plus, Tony’s a prodigy too. I heard he built some circuit board at the age of 4.”

Steve’s eyes widened. Wow, being a prodigy and a son of a rich man, he expects this Tony Stark to be either a complete nerd, or a complete arrogant asshole. He was hoping for the former. After all, they were going to spend 4 years of their time together in the dorm. 

The lift door opened. There were only 3 doors in that level. Steve was quite surprised because he expected a row of doors in a dormitory. Not just 3 doors with 2 doors opposite each other at one end of the hallway and the other door opposite a broom closet at the other end of the hallway. 

They turned left and walked straight. Room 6-39 was the room to the right. The door was half open and a loud booming voice could be heard, along with a loud laughter. 

“Brace yourself, Steve.” Natasha winked. 

They entered the dorm. Steve did not expect the interior to have an open kitchen, a television mounted to the wall, a couple of fluffy couches and a balcony overlooking the school gardens. The walls were cream color. There were two separate bathrooms side by side and 3 rooms. It looked like a house and Steve couldn’t believe this was where he would be spending the rest of his 4 years. 

“I assume you are one of our roommates?” The loud booming voice was directed at him. “And you too.” It was directed at Natasha.

“Yes I am Steve, and this is Natasha.” Steve introduced themselves. They exchanged handshakes. 

“I am Thor Odinson,” Thor grinned. 

“Hey, cavalry is here!” Another voice exclaimed happily. 

“Oh come on, Clint,” Natasha waved him off. They exchanged hugs. 

“I’m Clint by the way,” Clint introduced himself to Steve. Steve introduced himself. The atmosphere in the room was so relaxed. Steve was glad to know that so far, his housemates were alright. 

“Nat, do you want to share the room with 3 beds or the single bedroom?” Clint asked. 

“I’ll take the single one,” Natasha said. Clint showed her the way.

“That leaves you Steve,” Thor said. He was full of energy. “Bruce, Clint and I have already taken the room with 3 beds. I apologize if you are not alright with taking the room with 2 beds.”

Steve thought to himself. Tony shouldn’t be a big problem. If he gives him problems, then there was the fluffy couch outside. Tony Stark shouldn’t be that much of a nuisance, right?

“No worries, Thor,” Steve grinned. “I’ll share the room with Tony.”

“Marvelous indeed!” Thor exclaimed. He skipped and threw himself onto the couch. It squeaked under his weight but could take it. This was the first time Steve had taken pity on a couch. 

He moved his things to the room. It was at the corner, adjacent to the bathrooms. The room was neat and smelled of air freshener. The beds were so close to one another. There were 2 study tables right in front of the beds. There was one cupboard for both of them to share. Yes, in such a big apartment, only one cupboard for two. He hoped there were at least 2 cupboards for the 3 of them in the next room. 

He placed his items on the bed. He took the one nearer to the door, leaving the bed closer to the window for Tony. He unpacked the first of his 3 bags. His clothes were neatly folded, and he transferred them to the cupboard. He was mindful of giving Tony some space for his clothes. He then started to unpack the rest of his items, from toiletries to his school stuff. Just then, there was a light knock on his door.

“Steve, about the bathrooms,” a soft voice came. He turned to look at a thin man with glasses. “Oh I’m Bruce by the way. And I heard you introducing yourself.” He shifted his glasses.

“Nice to meet you, Bruce,” Steve smiled. “What about the bathrooms?” 

“Since there’ll be 6 of us, we thought of splitting. So, three of us use one bathroom and the other 3 use the other one.” Bruce said. 

“That’s a great idea.” Steve got up from his bed. “So, what’s the plan?” 

“Tony, you and I, we use the bathroom nearest to your room.” Bruce said. “The other 3 will use the one beside.”

“And are you alright with that?” Clint asked. He was lying down on the couch next to where Thor was. 

“I’m alright.” Steve smiled. 

School was only starting the next day for them. Hence, the rest of the day was spent unpacking and neatly placing belongings on the study table. At least that was what Steve was doing. He also realized that Tony wasn’t here yet. Maybe he wasn’t coming. Perhaps he was too smart to attend University. Or maybe he was just fashionably late.

The 5 of them spent their lunch together. They had ordered a Chinese takeout. They spoke about their childhood and where they came from. 

Natasha was from Russia. But once her parents died in a house fire, she moved to the States to stay with her aunt. She was only 5 then. Clint was her neighbor. He spoke about how Natasha was reserved but opened up to Clint. That was after Clint took her out to get an ice cream. They were close friends. They were together in every class till high school. Now they have rejoined and they seemed happy about it. Clint was living with his uncle in Idaho, he too had lost his parents. 

Thor excitedly introduced himself. He was from a city in Iceland, which Steve couldn’t pronounce. He was living with his father and half-brother, younger, Loki. He didn’t mention anything about his mother. He did say that his half-brother would be joining Thor here next year. 

Bruce was from Ohio. He said he came to this University to get away from his family. He wanted to be independent. He was living with his step-aunt. He was reluctant to mention it at first, but he managed to say his parents moved out of town. 

Steve then introduced himself. He said he was from Brooklyn and came here because he got posted here. That earned some laughter from them. He went to say that he had no parents and had been living with his best friend Bucky, who was also here but in a different room on the same level. 

They all had interesting courses too. Thor was taking Theatre Studies, Bruce was taking Biotechnology, Clint was taking Business Studies, Natasha was taking Criminology and Forensic Science Studies and Steve was taking World Studies with Languages. He wanted to know what Tony was taking. 

Soon, evening came by. The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of orange and pink. Tony still hadn’t come into the room. 

The rest of them decided to play Uno. They were only halfway through the game when Natasha announced herself as the winner by shouting “Uno game!”, and when the apartment door opened. 

They stopped the game and were looking at a fine young man entering the room. He had bags with him, which were heavy, and a man was behind him. 

“Do you need anything else, Mr. Stark?” the man asked. 

“Technically, Mr. Stark is my father. Call me Tony. And no I don’t need anything else, Phil.” Tony grinned at him. Phil nodded and left. 

Tony was polite enough to shut the door. He was looking at 5 faces staring at him quizzically. 

“We’ll do those formal introductions and information exchanges later. Where’s my room?” Tony asked as he shifted his bags. He looked very tired. 

“Over there.” Clint pointed. 

“Good it’s near the bathroom!” Tony cooed and walked away.

And at that moment, Steve thought that maybe this won’t be too bad after all.


	2. A Game of Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play a game of Uno before they go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this while I was at school! I hope I'll get more time to update this entire story and post more chapters.  
> For now, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this and upcoming chapters!

At 9pm, Tony joined the others for Uno. The game was shifted from the dining table to the coffee table near the sofa. He was the first one to win and was watching the others play. Steve was very focused on the game; he didn’t even notice his tongue sticking out slightly. Natasha was trying her best not to swear. Clint was still mad at Thor for making him take so much of cards when he was close to screaming “Uno”. Thor was beaming widely; his cards were finishing. Bruce was quietly about to become the next winner of the game. Only Tony had noticed this.

They had already done the formal introductions. Tony was charismatic but had snarky remarks here and there. He was taking Electrical Engineering and Physics. They shook hands and welcomed him into the game. They already had two rounds and Natasha and Tony won them. They had dominated the game.

Steve was trying his best to win the game. But Clint kept sabotaging him and Steve had to keep taking new cards.  
“Bastard,” Steve whispered to himself when Clint had asked for blue colored cards. He kept taking from the pile till a number 2 popped up. Steve slammed the card onto the coffee table in frustration.

What he didn’t expect was the glass on the table to shatter upon receiving contact from Steve’s hand. Everyone were looking at him in shock. They had not spent a night together and already the glass coffee table broke. 

“Man you ruined the game!” Clint scoffed. 

“I think I’m more concerned about the broken glass,” Bruce said quietly. 

“Is your hand alright though?” Natasha asked Steve.

“Yeah, are you alright?” Tony asked Steve. "Bruce was about to win, by the way!" 

"You didn't have to say this out loud," Bruce frowned at him. 

"Bruce, the game ended." Tony said, deadpanned. 

“It was just a game, friend Steve.” Thor said while picking up the cards from the glass shards. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered in shock. “I really am.”

“It’s ok popsicle,” Tony smiled. Tony gave Steve that nickname after he said he loves ice pops. “But damn Rogers, you have power.” The tips of Steve’s ear turned red. 

They called the caretaker, Phil, up. 

“Ok so how did this happen? Was this a fight?” Phil asked firmly.

“No sir,” Steve started. “We were playing Uno. I was frustrated so I slammed my card down.”

“But sir I was purposely winding Steve up. So I am kind of responsible too,” Clint confessed. 

Phil sighed. “I am letting you all go since this is the first day you guys are here. Next time, there are no second chances. Is that understood?” He asked the guilty looking students very firmly. 

“Yes sir,” Steve said. The rest of them nodded. “Sorry sir.”

“It’s alright.” Steve’s guilty look was crushing Phil’s heart. He smiled at Steve. “And call me Phil.”

“Ok Phil,” Tony smirked. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

Phil had told them that lights out in the living room was at 11pm and left them to their own devices. Tony assured him that he can pay for the damages (it was a $100). 

“Guys I’m so sorry for ruining the game,” Steve apologized. He looked like he was about to cry. 

“It is alright, friend Steve!” Thor patted his back. 

“We can have another round soon,” Natasha smirked at him. Clint agreed with that.

“Aw Steve, don’t look like a kicked puppy!” Tony smiled. “It hurts. We can play next time.”

“Yeah, I think I’m going to bed,” Bruce said quietly. 

All of them went to bed. They were looking forward to a new day in a new school. But they were nervous to get to know their new classmates.


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare to go to school that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter posted.   
> I hope you all enjoy this. :)

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!” A voice screamed at Tony. “IT BROKE! YOU FILTH!”

A hand was coming to him. There was a glass bottle, clutched tightly. It was coming towards Tony, fast.

“Dad no!!!” Tony was screaming. “I’m sorry I broke the equipment! It won’t happen again! Please don’t!!” Tears were streaming down his face. He tried to move. He tried to run. But he couldn’t. He was locked at his place. “I CAN’T MOVE! STOP.” 

“STTOOPPP!!!!” Tony was screaming. He was kicking his bed sheet and his hands were flailing. 

“Tony!” Steve raised his voice and tried to stop Tony’s violent movements. He was only half awake. “You’re safe Tony. Open your eyes!”

“NO! You are going to hit me with the glass bottle I know it!” Tony was still screaming this.

Steve sat up further. He turned on his bed lamp. He took a quick look on his phone to check the time, it was only 3.09am. 

“Tony, listen to me. You are safe here. No one is going to hit you with a glass bottle,” Steve said slowly and patiently. He was rubbing Tony’s back and was holding his hands. “Open your eyes, Tony.”

Tony whimpered. But he did open his eyes. He was glad he found himself in a quiet room with a … complete stranger? Right, it was Steve, his roommate. 

“Oh Steve,” Tony sighed. He was shaking. He cupped his face using his hands while Steve quietly rubbed circles on his back. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Steve placed a firm hand on Tony’s back. The warmth from his skin gave Tony some comfort. “It’s alright Tony. I’m here.”

Tony chuckled. “You’re stuck with me actually. Oh, you have the couch outside so, any time I get out of control, you can sleep there. I don’t want to disturb you.” 

Steve frowned. “I don’t abandon people just because they have bad dreams. You’re my roommate and yes I don’t know you well now, but I do care about you. And we’re gonna be together for the next few years. So, I might as well get used to this so that I can help you.”

“Damn Rogers,” Tony turned to him. “You’re so righteous.”

“Right, I’ll get you a drink and hand you a towel. You are soaked.” Steve got up.

“You know,” Tony sighed. He gave his temples a massage. “You don’t have to bother, really.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve muttered. He left the room and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for him. 

“And the next moment he turns into a menace,” Tony smirked as Steve entered the room. He handed him the glass and a towel. Steve smirked back at him. 

After washing the glass, Steve returned back to bed. He shut the door and made sure the air conditioning in the room was cooler. Tony was already lying down. Steve switched off his bed lamp. 

An hour later when Tony whimpered in his sleep, Steve, subconsciously, placed his arm on Tony’s back. The whimpers ceased and Tony slept better.  
…

“Thor did you see my wallet?!” Clint hollered from the living room. “I fucking lost it, dammit!” 

“I did not see it friend Clint,” Thor’s voice came from the room. “But if I do I will inform you.”

“I’m gonna be late!” Clint was throwing the cushion covers around the room frantically. 

“Relax Barton,” Natasha said. “It’s only the first day and the tutors can understand.” Clint muttered something about first impressions and how they live right next to the campus. 

It was 7am in the morning. Everyone in room 6-39 were running around gathering their stuff for school. Clint was looking for his wallet while Natasha slowly placed her books in her bag. Thor and Bruce were still in the room, getting ready. Steve was in the washroom and Tony was in the open kitchen, using the coffee machine. 

“What time does your class start, man?” Tony asked Clint while pouring coffee for himself. “Nat, coffee?” She shook her head.

“In like another 23 minutes!” Clint was on the verge of having a huge meltdown. “I don’t know the place well. I might get lost!” 

“Clint!” Thor’s loud voice was heard. “It is here!”

“Thank heavens!” Clint practically squealed as he ran to the room. 

“Alright guys I’ll see you all later. Oh, and we need to stock up the fridge. We need food and drinks and anything that’ll make us feel at home,” Clint ended. He grabbed his bag and left the room. 

“I’ll see you later Tony,” Natasha smiled. “I can survive a class from 7.45am to 1pm right?” She seemed doubtful.

“I can’t see why you can’t,” Tony winked at her. “See you later.” 

That was something nice coming out of him. The tabloids have different things to say about his family but, Tony seemed nice. 

Natasha smiled and left the room. 

“Thanks for the coffee, Tony,” Bruce smiled. He poured himself a cup and drank quickly. The temperature of the drink didn’t bother him at all.

“Huh, look at what studying science does to you,” Tony quipped.

Bruce laughed. “Late nights and tons of coffee, you get used to the heat.”

“I feel your pain,” Tony agreed. He downed the last of his drink. “Your class starting in 20 minutes?”

Bruce nodded. He went back to his room to take his bag. He was about to leave the apartment when Tony’s voice came, “Bruce, wait up I’ll walk with you. Let’s talk science.”

Bruce was surprised. He didn’t expect anyone to make friends with him, especially Tony Stark. He thought he’d be abandoned and made fun of. He always was an outcast, wherever he went. He changed schools all the time because of people bullying him. He went into depression because of the bullies when he was 16. He thought he’d be alone. Today morning, it all changed. Actually it changed when he met his housemates. And in that moment, Bruce felt like his life was going to change, for the better of course. 

Tony was chucking some stuff into his bag. Steve had entered the room. 

“See you later, Tony,” Steve smiled. 

“You too, nanny,” Tony smirked. Steve frowned at him and then ignored him. “Bruce let’s go!”   
Both of them left the apartment. 

“Friend Steve,” Thor was leaning against Steve’s room door, grinning sheepishly. “Do you start school early?” 

“Nope! Mine are all afternoon classes today,” Steve answered. He was making Tony’s bed because he was too lazy to do so. 

“Same here!” Thor exclaimed. They fist bumped one another. “Let’s relax at the living hall!” Steve laughed.


	4. Bruce and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony walk into the campus together

The first floor of the hostel was buzzing with the chatter of students. Many were lining up near the vending machines to grab a quick bite before going to class. Some of them were just hanging out there to kill time. Building A, as now identified by most of the students, was filled with mostly year ones.

“Are you not going to get breakfast?” Bruce asked Tony. Both of them were already walking out of the hostel.

“We’re already out of the hostel. I’ll explore the campus later and find the cafeteria. How about yourself?”

They passed by the school gardens and were soon entering the campus. With a right turn, they merged with the walking school population.

“I can deal with hunger later,” Bruce said. He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Any idea where the science school is?”

“Of course, I am aware of the schools’ locations. No worries,” Tony assured him. “We’ll be walking past the school library. Just turn right immediately after passing the library. That’s your school. Mine is right beside yours.”

“That’s comforting,” Bruce said. Tony couldn’t help but smile.

“So, how are the housemates to you so far?” Tony asked. They were nearing the library.

Bruce thought for a moment. He didn’t really have any impressions on them, but he was thankful that they didn’t neglect him. “They are alright, I guess. I mean, I thought they’d neglect me. It always happened. So yeah. I mean, they are fine.”

Tony looked at him. He knew Bruce looked like the type to be picked on. But he didn’t know about the neglecting part. He had gone through his fair share of bullying. Being a child genius either made you popular or a target to pick on. Tony was a target for some time, and then he became popular. It happened after a robotics competition. And it happened so fast. Tony didn’t want Bruce to feel down or lonely. Bruce was such a good guy after all. Yeah it was early to come to a conclusion. But Tony was sure Bruce was alright.

“They are fine actually.” Tony sighed. “I think we’d become the closest of friends by the time we graduate. What do you think?”

“Maybe. But people change. We never know,” Bruce smiled.

“Right they do,” Tony considered. “But I have faith in our housemates! They seem alright. Just they swear too much while playing games.”

Bruce laughed. He laughed the kind of hearty laugh that made him have crinkles. He also had a dimple. Tony’s heart warmed at this.

“And that’s your school,” Tony stopped. He gave Bruce a firm pat on his shoulders. “Good luck, Bruce.”

“Good luck to you too, man.” Bruce nodded his head at Tony before walking into his school.

Tony stared at Bruce’s back for a while and then made his way to his school.

…

Bruce’s time in school was alright. He made some friends in his class. But he had a feeling that perhaps Tony was right about the closest friends being his housemates. He just didn’t know it yet.

He sat alone during lunch in a café. He had a sundae pie and a cup of hot coffee. While walking to class after lunch, a girl called Betty initiated a conversation with him. He was glad for the company but he wasn’t exactly an extrovert, so he kept to himself mostly.

In his class, there was a guy who kept eyeing him. His name was Ross Newman. Ross had a few sidekicks who followed him around. They too, poked fun at Bruce.

This wasn’t new for him. But he expected people to have matured in University. To see this kind of childishness only further disappointed Bruce. But he managed to walk off today. It might get worse but he could face this. He had faced worse before.

…

Tony’s day was very different. Once he entered his school, he found people who gaped at him, probably because he was the son of Howard Stark. They pointed at him and spoke about him openly. Tony was used to the attention by now. So, he put on his façade and walked on. He waved at some guys who were staring at him and winked at the girls who were eye candying him. The girls squealed, of course.

He was a star in the campus and the first day wasn’t even over. He made friends with his entire class. He enjoyed the limelight and the lessons. Of course, he went to lunch with a bunch of guys from his class. More girls were looking at him. A girl daringly gave her number and told him to call her. He took it and gave her a smirk.

Inside the Engineering school, he was a celebrated man. But once he exited it, he was all alone. He was walking back to the hostel alone, his façade slowly dissolving, to reveal a disappointed Tony. He could only hope some of his new classmates befriended him because of who he was and not because of who his father was.


	5. The 2 James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is trying to build something while Natasha prepares for Dinner. Plus Tony needs to take a shower, like seriously. Later that night, 6-39 has 2 visitors with the same first name!  
> And the first Steve and Tony argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I updated this while I'm at school.  
> Gosh those hell weeks are coming, with tons of project deadlines heading my way.  
> I'll keep trying my best to update the chapters!

By evening, the fridge was stocked up, clothes were drying around the apartment and Natasha was frying some eggs.

The living room area was very messy. There were blueprints of robots and spare tools scattered everywhere. There was a screwdriver on the couch for God’s sake! AC/DC was blasting from a phone which was also on the couch.

“Tony, did you even take a shower?” Clint grimaced. “You’re covered in sweat and the room is air-conditioned.”

Tony was examining a set of blueprints. There were tons of scribbles on it. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth, slightly. 

Without looking up, Tony spoke. “Clint, have I told you how bad your poker-face is?”

Clint tossed the screwdriver from the couch to where Tony was. He took his phone and switched it on. “Nope. Probably because we only met yesterday.”

“Screw this,” Tony threw the blueprints at Clint. “I’ll clean this up man don’t worry. And don’t take my stuff without asking my permission.”

Clint shrugged. He put away Tony’s phone and started to examine the papers. There were math equations scribbled everywhere and there was a drawing of a robot with a hand. It was pretty big.

“Tony dinner is ready,” Natasha announced. “But you’re only allowed to touch it once you take a bath.”

“It’s not like I have a bad body odor, you know!” Tony snapped at all of them. “Oh Bruce, my science buddy, come out and support me man!”

Bruce came out of his room. He was holding a book related to cells. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he took in the condition of the living room, especially Tony’s. “You need a bath, Tony.” Bruce smiled.

Tony stared at him for a while. He was wiping his hands using a cloth. He tossed the cloth away. “Fine. I actually don’t want dinner. I’m not even hungry.” He started to make his way to his room when his stomach decided to grumble loudly. Tony had to stop walking. He held his stomach and his other hand grabbed a chair from the dining table. He screwed his eyes shut for a second. Then opened them.

“That sounded like a whale’s mating call, man.” Clint snorted. He was still holding onto the blueprints.

Tony managed to walk back to the room; he didn’t say anything.

At the same time, the front door, beside the open kitchen, slammed open.

“Greetings my friends!” Thor’s loud voice boomed around the entire apartment.

Clint jumped up at this. His feet landed on a paper and he slipped. He managed to land on the couch. “Dammit Thor! The door!” He exclaimed.

“That rhymed, friend Clint.” Thor grinned as he walked into the apartment. Steve walked behind him. He shut the door slowly.

“It smells so good in here,” Steve praised. But his face fell when he saw the living room. “Oh my, what the hell happened there?” Steve pointed at the couch area.

“Tony happened, Steve.” Clint switched off Tony’s music and made his way slowly to the dining table. “I’m really impressed by this robot gizmo Tony is working on.”

Steve took the papers from Clint’s hands. His eyes widened at the math equations scribbled; math wasn’t his best friend. He then started to look at the drawings. They were part by part. When Steve managed to piece them together, which was within a few minutes, he realized it looked like a long hand, a helping hand. From the notes written on the bottom left of the papers, it seemed this robot will have an Artificial Intelligence of its own, so it should follow basic commands and probably display emotions. Steve was intrigued. A robot that could display emotions?

“Steve?” Natasha called. “It must be a pretty interesting blueprint you’re holding there.”

Steve snapped out of that robotic world he was immersed in.

“I can agree with that,” Clint said. “I mean, once I pieced it together, I’d say, that plan is pretty genius.”

“Robots with emotions, really?” Steve asked. At this time, Bruce joined them.

“Yeah, with its own AI, it can do many things,” Bruce spoke.

“But that area needs to be cleaned.” Steve asserted.

…

They 6 of them were seated on the couch. In the end after dinner, Tony cleaned up his mess, because Steve wouldn’t stop complaining about it. Which basically means, he had pushed all his tools and papers to one corner of the apartment.

Bruce was seated at the corner of the couch with a book propped up on his lap. Tony was beside him, just using his phone. Clint was beside Tony and was trying to find a suitable TV channel. On the other couch, Natasha was squashed in between Steve and Thor. Steve was showing Natasha his textbook on the Japanese language. She was intrigued. Thor was watching the television and was so close to grabbing the remote from Clint.

Just then, their doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Both Tony and Steve said it. They jumped from their couch and ran to the door. Tony reached it first. He swung open the door.

“Tony!” A voice exclaimed happily.

“Steve!” Another voice exclaimed excitedly.

Standing outside were Rhodey and Bucky.

“Stevie, his first name is James too you know!” Bucky laughed.

“Oh, we got a common ground!” Rhodey and Bucky fist bumped one another. They entered the apartment. “Hey everyone, I am Rhodey, Tony’s best friend!” He introduced himself to the others in the apartment excitedly.

“Right. That’s Bruce, Clint, Thor, Natasha and Steve,” Tony said. “And I’m Tony.” He offered his handshake to Bucky.

“Oooh, so your dad is the guy who supplies deadly weapons to the US military. I’m Bucky by the way.” Bucky said. Tony’s was about to withdraw his hand but Bucky took it.

“That’s right,” Tony was already giving his fake smile, which was easily detected by Rhodey, and even by Natasha and Steve. “Rhodey, we shall take it inside.”

Tony shut the door behind him.

“He’s alright. Don’t take it to heart yeah?” Rhodey consoled him.

“Nah,” Tony shrugged. “Anyways, you didn’t tell me you were in Building A!”

“Save it, I only settled down this afternoon.” Rhodey lied down on Tony’s bed. “Anyways, I came here to talk to you. But first, how’s school?”

“It was alright. I’m just glad I’m not in the same class as Tiberius and Whitney,” Tony said. He settled down on his swiveling chair.

“What!” Rhodey spat. He jumped up from the bed. “They’re here too?”

“What, you weren’t aware?” Tony laughed.

“Of course not! I mean, after what they did to you a few years back, I thought they moved away to another state or even country!” Rhodey frowned.

“Well I hate to break it, but they’re here. Ty is in building B and I don’t really know about Whitney.” Tony shrugged. “Anyways, you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah,” Rhodey nodded. “I’m uh, planning to join the Air Force upon graduation.”

Tony’s eyes widened with excitement. “So, you’re applying for that scholarship?”

“Duh man! And I’m not the only one intending to. There’s a girl called Carol in my apartment. She too wants to join.” Rhodey seemed to blush slightly after mentioning her.

“Sweet, my best friend finally found himself a girl!”

“Tones it’s not like that!”

“That’s what everyone says at the beginning! Then it slowly blooms into something called love.” Tony sighed melodramatically and looked up at the ceiling.

“Drama doesn’t suit you, pal.” Rhodes started to laugh.

“Fine.” Tony huffed.

“Honey bear, come on cut some slack!” Rhodey was wiping his tears from laughing. “So yeah, that’s my plan.”

“Good plan,” Tony turned to him. “I wish I had something like that. Like the freedom to choose the path my life should take.”

“Come on Tony,” Rhodey sighed. He walked to where his best friend was seated and patted his head. “Your father’s company isn’t that bad.”

“You mean business wise. But I mean, they supply weapons to the military. Rhodey, no offense, but the weapons kill the bad guys and some good guys.”

“Tony, that’s how the world works. To get rid of the bad guys, some good guys got to go too.”

“That’s atrocious.”

“Then if you take over, what will you do?”

Tony considered this. “I don’t know, something beneficial for the people? Rhodey, I need time!”

“You have about 4 years. So don’t roast yourself over this,” Rhodey smiled. “Alright, I’ll leave you to your stuff. But I’ll come over all the time!”

“You’re more than welcome to do so!” Rhodey grinned.

They opened the door to find themselves thrown into a big commotion. Thor was sprawled on the couch he was seated. Natasha and Clint were standing and looked like they were about to burst some secret information out. Bucky was demanding something and Steve was dismissing it while Bruce was, just seated on the couch and laughing at them.

“What did I miss?” Tony asked.

“Tony!” Bucky nearly screamed his name. “Tell me Steve didn’t break the goddamn coffee table on the first night?”

Natasha and Clint were nodding their heads excitedly behind Bucky while Steve was frantically mouthing the word “no”.

“Uh well,” Tony scratched his head. “Well, um. Ah fuck it. Yeah he did. He slammed an Uno card down in frustration and the glass shattered.”

Bucky slowly turned behind to glare at Steve. It was probably burning a hole through his skull. He went to examine Steve’s hands, which were alright. “I’m not talking to you for a week.” Bucky said silently and walked out of the apartment.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen!” Tony blurted out. He threw his hands up, like a surrender.

Steve groaned in frustration.

“Uh, I’ll see you soon, mate.” Rhodey gave Tony a hug and left the apartment.

“Sorry man, I didn’t know he would just storm out.” Tony sighed.

“Right you didn’t!” Steve shouted. Tony flinched at this while the smiles on Clint’s and Natasha’s faces vanished. Bruce was observing them quietly and even Thor sat upright.

“Come on Steve, be an adult about this,” Tony scowled. “He most probably is going to come back to you within a few hours. He’s your best friend!”

“You’re damn right, Tony!” Steve spat. His entire face was red. “Right he’ll come back in a few hours. What do you know about us? What do you know about relationships huh Tony?”

“Steve!” Natasha said sharply.

Tony started to laugh. This took all of them by surprise.

“Friend Tony, are you well?” Thor looked concerned.

“I am,” Tony wiped his tears and stopped laughing. “He’s right you know. I don’t know anything about relationships. Oh God, it explains why I lost Whitney to Ty a few years back. Oh Steve, you opened my eyes!” He spat the last part sarcastically.

He went into his room. There was the sound of the cupboard door slamming and books being thrown onto the study table. After a while, Tony emerged. He was wearing a jacket and had his phone with him.

Before walking out of the apartment, he asked, “He did check your hands, right? He’ll be back.”

Without a backward glance, he left. He even shut the door slowly.

“Don’t worry guys,” Clint tried to lift their spirits up. “He’ll be back by 11. Phil will kick him in here anyways.”

The others thought otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, can Steve and Tony actually come together again?


	6. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes back to the apartment and Clint does several "fun" things. We get to know who are staying in room 6-38 and what is happening to Bruce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the comment. I'll be posting more up in a weekly basis!

They were right. Tony only returned to the apartment at around 1am.

The lot of them waited from 9pm. At around 12, they went to bed.

Steve felt very guilty. He knew that if Bucky said he’ll only talk after a week, he’ll seriously be talking after a week. But he also knew he shouldn’t have lashed out at Tony. He only wished he could apologize to him right now. But he knew that Tony wouldn’t be in the mood to talk; all his texts to Tony were unanswered. He would do that in the morning.

Natasha had went to Rhodey to tell him about the situation. Rhodey tried to call Tony but all Tony did was send a text message that said he was fine and needed time to be alone. So, they gave him the time.

Steve apologized to Rhodey. He told him about Bucky sticking to his words like super glue and how he had assured Bucky a year ago, that he won’t break anything after accidentally breaking Bucky’s laptop. Rhodey understood but explained that Tony had been going through a tough time so it was better not to ask if he knew anything about relationships. Steve was very close to tears.

It took him over three hours to fall asleep.

…

“Tony wake up!” an annoying voice kept calling him. “Wake up or I’m gonna launch myself on you!”

Natasha snorted her coffee out. “Not only did that sound wrong on a hundred levels Clint, I wouldn’t advise you to do that.”

“This idiot snuck into the apartment a few hours back, took his thick blanket and pillows and fell asleep here!” Clint accused. “One word Tasha! We waited for hours! Fucking bastard!”

“At least he came back, friend Clint!” Thor smiled from the dining table.

It was 8am. Like how all the stars would seemingly align perfectly in a love story, all of them had afternoon classes today.

“Wake up you sneaky rat!” Clint exclaimed.

“It’s an afternoon class,” Tony muttered. He was still half asleep.

“That’s it, I’m gonna throw myself on him.” Clint pushed the coffee table to the side. He stretched his arms, cracked his knuckles and did a few jumping jacks.

“I hope the couch can take it,” Bruce muttered. He was spreading Nutella on his toast.

“Well it took Thor’s weight,” Clint pointed out.

By this time, Steve joined the rest of them. Natasha offered him some toasts. He took it silently. He liked spreading butter on his toast first followed by strawberry jam.

“Alright, in 3… 2… 1…” Clint counted down.

And with that, he took a jump of faith and landed knee first, straight onto the couch, where Tony’s abdomen was.

Tony’s eyes flew open. He grimaced upon finding a laughing Clint on top of him and the pain slowly traveled up his upper body. His face was slowly turning red as it became harder to breathe.

Thor had to stand up to guffaw at this. Bruce and Natasha were doubled up with laughter. Steve had completely forgotten about last night. He was chuckling.

“Fucking hell!” Tony screamed. “Oh, get off me you fucking buffalo!” He was frantically trying to push Clint away from him. In his attempt to go backwards on the couch, Tony ended up wrapping himself in his blanket and fell off the arm rest. He basically resembled a human burrito.

“Good God,” Bruce said.

“I can’t get… can’t unwrap,” Tony complained. He was frowning at his blanket.

Steve came over. He bent down and attempted to untangle Tony from the blanket. “I’m sorry for last night, Tony.” He said quietly.

“It’s alright,” Tony muttered. He sighed heavily.

“Alright?” Steve stopped attempting. He threw Tony a strange look. “I hurt you Tony. To the extent that you exited the apartment and slept here instead of…” His voice trailed off. He pointed to their room.

“For the record, Steve, that was last night, one night,” Tony shrugged. “There are still more arguments to come. Don’t feel down, you’re not the first to hurt me anyways.”  Tony threw a glare at Clint.

“But I’m sorry,” Steve apologized, again. “It was childish. Plus, Bucky texted me at 5am, apologized and said he wanted to meet me at the café later. No Tony, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that harsh question. It was, stupid.” Steve’s eyes watered slightly.

Tony swallowed loudly. “You know I wish I could pat you and console you but, I’m stuck here, like a fucking burrito.”

Steve laughed. This was the first time Tony saw Steve’s dimples, and he actually liked it.

“Please, help me.” Tony looked up at Steve, expectantly. “Plus you’re forgiven. Oh, and if you want a punishment, just make me coffee. It has to be black and have a little sugar and piping hot, like you.”

“Alright Tony,” Steve smiled. He blushed a little after Tony complimented him. “Thor a little help.”

Tony looked confused.

Clint was by Natasha’s side, snickering. He was too happy that his mission was accomplished. Bruce was just glad that Tony and Steve were alright with one another.

One moment Tony was looking adorably confused. The next, he was hoisted up from the ground.

Thor and Steve were carrying him to his room. Tony rolled his eyes at that. They settled him on his bed and Thor left the room.

“I’m seriously going to murder Clint man!” Tony muttered through gritted teeth. Steve involuntarily laughed at that. He helped Tony get out of the blanket. Steve couldn’t help but blush again when his fingertips brushed that of Tony’s.

…

That was how the weeks passed. Clint always made fun of Tony or Thor and ended up getting chased down the hall. He teased Natasha too, but that usually earned him an eye roll or a swat. They had many deadlines to meet and the caffeine intake for each of them increased.

Steve and Bucky made it up to each other. They met at the café in the science school, which was Bucky’s favorite. He treated Steve to coffee with a glazed doughnut and apologized for reacting like a piece of shit. He was sweet enough to write Tony an apology letter after Steve told him what he did. Tony accepted it. After discussing about school and the mounting projects, they walked together for a while. Then Bucky had to go to class, he was taking Veterinary Science, while Steve jogged to the Humanities school for his lesson.

 

There was once, Clint added salt in Tony’s lukewarm coffee when Tony went to the washroom. Natasha had warned him not to, but since when did Clint listen to advices?

It wasn’t a surprise when Clint found himself running to the end of the hall and entering room 6-38.

“Pepper my Business buddy! Save me!” Clint screamed.

6-38 housed Happy Hogan, Pepper Potts, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson.

At that time, only Pepper, Wanda and Bucky were in the apartment.

“What the hell?” Pepper exclaimed from their open kitchen. She was holding a book on macroeconomics on one hand and was preparing mac and cheese using the other, at the same time. Wanda was helping her out.

“Sorry to intrude,” Tony panted. “But this buffoon poured salt in my fucking coffee!” Clint climbed onto their couch. He held a pillow to defend himself.

“Are you guys even adults?” Bucky asked from the dining table, he seemed both annoyed and amused.

“We’re just kids in overgrown bodies, Booty!” Clint huffed.

“That’s not my name, Clit!” Bucky scoffed. Clint threw the pillow he was holding at him. Bucky caught it and threw it back.

“Tony, hey!” Pepper sounded excited.

“Oh, my God, you two know each other?” Clint sighed.

“Barton, if you come down now, I will deal with you properly.” Tony spoke. “And yes, she’s my childhood friend, so is Happy!”

“Happy’s not home” Bucky shrugged. “But even if he is, half the time he speaks about you. You fell off a tree when you were 10?” He chuckled.

“He actually poured salt in your coffee?” Pepper thought. Her eyes lit up after she heard what Bucky said. “Oh God, I remember that one, Bucky! That joke went on for weeks!” Pepper and Bucky laughed at that.

“Oh Happy and his big mouth.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Clint if you could step down from the couch, it’ll be great.” Wanda spoke.

“Fuck it, he won’t.” Tony muttered.

He ran to the couch. Clint tried to kick him but Tony caught his leg. Both of them tumbled down the couch and nearly broke the coffee table.

“Alright please stop,” Wanda spoke up, louder this time. She was holding a fork and was giving the guys an I-am-not-impressed sort of look.

Clint and Tony withdrew. “See you in the room!” Clint called out as he jogged back to 6-39.

“Gosh Tony,” Pepper smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

Tony grinned. “You too, Pep.” They exchanged a tight hug. “How are you and Happy?”

“We’re actually pretty happy!” Pepper laughed. Tony snorted at the pun made. “We really miss you. You know for the coming break in like 4 weeks, we should go back to your place in Malibu!”

“That’s a very good idea,” Tony thought. “I’ll be planning.” Pepper clapped her hands in excitement.

…

It wasn’t only Tony who noticed this, but also Natasha, Thor and eventually, all of them.

Bruce wasn’t talking so much to them. During the first few weeks, whenever the 6 of them sat down together after dinner, Bruce always spoke up, no matter where the conversation was headed to. There was once Bruce even spoke about his theatre experience, much to the glee of Thor!

But today after dinner, in fact for the past few days, Bruce ate silently and went back to his room. He was closest to Tony, so the rest of them sent him to the room to talk.

“Bruce,” Tony started while shutting the room door. “You’re not going to join us outside?”

Bruce didn’t even look up from his book. “No Tony. I have a lot to study and projects to do. Plus exams are coming up.”

“Right, science school stress huh.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

Bruce nodded.

After a sigh, Tony decided to press on. “Is there a problem, Bruce?”

“Huh?” Bruce turned to Tony, but he was staring at the floor instead.

“Are we… giving you trouble? Or is anyone else?”

Bruce contemplated for a moment. He could tell Tony what he was going through. He really could. But he decided not to. After all, what could his housemates do to stop Ross from making him feel like he was not worth it?

“No Tony,” Bruce forced a smile. “I’m alright. You guys aren’t bothering me. Really.” He tried to sound persuasive but his voice cracked at the end. He immediately looked up at Tony and smiled.

Tony was looking at him thoughtfully; his index finger was on the side of his right cheek. He also made a mental note about Bruce not answering the second part of his question.

“Alright then science buddy,” Tony smiled. He gave Bruce a pat on his shoulder. “Happy studying then. But do join us outside soon. I’m planning to pour chili powder in Clint’s coffee.”

Bruce snorted. “Good luck with that.”

Tony shut the door and joined his other housemates back. They were looking at him expectantly.

“Positive guys,” Tony said, seriously. “He is going through something in school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can Tony, Clint, Steve, Natasha and Thor do to help Bruce out?


	7. The Good Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's housemates get to know what Bruce is going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this so far. If you guys have any feedback, please feel free to comment! I love to receive feedback. :)

2 days had passed. Bruce wasn’t talking much. Even to his own roommates, Clint and Thor. Everyone was worried sick about him. But Bruce blamed it on the exams and projects, which everyone knew, was a lie.

They wanted to find out more. And what was the only good way they could try?

“Alright, my free time is between 2-3pm tomorrow.” Natasha declared.

They were all gathered in Tony and Steve’s room.

“I know his schedule,” Tony said. “He is free from 2.30 onwards.”

“But how many of us are going?” Steve asked. “He might suspect if he sees all of us.”

“Some of us have conflicting schedules.” Thor spoke up. “For instance, my class starts at 3pm.”

“Alright who is free after 2.30pm tomorrow?” Tony asked.

Natasha, Clint and Steve raised their hands.

“Alright,” Tony sighed. He rubbed his forehead. “Thor you’re technically free too. Nat and Clint, you’ll go. I’ll help you all with the layout.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “You seriously brought up the school layout for this?”

“Don’t judge, popsicle.” Tony snorted. “Right, see, this is the science school. Go straight down and turn left and take the stairs down, you’ll go to a café. Their coffee is ridiculously good. Oh, their cappuccino-”

“Tony.” Steve sighed.

“Right to the point,” Tony said. “Ok, so Bruce might go there after class. His class ends at 2.30 in the noon, and he might head to the library, or to the café. His last lesson is basic microbiology. The classroom is at level 5, room 52. He needs to take this lift to go to any level he wants. Since I know him, it’s either the hostel, library or café he’ll head to. So you pick, where will you all…?”

“Ok, I have an idea,” Natasha said. “There are a few possible locations Bruce might go to. So his bullies might follow him to the few other locations, right?”

“Not necessarily,” Thor spoke up. “They might bully him in class.”

“Right in class!” Clint sighed.

“Ok, let’s just, let’s say our luck is damn high tomorrow,” Natasha continued. “Why not Thor go to the café, Clint goes to the hostel area, Steve goes to the library area and I’ll be at the science school, since I’m from there anyways?”

They let this sink in for a moment. “That’s a good one, Nat.” Tony smiled. “Then in the evening after dinner, we come back here and report our statuses.”

“So set,” Steve declared. “We are ready for this?”

All 5 of them placed their hands together.

“Ready!” They said in one united voice.

…

“Bruce wait!” Betty called out. “I have this doubt.”

“Yeah?” Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose.

He was waiting for the lift to go to level 1.

“It’s about, um,” she looked nervous. “Could you maybe explain to me the mitosis division process? I got uh, confused.”

“Sure, but uh here?”

“Um, the café?” she suggested. Bruce nodded.

They took the lift down.

“Look alive you guys,” Natasha spoke in the phone. She was connected to the others in a conference call. “I see Bruce.”

“Where is he headed to?” Steve asked.

“We’ll find out,” Natasha answered. “I see 3 guys following him. I’m going behind them. They turned right from the lift, so Thor, heads up, they’re headed to the café.”

“Aye, my head is always up.” Thor replied. Clint snorted at this.

One of the guys placed his arms around Bruce. They all stopped walking.

“Oh Ross,” Betty snapped. “What do you want?”

“Move away lady,” Ross said. “Look at you, you spineless prick. A girl is coming to your aid and you can’t even stand up for yourself!”

“Leave me alone, Ross!” Bruce raised his voice.

“Woaahhh!” Ross and his sidekicks roared together. Other students walking past them threw them a strange look.

Even from the back, Natasha knew Bruce’s face was flushed and he was about to break apart.

“Guys,” Natasha started. Her throat was dry but her tone was serious. “It’s a guy called Ross. He is making fun of Bruce.”

“I hate bullies.” Steve’s loud voice suddenly came into the call. “I’m coming there.”

“No! Stay where you are or you will spoil this entire thing.”

“Doesn’t he need our help?” Clint asked.

“You know what Bruce,” Ross started. “You’re a sore loser and I hope you know this. My father is such a well-known lecturer here. Don’t think you’re a big shot just because you made it to Grand U or just because you score well for the assignments. Know your place.” He pointed at his shoes and walked away.

Natasha’s eyes watered, in anger. She just wanted to go to Ross and sock him in his jaw. She let out a breath.

“Are you alright, Nat?” Steve asked. He was behind her.

“I told you not to come here.” She glared at him. She wiped her tears.

“I heard what he said.” Steve’s fists were clenched at his sides.

Both of them were standing in the walkway, staring blankly in front of them. They watched Bruce’s back disappear around the corner.

“Guys, I need to go to class.” Thor’s voice came. Natasha and Steve snapped out of their gaze.

“We shall talk about this later,” Steve said, his gaze sharp, voice hard as steel.

…

Bruce and Betty entered the café right after Thor left. They took the table Thor was occupying.

“Bruce,” Betty started. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I am. No worries.”

“I’ll get our regular.” Betty went to the counter to order.

Bruce rubbed his forehead. _You’re a sore loser_! Yeah, Ross might be right. He might be a sore loser. He shouldn’t even have come to Grand University. What made him travel miles away from his home to come here and get embarrassed? Passion. Such an easy answer.

“Are you alright?” He heard Betty’s voice.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Just wondering if I can do this.”

“Don’t let his words get to you.” Her hand was on top of his.

“It’s really hard to not let it to.” Tears fell from his eyes. But he immediately wiped it away.

“You should tell your housemates about this. They might be able to help you.”

“I don’t want to burden them.” He shook his head. “They’re good people with problems of their own.”

“What?” Betty frowned. “They’re your friends. They’ll help you no matter what. Please Bruce. Or tell another teacher at least. Don’t be afraid. Really, you’re not alone!”

He considered this. How can he tell a teacher if Ross’ father had such great influence on them? He should inform his housemates. Maybe he could trust them not to tell this to anyone else. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ross is such an ass.


	8. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross' real name is revealed. Plus Steve and Tony talk to one another and Bruce is talking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, guys! I truly appreciate it. Term break is here and I will be updating regularly. Comments are welcomed always. For now, happy reading!

“Is he here?” Her voice was slightly high-pitched yet sweet. “I just wanted to say a hi.”

“No,” Steve smiled. “He isn’t back yet.”

“Oh, come on! Never mind, I’ll tell Hank I couldn’t meet him.” She pouted. “Hey, tell Tony that Jan and Hank were looking for him. We’re just in the opposite apartment!”

“You have my word,” Steve mocked a salute.

“You’re funny.” She grinned at him and went back to her apartment.

Steve shut the door. He went back to his room, where Natasha, Clint and Thor were waiting to tell their observations to one another. They were also waiting for Tony. Bruce hadn’t returned to the apartment yet. Steve closed the room door.

“I still can’t believe what I heard him tell Bruce just now,” Steve sighed.

“His actual name is Richards Pierce. But he had a name change a few years back because he simply didn’t like his actual name.” Natasha provided with information.

“How fucking pampered is he? I mean, even his surname has a change.” Clint scoffed.

“He must pay for speaking crudely to our friend Bruce,” Thor growled. He had grown a little liking for his roommate, which made him feel protective of him.

“He will, Thor.” Steve asserted. “Bruce needs to open up to someone, or us. We can help him by telling a teacher or he must tell it himself. Then will Pierce pay.”

“Question is, will Bruce open up?” Natasha asked.

“Thor and I have been trying. I bet Tony has been trying too. But it’s still up to Bruce.” Clint spoke.

“What do we do then?” Steve frowned. He was rubbing his forehead, giving it a light massage.

Just then, the room door slammed open. Tony entered the room with one hand cupped over his eyes. He threw his bag onto his bed. He turned back to face the entrance of his room, both hands cupping his face now. He was shaking as he took each breath in and out. He could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes.

“Tony, are you alright?” Steve asked. He looked very concerned.

“Yeah,” Tony croaked without looking back. He wiped his eyes hastily.

“I hope you realize you threw your bag at my face, literally.” Clint grimaced. He was holding his nose with one hand and Tony’s bag with the other.

Tony turned sharply, making himself lose focus for one second. Once he recovered, he realized four faces were staring at him, looking worried. Tony realized his eyes were red, with tear marks at the corner of both eyes.

“What are you all doing here?” Tony asked.

“We’re talking about Bruce’s situation. We’re supposed to report our observations, remember?” Natasha offered.

“Oh yeah,” Tony realized. “I uh, you guys, um, keep discussing. I’ll be back.” He practically ran to the washroom right beside the room. He accidentally slammed the door.

“What was that about?” Thor contemplated. “He seems utterly distressed.”

“I don’t know Thor. Alright guys, we discuss about Bruce first and then we’ll worry about him.” Steve pointed towards the washroom.

…

It was 11pm. Everyone had already gone to their rooms. Steve was lying down on his bed. The bed lamp on both their sides were switched off along with the ceiling light. Tony was seated beside him, typing something down furiously on his laptop. The bright light from his laptop shone on his face and casting a shadow behind him.

Steve didn’t want to disturb him. He seemed very pressurized. Even during dinner when Clint made a remark about Tony’s obsession with coffee, Tony didn’t retort as usual. He gave a half-hearted smirk and just went on eating. Bruce ate quietly and went to his room right after washing his dishes. Steve also updated Tony on Bruce’s condition. He told him what he heard Ross say and how Bruce reacted. Tony looked concerned, but he only nodded and said he could see what he could do. That was absolutely not Tony in his normal state at all.

Tony was still typing. Steve just laid there, listening to the sounds of fingers hitting the keyboard wildly. After a few more seconds, Steve gave up.

“Tony,” he slowly began. “What are you not telling us?”

The room went silent, except for the sound of the ceiling fan spinning above them and the low hum of the air conditioner. The sudden disappearance of the keyboard sound made Steve feel uneasy.

After a few agonizing seconds, Tony spoke. “What do you mean?”

“You weren’t yourself today,” Steve said quietly. “We know how you are. You always have a cheerful vibe around you.” Steve slowly turned to the side to face Tony.

Tony was looking right at him. There was a small smile on his face. “Well uh, quite observant huh. What if I don’t have any problems?”

Steve snorted. “Then you would have shut Clint up when he made fun of your coffee drinking habits.”

“Right.” Tony said. “So, I guess, this is where I talk to uh you?”

“You can.” Steve sat up. “If only you’re comfortable.”

Tony shut his laptop. He let out a sigh.

“In junior high, I met a beautiful and quiet girl. Her name is Whitney. Whitney Frost. We always sat beside one another, and we became lab partners. She helped me for English and I helped her for History. We fell in love. The usual. I also have, correction, _had_ a close friend called Ty, Tiberius Stone. By sophomore year, Whit and I were in an established relationship. We met our parents, went for dates and dinners and just had fun. But by the time we reached senior year, something changed.

“Whit didn’t talk to me much, she uh, called me annoying, said I was too much into studies and called me weird. She started to hate me and pushed me away. Then Ty threw a party after exams. I uh, found Whit and Ty fucking each other on the second floor bedroom. I walked into them, and she looked up and smirked. Ty rolled his eyes and they continued.

“Before the party ended, she came up to me and said _Ty is so much more better than you. I mean, he is already going to inherit his company’s fortune. But you, wow, Obi is going to take over and you’re just gonna fade away, Anthony. I’m not gonna follow you._ Obi is my dad’s business partner. He’ll work with my dad in his company and I’ll take over once my dad deems the time is right. After the party, I got drunk and nearly crashed into a convenience store. It was all over CA.”

Even without any lights, Steve knew Tony was crying.

“Then we got our results and postings. I have seen Ty and Whit kissing in public twice. But enough to make me nearly commit suicide and go full alcoholic mode every day. I was depressed. Rhodey saved me then. All the time. I owe him. I really do.

“A few weeks back I got to know that both these idiots came to my course. But we’re in uh different classes. I always try not to bump into them. I ignore them during lectures. I never saw them, until today. Ty was following Whit back. She’s in Building A too, level 5 though. We ended up in the same lift. Ty grabbed her and kissed her in front of my face. She giggled loudly and they left, but before the lift door closed completely, Ty turned back and winked at me, his hand was on Whit’s ass.”

Steve patiently listened. He imagined an excited Tony taking Whitney out on a date and helping each other out. But once he mentioned Ty and the cheating part, Steve felt angry. It was difficult to imagine that same excited Tony becoming depressed and feeling absolutely crushed. He wanted to give him a tight hug, to reassure him that things would be fine.

“So, this was what happened,” Tony finished. “Sorry uh, if I overreacted.”

“No, don’t apologize, plus you didn’t overreact. It wasn’t your fault. If they bump into you again just don’t even look at them. Those fuckers don’t deserve your attention. I’m sorry about your bad breakup though,” Steve sighed.

Tony waved it off. He wanted to say it was fine, but the lump in his throat wouldn’t allow him to. Steve realized this. So, he went closer and without another word, wrapped his arms around Tony tightly. Tony stiffened at first but relaxed as Steve’s warmth surrounded him. He placed his head on Steve’s broad shoulders, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He closed his eyes.

“I hope this is fine,” Steve said.

“It is. I mean, I’ve got such a protective and cuddly roommate,” Tony chuckled. Steve’s hug went tighter after Tony mentioned about the protective part while Tony leaned in further. He could feel Steve’s affection just from the hug, which made him feel so warm on the inside. He closed his eyes. 

They sat in the darkness for a while, just holding onto one another.

“So, about Bruce,” Tony sat up. “What are we gonna do?”

“Follow him and find out more about Ross.” They let go of one another. Tony placed his laptop away while Steve lied back down. “We’re waiting for him to open up.”

“Yeah, we need the input before we give any output,” Tony yawned. “We’re gonna help him out, no matter what.”

Tony said it with so much of determination. Steve agreed with him. It wasn’t long before both of them fell asleep, Steve’s hand on the small of Tony’s back.

…

For the next few days, they followed Bruce. Natasha and Clint had gathered several details about Ross (no one knows how they did it). Every day they came back and shared their observations with one another. They also tried to initiate conversations with Bruce. His reply was usually a word or two but progress was progress.

Thor and Clint attempted to start conversations in their room. Bruce was usually typing out essays or punching the buttons on the calculator. Hence it was difficult to bring him into a topic. Clint attempted.

“Bruce, what are you up to?” Clint asked nonchalantly one evening.

“Statistics.” Bruce didn’t even look up. His posture made him look sadder.

“Um, for?”

“Myths about antibiotics, how much people believe those.”

Thor had to look up from his bed because this was the most Bruce has spoken in the past few weeks.

“Oh, you use that for fever right.” Clint sat down at the side of Bruce’s bed, near his swiveling chair. What he didn’t expect was Bruce to turn back fast to face him. “I hope you don’t mind me sitting here.” Clint’s eyes widened.

“No, it’s not that,” Bruce spoke. “You take antibiotics for infection, like a throat infection. For fever paracetamol, will do.”

 _PROGRESS_ , Clint screamed in his mind. Once Bruce turned back, Clint signaled to tell the others about how they could try to talk more to Bruce.

“I will be back,” Thor smiled and left the room.

He called Natasha, who was on the phone with one of her classmates. They both went to Tony’s and Steve’s room.

“Friend Clint has found a way to talk to friend Bruce,” Thor announced excitedly. He was literally jumping.

“What way?” Tony asked, giving Thor an amused look. He was seated on his study table while Steve was sprawled across both their beds, reading his Japanese book.

“Talk science to him friends! He will respond with more words!”

“Why didn’t this occur to me?!” Tony jumped up from his chair.

“What did Clint exactly talk about?” Natasha asked this time. Her calm demeanor was a big contrast in the room to the 3 excited guys.

“He asked friend Bruce about his work, and he was doing statistics on myths on antibiotics and how many people believed them. When friend Clint said, antibiotics could be used for fever, Bruce turned back and told him it’s for infections and paracetamol could be used for fever!” Thor spilled everything.

“That sounds more like the Bruce I know,” Tony smiled.

“Ok, so from tomorrow, we know where to steer the conversation during dinner.” Steve spoke up. They nodded and smiled because progress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress is awesome, right?


	9. Plagiarism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is sick and Tony meets Carol Danvers for the first time. He goes to 6-40. We get to know the rest of the people in 6-40. And what the heck is Stark Industries doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming soon and I hope you guys are doing fine in this festive season.  
> Merry Christmas!  
> Thank you for the kudos!  
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Tony was waiting for his project mates to come. He was sitting at the benches located near the entrance of the Engineering school. The decided time they wanted to meet was 3.30pm. It was going to be 3.45pm. Tony was getting restless.

He already had stalked Bruce. Tony decided to walk in further into the Science school, which was pretty ludicrous because Bruce spotted him the second he did. Tony didn’t have time to turn back. He just froze, but managed to give a wave. Gosh no private organizations should hire Tony as a spy. He’d probably get killed during his first mission!

“Hey Bruce!”

“Hey. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to go to the café. But I realized I have a project meeting. So, I got to turn back.” Tony pouted, which miraculously made Bruce smile.

“Doesn’t the Engineering school have a café?” Right he was getting suspicious.

“Sucks. I like the science one better.” What a great lie.

“Weird. Steve said the same thing too.” Wait Steve got caught too?

“Oh, he was uh, here?”

“Yeah, uh, he said he likes the science school café too.” Great job, Steven Rogers. It’s getting conspicuous.

“I’ll see you later then, Bruce. You going to the library?”

“Yeah, to study. See you back at the apartment.”

This was one of the longest conversations Tony had with Bruce in weeks.

 “Fucking hell.” Tony sighed now. He wanted to go back to his apartment to nap for a while. His phone vibrated. “Pieces of shits!” Tony said it loudly. His project mates just informed that they couldn’t make it. They wasted the precious time of Tony Stark and he was pissed.

“I came at a bad timing, didn’t I?” A girl’s voice came. Tony looked up.

He was staring at a girl, with long wavy blonde hair. Gosh she was stunning. She was wearing jeans and a crop top with a heart on it. She was wearing a jean jacket, and was holding her Apple laptop.

“I’m Carol, Rhodey’s housemate.” She extended her hand. Right, Rhodey’s girl!

“Tony,” he smiled.

“Could you do me a favor?” she started to take out a few papers. For one moment, Tony thought she was going to ask him to do a survey. Or worse, get an autograph. “Rhodey’s sick. So he missed this tutorial. He has to submit this by 8pm tonight online. I have to go for dance practice. I’ll only be back at 10. So, please?”

Tony smiled at how sweetly she asked him to help her. “Sure. What’s up with Rhodey?”

“The usual, fever and all.” She smiled. “He’ll be fine, I’m sure. Oh and by the way, congrats. Your dad’s company is gonna do great!”

Tony raised an eyebrow. His dad’s company was always doing great. He didn’t see why there should be a congratulations. But he immediately hid his confusion and gave her a charming smile. “Thanks. I’ll pass this to him.” He raised the papers.

“Thank you. See you Tony,” she waved at him. He waved back. But he couldn’t shake off the congratulations Carol offered.

He walked back to the apartment in some sort of a daze. He didn’t even realize he walked past a giggling Happy Hogan and Bucky Barnes at the entrance of the hostel. He was just that distracted.

Soon, he found himself knocking on room 6-40. He heard a girl’s scream from inside. Tony shifted awkwardly. The door swung open in front of him. A girl with extremely messy brown hair was eyeing him.

“Tony Stark?” She gasped. “Jan!” she screamed. Tony flinched at her pitch.

“I’m busy, Jane!” she shouted back.

“But Tony Stark is here!”

“What!” Tony could hear Jan’s reply.

He walked into the apartment. 6-40 looked _way_ neater than his one. The couch pillows were propped up and had no creases. The fruit bowl on the dining table had only about 5 apples, squeezed neatly together. Even the magazines were stacked neatly on their coffee table. There was an air freshener mounted on their wall near the kitchen, and the apartment smelled of lavender.

“Hi Tony!” Jan squealed. Before Tony could say anything, she threw herself onto him for a hug, and squeezed him. “You’re taller!”

“Of course Jan!” Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re still with Hank, huh?”

She nodded her head excitedly while letting go of Tony. “And you’re still with, Whit?”

“Oh we uh, broke up like 50 years ago.” He said.

Jan’s face fell. “Oh, I’m sorry.” After a beat, she continued. “You know, I actually miss that science fair.”

“Same,” Tony smiled. “I mean, I miss showing off my stuff.”

Jane and Jan were laughing.

“Tony,” he extended his hand to Jane.

“Jane Foster.”

“Hank’s not here by the way,” Jan informed him. “Scott, his roommate, and he are working on some science stuff back at the campus.”

“I see. Anyways, I have some stuff to give to Rhodey, you girls carry on.” He went on to knock on Rhodey’s door. He had told Tony that his room was the one with the single bed.

“Come in.”

“Hey honey bear!”

“What are you doing here?” Rhodey grinned. He tossed a crumpled tissue into his small waste paper basket from his study table, which was overflowing with crushed papers and tissues.

“That bad huh?” Tony asked, pointing at the mess.

“Yeah.” Rhodey sniffled. “Doc told me to stay here for the next 2 days. Brought me something?” He nodded at the papers Tony was holding.

“Yeah your aerospace stuff. _Carol_ gave them to me,” Tony purposely stressed on her name. Rhodey blushed slightly.

He took the stuff from Tony. He couldn’t help but groan when he saw the deadline. “All I wanted to do was rest!”

“Face it, you’re in Engineering.” Tony shrugged. He went to the window. “And you’re supposed to have been sleeping before this.”

“I _was_ and _am_ doing engineering math, Tony,” Rhodey said, voice flat. “I might accidentally hurl something at you and I’m sick.” Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Laughing at my misery, are we?”

“Alright I’m not,” Tony stopped laughing. He tried to keep it in, but he failed. So, he ended up snorting loudly and guffawing. The laughter intensified when he saw Rhodey’s glare.

“Alright, I’ll fucking stop.” This time, he meant it. He turned to look outside the window.

Unlike room 6-39, 6-40 faced the main road. From Rhodey’s room, Tony could look at cars passing by their campus. He could look at young kids excitedly pointing at the campus and laughing wildly (if only they knew what studies inside was like). He even saw an ice cream stand located just outside the side entrance to the apartments. Tony’s next goal was to try out the flavors. Even further away, he could see roads and more cars speeding. He wished he was happily singing his life away in one of those convertibles, instead of being stuck in school.

“That’s how freedom looks like,” Rhodey said without even looking up. He was solving math equations. “I look at that view every morning, Tony. And that only makes me want to do my best here and get out of this campus fast.”

Tony turned to look at his best friend. Rhodey looked so tired but he was persevering. He was always doing his best to achieve his dreams, to fulfill his goals. Tony was glad that he managed to find Rhodey during the most fucked up period in his life. He smiled, feeling thankful.

“Oh and congratulations by the way Tones.” Rhodey switched off his calculator. “Stark Industries is taking things to the next level.”

Tony’s smile vanished. A frown settled on his face instead. “Thanks.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “You know, contrary to popular beliefs, media students aren’t the only ones with access to the news _and_ newspapers in the campus!”

“Wow and that’s another myth broken.”

“You can confirm with Happy. Plus, there’s a copy outside. Page 4. Read it before you go. I’m just gonna rest for a few minutes. Still have this stupid circuit analysis homework I need to submit by 8.” He got up and stretched.

“Take care, my honey child.” Tony hugged Rhodey despite his protests and arguments of spreading the virus to Tony and subsequently his housemates.

“You too, sweetheart.” Rhodey winked at him. Tony chuckled.

His chuckled died once he shut Rhodey’s room door. He went to the dining table where there was a copy of the newspaper. He lifted it up and flipped through until he found the article.

**_Stark Industries launches clean energy plans_ **

Tony frowned. Obi, his dad’s business partner and his dad always told him that the company was going to solely focus on supplying the US military with weapons. Clean energy was never on their goals list, even though Tony suggested a few ideas and even uploaded some of his plans on the company’s server, which was encouraged by Obi.

He read the article. His eyes widened in anger. He didn’t even realize he was crushing the sides of the paper; because how dare they use his idea and not give him a single credit? His name never appeared in the article. Heck, there was a big picture of Obi and his dad, grinning like idiots, for the photographer.

**_The plan to use the arc reactor technology for clean energy was crafted by both Howard Stark and his long-time business partner, Obadiah Stane._ **

Correction. It was crafted by Tony and stolen by Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane. Tony’s hands were shaking.

“Tony are you ok?” Jan placed a hand on his shoulder. Tony jolted at that.

“Yeah I am.” Tony managed. He folded back the newspaper and placed it on the table. “I should get going. Lots of uh, projects to do.”

He quickly left 6-40. Jan couldn’t help but flinch when she heard the main door of 6-39 slam shut with a thunderous sound.

Tony paced around the apartment. No one was back from school yet, so he was alone. He was so mad that he wanted to break something. He took his spanner and threw it at a wall. After a few seconds of pacing and swearing, he took his screwdriver and threw it, hard, at the main door. It left a mark. Then, he took out his phone and dialed a very familiar number. He gritted his teeth while the phone kept ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback, please leave it at the comments section. I'd be more than happy to read it and reply :)


	10. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is angry, Bruce doesn't know how to go on with life anymore and Steve is at the gym. What did Bruce decide to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story every Thursday starting from today. Happy New Year to you guys! Hopefully 2017 will be better!
> 
> PLUS- There's a bit of Bruce angst here. I love Bruce Banner by the way.

“Tony what a surprise! You called!” Obadiah’s voice was heard.

“What the hell are you all doing, Obi?” Tony went straight to the point. He spoke while gritting his teeth.

“Nice to speak to you too, Tony.” Obadiah cleared his throat. “What do you mean? We’re doing work of course!”

“Obi,” Tony spoke, annoyed. “Stark Industries was going to focus on supplying the US military with weapons. What’s this clean energy shit you guys brought up? Is it a publicity stunt? Is it?”

“Oh come on Tony. The company needed a little shift from its focus. You sound like we are shutting down the company entirely to get the media on our side!”

“I don’t care actually. I don’t give a flying fuck if the company wants to supply military weapons or change focus or be a slut to the media or supply fucking baby bottles!” Tony took in a deep breath. Then continued. “I just want to know whose clean energy plan it was.”

Tony walked out to the balcony and leaned on the railing, which was slightly hot because of the direct sunlight. He could see some students walking into the hostel entrance, Clint and Natasha were among them.

“Tony,” Obadiah started. “It was our idea to bring in the plan and-”

“Whose plan was it?” Tony asked again, with a firm voice but nearly shouting it out.

Obadiah sighed at the other end of the phone. “It was in the company’s server. Your dad and I-”

“Obi!” Tony said, exasperated. “I uploaded that plan just last year because you told me to! It was to use the arc reactor technology to supply clean energy! You guys just took it fro-”

“We took it from the server, Tony,” Obadiah said, firmly. “We have responsibilities for all the plans and blueprints uploaded there.”

“Fine! How about giving credits to the person who-”

“Tony-”

“Actually sat down to come up with that idea and to implement it and upload it-”

“Tony!”

“What?!” Tony barked.

“We… Your father, didn’t want to bring you into the spotlight because of our competitors.”

“Cut the bullshit Obi!” Tony shouted. “I’ve been under the media’s eyes since 4. So if my dad ever wanted to protect me, he should have done it when I was fucking 4 and not fucking 21!”

“Tony, you’re kinda overreacting here.” Obadiah sighed again.

“Kinda overreacting?! Obi I’m not asking to be CEO or shit here! I’m just asking where the fuck is my name on that stupid article?!”

“Sorry Tony.” That was all Obadiah could say. “We didn’t want the press to disturb you again. Ever since you nearly crashed your car in a convenience store, drunk, the press has been eyeing you.”

“In my defense, it was right after a bad breakup _and_ I didn’t actually crash it. I managed to swerve at the last minute.” Tony shrugged. “But what you guys did, if someone were to do it in campus, they’d be suspended for a week from school, in the name of plagiarism.”

“So you’re gonna sue your own company?” Obadiah chuckled.

“I’m just re-considering coming back home for the 2 weeks.”

Something clattered at the other end of the line. “Come on! Just because of this you’re gonna ignore us here, especially Jarvis and Ana?”

Obadiah sure knew how to hit Tony where it’ll hurt. But Tony’s face lit up after he mentioned about Jarvis. Gosh he missed his butler and his wife. “Point taken. I’ll be seeing you soon then. But don’t expect me to be all forgiving and nice.”

“I really won’t,” Obadiah said. “So, I will… Howard! Hey come here, Tony is on the line!”

“Obi!” Tony hissed. His entire body tensed when he heard his father’s voice.

“That so? Tell him to do well in school.” He heard his dad’s voice, followed by a door shut.

Tony felt crushed. He didn’t expect his father to talk to him directly. But for a second he had his hopes high.

“See you Tony,” Obadiah said and hung up.

Tony hung up too. He felt tears in his eyes. He wiped them hastily and tossed his phone onto the couch. He couldn’t control his breathing, which led to an involuntary sob escaping him. His right hand cupped his mouth as he dropped to his knees, shuddering as more tears fell. His dad never told him he loved him, was only present for his birthday twice and never openly praised him for his work. He was there at home, but it always felt like he wasn’t there. Tony didn’t know how to ask his dad if he loved him or hated him. He wanted to know, desperately, but he knew he couldn’t.

The only good memory he had was his dad taking care of him for one night when he was down with fever, when Tony was 8. He read him a story and tucked him on his bed. He remembers his dad’s hand massaging his forehead, while he fell into a deep sleep. He missed it so much.

With anger and sadness mixed up inside him, Tony got up. He needed to punch or throw something. The nearest item was his toolbox. It was beside the television. He took it and threw it violently across the room. The box further opened Clint’s, Bruce’s and Thor’s half open room door, and crashed inside the room. All his tools came out while the box broke apart.

He took his phone and bag and left the apartment. When Natasha and Clint walked past him, he didn’t even acknowledge them.

…

The stress was getting to them. With exams, projects and assignments submissions coming up, the housemates in 6-39 had little time to bond. Take-outs became regular in the apartment. Coffee was finishing fast as everyone started to burn the midnight oil.

Tony was nice enough to write an apology letter to Bruce, Thor and Clint for the mess he created. But he didn’t explain why he did it.

Clint was appalled to find tools scattered on his table, which was the middle one, and on the floor.

“Nat, take a look at this,” Clint gasped.

They did not have a good feeling when Tony walked past them without even saying a hi. They started to worry once Jan updated them about Tony’s behavior in her apartment. It only got worse when they saw a screwdriver near the front door and a spanner near the dining table. They were not prepared for the sight in the room.

“What happened here?” Natasha asked. “Ok, this was definitely Tony. Gosh is he, stressed?”

“Thank God nothing broke.” Clint was examining his table. “To the extent that he threw his entire tool set into the room?” He looked up at her.

Natasha helped him pick up the tools. But once she saw the condition of the box, her face fell. “The box is broken beyond repair, Clint. I’m calling Steve to let him know about this. Just get the tools and put them at the side of the living room.”

She went out to the balcony to contact Steve. He picked up on the third ring.

“Hey Nat!” He said cheerfully. “What’s up?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m at the science school café with Bucky, also looking out for Bruce. Any problem?”

“Is Bruce there?”

“No, he isn’t here. I don’t think he’ll be coming though.” Steve cleared his throat. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s Tony.” Nat leaned against the railing. “I think he has some problems going on.”

Steve was paying full attention to Natasha now. “Why, what happened?”

“He’s your roommate, so I need you to talk to him. You do know how much he cares about his tools, right?”

“Nat you’re scaring me.” At the background, she could hear Bucky’s concerned voice.

“He threw his entire tool set into Clint’s room. Steve, the toolbox is broken! His stuff are scattered all over Clint’s study table and for God’s sake, it’s in the middle!”

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment. He was trying to digest the fact that Tony threw his toolbox somewhere, let alone a room.

When Steve was still silent, Natasha continued. “We were stopped by a very worried Jan. She told us he looked pissed after reading the clean energy article, about his dad’s company. So, please talk to him later at night. Please Steve, it’s already a battle with Bruce.”

“I will, no worries Nat.” Steve adjusted the phone. “And thanks, for telling me.”

“I know you care about him a lot. Steve,” her voice faltered a bit as her throat went dry. She swallowed before continuing. “You aren’t the only one who hears him scream at night when he has nightmares. We all can hear too. But we know you are taking good care of him. Thank you Steve, but really, please update us if something is terribly wrong. Goodbye.” She hung up.

Tony only returned after 11 that night. No one knows how he sneaked up without Phil catching him. But he did, and it was already two times.

Steve managed to talk to him. But it was clear that Tony only shared about 10% of what happened. He spoke about his dad’s company stealing his idea and how he vented off his frustration by throwing his toolbox.

They decided to forget about what happened.

While Tony was dealing with his own problems, Bruce’s condition was getting worse. He hated going to class. Some days, he wanted to take a sick leave and just stay at his room. Ross was always making fun of him, and his comments thoroughly affected Bruce’s self-esteem.

_“You’re not even an amateur in doing this research, you suck!”_

_“Drop out from Grand and go to some low-class Uni.”_

_“You’re gonna fail all the modules and be a hopeless case in life.”_

_“I hate you, Bruce. You’re a loser and nothing else.”_

Betty was trying to help him. She made jokes that made him laugh. But it was only for a short period. They always went to the science café after school, or to the library to study together. If Bruce’s school life had one good thing happening, Betty was the reason behind it. He could see that his housemates made attempts to cheer him up. He was not all that stupid. He knew they were following him to find out more about why he always felt down; Bruce appreciated that deeply. He had spotted Steve twice, Tony and Thor once.

Bruce had cried himself to sleep for 3 days. His roommates had no idea. The next morning, Friday, he woke up with a firm decision, to put an end to everything.

Perhaps Grand wasn’t for him. Maybe Ross was right. He was a loser. He was bad at everything he did. It explained why no one wanted to befriend him in Middle School. It also explained why he attended prom alone in High School and why his parents just left him with his aunt. Everything made sense. He was a sore loser and no one, perhaps even Betty, can prove otherwise.

…

It was Friday night, just 2 weeks before the mid-semester examinations. Steve was punching the life out of a punching bag in the school gym. He had submitted his final assignment today, which felt so good. He had to Snapchat himself submitting his hardcopy work on third world countries in his teacher’s locker.

He was still however, stressed. Exams were coming, Bruce looked sadder than ever and Tony was always having nightmares. He gave the bag another solid punch.

The people in the gym were already going back to their apartments. It was going to be 9. But Steve didn’t seem to care. The gym closes at 10 anyways.

“You seem good at this,” a female voice came. “Ever considered joining boxing or the Gym Club?”

“No ma’am,” Steve panted. Another blow landed on the bag. “This is just to relieve stress. I am already part of the Art Club.”

“You should consider,” she said. She was wiping a 3kg dumbbell. “I’m Maria Hill by the way. I’m a gym teacher in the evening. At times I assist Phil in the hostel issues. In the morning, I’m lecturer Alexander Pierce’s secretary.”

Upon hearing the name Pierce, Steve’s blow to the punching bag landed way harder than it should have. He involuntarily gave it another hard blow. The chain rattled as the bag broke free and landed on the floor. Steve wanted to punch again, but he controlled his movement which made his hand shake. His jaws were clenched in anger.

“Huh, another Pierce hater.” Maria smiled. “You’re not the first one.”

Steve placed his palms on his thighs and bent down. He was panting. “It’s not him. It’s his son, Ross.”

“Oh,” Maria said nonchalantly. “What about him?”

“He is bullying one of my housemates. And it’s getting out of hand.”

Maria turned to him. Her expression looked dead serious. “Has he told anyone from the authorities about this?”

“I don’t think so, ma’am. He seems reluctant. But we are trying to help him.”

“It’s better for him to tell someone. He can come and talk to me. Or even to your warden, Phil.”

Steve nodded. He was going to help Bruce no matter what.

“You should get going, young man,” Maria said. “I’m shutting the gym slightly earlier today.”

“Sure. Thank you, I will tell him.” Steve spoke. He went to his bag to take his towel to wipe his sweat off. He took his phone out. He was beyond appalled to find 67 missed calls and 115 messages.

They were all from his housemates, except Bruce, and from Bucky. He took his bag and walked out of the gym. He was about to call back Natasha, which was the latest missed call, when Bucky screamed his name and ran to him.

“What the heck were you doing in the gym for so long?” Bucky was panting. Sweat ran down his forehead. Steve frowned because he usually spent longer time in the gym, in fact, today was one of those days he exited earlier. Bucky was dressed in a Cookie Monster pajamas, which showed he was about to go to bed. So why did he run here?

Bucky continued. “You need to get back to the apartment, NOW.”

“Why, what is happening?” Steve asked as he picked up his bag.

“It’s Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Bruce do?!  
> Leave comments if you've got any feedback to give! :)


	11. Fight It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a great friend and an angry Phil Coulson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos guys! I hope you all are fine this week. I'm having so much of stress from school.   
> Anyways, here is the next chapter! Happy reading!:)

Steve didn’t care if his entire body was aching. He didn’t care if his sweaty shirt started to stick to his skin. He wasn’t watching his way while running, which made him trip at three places. His mind was only focused one person: Bruce.

Bucky told Steve about where Bruce was. They ran back to the hostel. They took the lift to the 6th level. Bucky turned to run back to 6-38. Steve wanted to go to his apartment, but when he saw the stairs to the roof access door, his mind changed. He ran up the steps to the roof.

All his housemates were gathered there. When he went closer, he could hear Tony’s soothing voice. He also saw Bruce standing close to the edge of the building.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Tony asked. “Take my hand. I’ll bring you away from here. Come on, science buddy.”

“I don’t see why I should go back.” Bruce was crying. “Everyone hates me, Tony. Even my parents. They left me with my aunt. I am such a hopeless guy, crying on a rooftop at night.”

Tony sighed. Steve looked at the others. Natasha was looking at Bruce with concern. She still had her bag with her. Clint’s hands were shaking in fear. Thor’s fists were clenched at his sides. He was still in the clothes he wore to school in the morning. Steve dropped his bag which made Tony turn to his direction.

He turned back to Bruce. “Hey, parents sometimes don’t tell their kids things. Trust me, I’m speaking from experience. Maybe they went overseas for a job. So once they’re settled, they’ll call you.”

“That won’t happen anymore,” Bruce said quietly. There was a strong wind hitting them. Natasha’s hair was flying wildly. “They died two years ago.”

Tony tried not to gasp loudly. Steve closed his eyes for a moment. He knows how it feels to have lost his parents. He let the lump in his throat grow, ignoring the pain. Tears fell out of his eyes. He opened his eyes to find tears running down Clint’s face too, and Natasha giving his hand a little squeeze. Thor was wiping his own tears.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said softly. “Bruce, let me tell you something.”

Bruce turned to him.

“If this was a solution to everything,” Tony started, pointing at the ground. “I would have done it to myself a long time ago, heck I wouldn’t even be in U.”

Bruce gasped slightly at the brutal honesty Tony just displayed. Steve felt his chest tighten.

“We’ve got to fight, Bruce. Ross is just one person with a bunch of lousy sidekicks. He’s just jealous of you because you’re better than him in all ways. He’s an absolute idiot, who would hate everything, even his own surname. I bet he hates his sidekicks too.

“Everything may seem so bleak right now. You might feel that you don’t have a way out. Bruce, trust me, in a few years when you look back, you’ll be laughing at this. You’ll realize Ross is just a tiny part in this entire universe. Ending it shouldn’t even be an option. You gotta fight, Bruce. Fight for what is yours.”

He took a step closer.

“We, your housemates love you. It’s only been four months. But we really adore you. You’re a really good friend and a responsible housemate. Bruce, you’re the best.”

He took another step closer. Bruce was looking at the ground now. His eyes kept darting around, but settled on one of the lampposts lit brightly at the entrance of the hostel.

“I’m honored to have you as my science buddy. Now,” Tony managed to take another step closer. “Take my hand. Fight it.”

Bruce was staring at Tony’s fully extended hand. He was thinking. Tony was giving him a choice. He respects him as a human being. That was enough for him. Encouragement comes in the weirdest ways possible. But Bruce was definitely not expecting it to come from Tony. It would be easier to jump off. He wouldn’t have to face Ross anymore. But Ross was just one person. He had his housemates by his side along with Betty. Maybe it could be possible for Bruce to fight this. And, he could absolutely trust his other housemates, who he too, adores too much.

He slowly reached out to take Tony’s hand. But he stopped midway. He looked up at Tony. Even in the darkness, he could see the hope illuminating in his sharp eyes. Bruce had a very light smile, which can’t be seen easily.

He stretched fully and grabbed Tony’s hand, like his life depended on it.

Clint heaved a huge sigh of relief. Natasha closed her eyes and sighed. Thor didn’t even realize he was holding his breath. When he did, he exhaled loudly. Steve was so glad, he immediately looked up at the vast navy blue sky above them, which had millions of stars hanging around. The wind was beating harder now.

Tony’s eyes widened slightly when Bruce took his hand. He looked at it in disbelief for a few seconds. Then he looked up at Bruce’s eyes, which were filled with tears. Tony’s eyes were watering. He pulled Bruce towards him, and gave him a tight hug.

“It’ll be great if you guys could join,” Tony managed to say without a hitch in his voice.

Thor quickly ran to them and hugged both Tony and Bruce. Clint was hugging Bruce’s back while Natasha was hugging both Tony and Bruce, just like Thor, but on the left side. Steve hesitated.

“I came from the gym, I stink.” He looked down at his feet. By now, the sweat on his skin and shirt had dried up. But he felt sticky.

“We won’t mind,” Natasha’s voice came. It was muffled.

Steve shrugged. He then walked to them. His chest was on Tony’s back, while his arms were on either side, on Thor’s and Natasha’s back.

They remained like this for a few minutes. They were relieved that they were able to bring Bruce back. They were so glad Bruce didn’t jump off but was sitting at the edge when Clint found him up there. Above all, they were more than happy they found one another. Each of them didn’t expect friendships as strong as this to be forged. But they were here, for one another, and always will be. That was enough for each of them.

The hug became tighter, and all of them were crying. Bruce was shaking under Tony’s arms. Natasha’s head was resting on Tony’s left shoulder, and her tears were making his shirt wet. Clint was sobbing on Bruce’s shoulders, while Thor was sobbing on Tony’s right shoulder. Steve was resting his head on the back of Tony’s head, he was crying lightly.

But soon, Bruce got up. The rest of them broke the hug. They turned away to wipe away their own tears.

“You need a shower, Steve,” Bruce said after a long time of silence.

It started with Clint’s loud snort, which made mucus fly out of his nose. The rest of them were doubled up with laughter. Thor plopped down onto the ground, trying to control his laughter. Tony and Bruce were holding onto one another, laughing their hearts out. Natasha was resting her hands on Thor’s shoulders, finally controlling her laughter. Steve on the other hand, gave Clint a handkerchief. He gave them a light-hearted glare, but that turned into a smile because he realized they were his idiots. His extremely good friends who are complete nutcases but the best to hang out with.

“Guys, we should go down before Phil or anyone spots us up here,” Steve said. He was already picking up his bag.

The rest of them slowly made their way to the 6th level, with Steve leading the way.

…

Tony was making coffee for all of them. He was on the phone too, talking to someone with so much of excitement and smiles. Natasha and Clint were at 6-38 and 6-40 respectively, requesting them to keep Bruce’s suicide attempt within the hallways of level 6. Thor and Bruce were seated on the couch, sharing with one another about how they were studying for their exams, while Steve was in his room, combing his hair after a good shower.

Natasha entered the apartment. “6-38 told us they’ll never let this leak. They are more than willing to help you, Bruce.”

“So does 6-40.” Clint said after Natasha.

“We also requested everyone from both rooms, from the science school to gather here,” Natasha said this time.

As if that was their cue, the science school students from the other rooms walked in.

They were: Hank Pym, Bucky Barnes, Jane Foster, Scott Lang and Wanda Maximoff.

Bucky looked very serious.

He was walking across the hallway, studying about Biomolecules when he saw Clint running from the roof access to 6-39, and subsequently across the hallway in full panic mode. It took him some time to calm Clint down before informing the other rooms about the ordeal. At that time, there was no one in 6-39. Clint called Natasha, who then called Tony, Thor and Steve. When Steve didn’t pick up, Bucky went to get him.

“Bruce, these are the people you can look out for in science school, including myself.” Natasha stood up.

“I’m Hank Pym. Pleased to meet you.” He extended his hand to Bruce. Bruce stood up and took it.

“I’m Bucky Barnes, and we’ve met before.” He smiled. He couldn’t help but hug Bruce tightly. He hugged back.

“I’m Wanda Maximoff.” She too extended her hand.

“I’m Scott Lang, same course as Hanky here.” He hugged Bruce. Hank rolled his eyes.

“I’m Jane Foster. Nice to meet you.” Her confidence simply radiated from her. She gave a bright smile, which made her eyes sparkle. Her ponytail swayed as she shook Bruce’s hand.

Thor couldn’t help but admire that. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath while looking at her. Jane caught his eye. She smiled at him. Gosh, Thor totally loved her smile.

“I have a friend taking Psychology, in my apartment. You can talk to him if you want to.” Bucky offered.

Tony walked to the couch area and served both Bruce and Thor coffee. He ruffled Bruce’s hair, before walking back to pour more coffee in separate cups to give it to the science students. Steve walked out of his room and was just in time to receive his cup from Tony.

“If you are alone, you can look out for one of us.” Natasha sipped her coffee. “We’re here, Bruce.”

“Alright, all the best for the last 2 weeks of school guys!” Hank said excitedly. “And do your best for exams.”

“Oh Hank.” Jane did a hair flip. “Glad to meet all of you in 6-39. I intend to visit 6-38!”

“Hilarious,” Scott scoffed.

“Hey Scotty bear, at least I know how to make friends.” Jane gave him a pat on his back. “But uh, I don’t know your name and yours.” She pointed at Thor and then at Steve.

“I am Thor.” He stood up.

“I am Steve.” Steve smiled.

“Jane.” She smiled at both of them. “Alright, Bruce, you have us. Just call us. Hey, we all, from level 6, should exchange numbers soon.”

“How did we not do this sooner?” Bucky mumbled to himself. He was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Ok, how about we create a system to not make this messy?” Tony spoke up. “Clint, get our numbers with our names and go to 6-40 first. One of them from 38 will come to 39 and we swap. So that 38 will go to 40 and 40 goes to 38. Get it?”

“Genius,” Hank winked. Tony gave him a pat and was pulled into a side hug by Hank. They were reminiscing their science fair days.

Soon, there were movements in the 6th level. Wanda, Jane and Clint were walking around with each other’s numbers.

Wanda was in 6-39, Clint and Jane were in 6-38. They messed up the plan but the mission was accomplished.

Tony was walking to 6-38 to visit Happy and Pepper when he saw a furious Phil walking out of the lift. He looked at both ends of the hallway and saw all the apartment doors open.

“Why is the roof access open?!” He bellowed at no one in particular.

“Woah Phil,” Tony said, taken aback slightly. “We didn’t even notice it. And it’s like hidden at that corner.”

“And you expect me to buy it?” Phil was glaring at him. “I noticed the open door in the system. It’s been unlocked for two full hours.”

Tony knew about the layout of the CCTV cameras. He knew till what angle it could record and where it was placed. None of the cameras positioned in level 6 could capture the person opening the roof access door or entering it. So he was sure he could defend his mates from potential trouble. Unless Phil was to rewind the footage. Well, he hoped it would not go to that.

“What are you thinking, Phil?” Tony asked. He folded his arms across his chest. His eyes were lit up in anger coming from defiance. He was confident.

All the students from level 6 were standing outside their rooms. Phil’s bellow was loud enough to scare them. They were looking at Tony defending them with ease. Plus, this was the angriest Phil Coulson they’ve ever seen.

“You want to know, Tony?” He asked. “I think one of you was responsible for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's Tony going to handle this?  
> If you have comments you can leave them below :)


	12. Hiding Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony manages the situation "pretty well". Bruce and pals discuss on how they can make Ross payback and Sunset Bain? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm posting this at like midnight (it's already Thursday here!) because I won't have time later on (school ugh). Thank you for the support so far everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying this. Happy reading!

It was true. One of them was. But Tony was going to fight back because the level 6 students didn’t deserve this accusation. Just because something happens in their level, it doesn’t mean it was their fault!

“That’s ludicrous.” Tony’s voice was barely a whisper. He was angry. He was also calculating the probability of Phil viewing the video footage. He was trying to craft out a reply that would be both logical and sensible. “It could have been some idiot from another level, or best, another building!”

Phil seemed to consider this. Tony felt relieved. This was going his way.

“You suspect us because we live nearest to the roof access. I understand. But I know my friends in all these apartments aren’t idiots to just open the door and leave it unlocked for hours. We’re already stressed, Phil. It’ll be a pleasure, if you could leave us to our own devices.” Tony turned back to go back to his room. He could meet Happy and Pepper later. Bruce gulped. He was the “idiot” who managed to unlock the roof access and left it open.

“Right, son of Howard Stark,” Phil muttered under his breath. It was soft, but Tony heard it.

“NO!” Tony turned back and roared. He totally forgot about managing the situation. He saw a few students from 6-38 flinch. Pepper was one of them. He also saw Happy walking towards him, but stopped. “I’M NOT SAYING THIS AS THE SON OF HOWARD STARK OR AS THE SON OF A WEAPONS DEVELOPER. I’M SAYING THIS AS TONY STARK AND YOU DAMN WELL RESPECT THAT!” He pointed his finger at Phil, who was taken aback by his sudden roar aimed at him.

“Tony,” he heard Rhodey’s voice beside him. He felt a warm hand hold him. “It’s ok, man.”

“Calm down, Tony.” Steve’s voice was soft.

His finger was shaking in front of Phil’s face, when the lift door opened. Before anyone walked out, Steve grabbed Tony’s stretched hand and forced it down. Tony managed to relax while Maria Hill walked out.

“What the hell is going on here?” she asked. “Phil? Students from even level 3 are calling the main desk below to say they hear shouting above them. I had to go to every level to check.”

“No, it was uh my fault.” Phil turned to her. “I shouted at them, thinking they were the ones who opened the roof access door.”

“What!” she exclaimed. She turned to look at the corner stairs leading up to the door and back at Phil. “So, the shouts, they came from you?”

“Yeah, they did,” Phil answered. He turned to look at Tony, with an apologetic expression.

Tony yanked out of Steve’s and Rhodey’s grip. He brisk walked back to 6-39. Even Phil could hear Tony slamming his room door. It was very quiet for a moment. The students didn’t know whether to go back to their room or hang around outside. Maria was looking at Phil, who was looking at the floor, guilt plastered across his face.

“So you took it out on him, huh,” Maria asked.

“He has spirit I got to admit,” Phil smiled. “Yeah, I kinda did.” Maria shook her head. Her lips were pursed.

Phil looked back up. “Uh students, I am sorry for the misunderstanding. Please go back to your rooms and 11pm is lights out.”

The students shuffled back while Phil and Maria went to the roof access door.

“I’ll deal with Tony,” Steve said. Rhodey nodded.

Steve ran back to the apartment. He slowly opened his room door. He expected Tony to be curled up on bed. Or a messy room. But he didn’t expect to see Tony just sitting on the edge of his bed, looking calm. The room was still clean. Steve walked to Tony. He stood in front of him and was just looking at him.

After a while, Tony spoke. “I uh, I lost it there, didn’t I?”

Steve sighed. The others were outside their room, looking concerned. He gave them a thumbs up before continuing. “Yeah. You scared many of us.”

Tony let out a laugh. “I need to explain something to you, Steve.” He looked up. Steve nodded.

“It’s not that I hate my dad,” he began. “He, beat me up, a lot. It gets worse when he’s drunk. But he never really showed me any love. So, I despise it when someone just points at me and says it’s Howard Stark’s son. Because, I just hate that connection. Don’t take me wrong, but my butler made a better father than he did. And uh, the nightmares. They come when I’m stressed. It’s worse this past few weeks right? Yeah. They’re always my dad coming to beat me up, with a bottle or just anything.”

Steve was absorbing everything Tony just said. He couldn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say. At least now he knew what Tony was experiencing and why.

“So, you are a victim of child abuse?” Steve asked once everything sunk in. Tony nodded. “You could have told us.”

“I just did. And sympathy is the last thing I want.” He was looking at the floor but nodded towards the door, indicating that he knew his housemates were listening to their conversation. The room went silent for a long time. No one said anything.

“Hey uh, you don’t mind me asking this from you?” Tony spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“You’re good at this.” Tony didn’t give Steve eye contact. “Can I uh, um, have… Can you uh… Can you, can you maybe, give me a hug?”

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. “Next time, you don’t have to ask me.”

He went closer to Tony. He wrapped his arm around his good friend. Tony hugged back, he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. They were in this position for about a minute. Steve felt his shirt getting wet, at the abdomen area.

“Tony,” Steve said. He pushed back Tony’s hair while Tony looked up at him. His eyes were red, with tears streaming down.

“I shouldn’t have shouted at Phil,” he let out a sob.

“It’s ok,” Steve smiled. “It’s better to let out your feelings out than to bottle them up. Apologize to him tomorrow morning. It’s alright.”

“Okay,” Tony replied, softly. “Thank you.”

“Thank you to _you_ too, Tony. You stood up for 18 people today. Not everyone can do that. You’re a good guy. Also, you were able to bring Bruce back to us. And I want you to remember that.” Tony buried his face into Steve’s stomach when he heard what Steve said. “Plus, shit happens.”

Tony started to laugh. Steve was still ruffling Tony’s hair, but this time, he started to grin.

“Thank you, Steve,” Tony mumbled to his stomach.

“You’re welcome, Tony.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony again.

The others were watching this from outside.

“Are they dating yet?” Clint asked.

“Nope.” Natasha replied. “Still friends.” She had a feeling Tony was looking at someone else. From the way he spoke in the phone to that someone, she could kind of gauge. But she couldn’t help but feel that Steve and Tony should be together. She was really hoping that her guess could be wrong, for once.

“I hope they will. They are made for one another, am I right, friend Bruce?” Thor asked, with a smile.

“Yeah,” Bruce agreed. He smiled while pushing his glasses up his nose. “They should.”

“Come on Clint, go back to your room,” Natasha said. He was watching Steve and Tony hugging one another intently.

When Clint didn’t move Natasha threw one of her notebooks at him. Clint saw it flying towards him from the corner of his eye. He moved sideways to dodge it, but he lost balance. He thought he was going to hold the wall for his support. Instead, it was the bathroom door that came into contact with his shoulder, which swung open, causing Clint to fall inside.

Thor ran into his room, bursting out into laughter. His deep laughter made Bruce laugh too. Natasha was looking at Clint’s sprawled figure guiltily. But Tony and Steve never broke their hug.

…

It was a very cool Sunday early evening. Bruce was recovering from his ordeal. All his housemates willingly interacted with him.

Tony apologized to Phil the first thing in the morning. There were no hard feelings and all was settled between the both of them. Phil decided to let the issue go. He said he trusted the level 6 students. That hurt Tony slightly, as he had lied. But some lies have to be told to hide a secret. Nonetheless, the issue was settled. Phil locked the roof access door while Tony returned to his apartment.

They were watching The Price is Right in the evening. Clint was excitedly yelling out the amount he thought the contestant should say. Thor was opposing Clint’s prices while Bruce, who was seated between them, Natasha and Steve watched the drama unfolding before them.

“That bloody bed set is above $3500!” Clint exclaimed.

“No friend Clint!” Thor jumped up. “It is about a thousand dollars!”

“What, no!” Clint screamed. “It’s a queen sized one! It’s over 3.5k I am talking from experience!”

“And the price is?” The host asked enthusiastically. The contestant had said $2000.

The model flipped the card to reveal, the exact $2000. The contestant screamed in happiness and hugged the host. The crowd was cheering.

“Fuck!” Clint slumped down the couch in defeat.

“We both lost, friend Clint,” Thor smiled. He offered Clint a fist bump, who tiredly returned it back.

 A very excited looking Tony came to the living room from his room. He was on the phone for a while, chatting with someone. He was on the phone a lot nowadays. He seemed happy talking to this person. Whenever he saw the caller ID for this person, his face lit up. The others wanted to know who it was but Tony wasn’t sharing it with them, yet. It was as if he was keeping this a secret, but he was only waiting for the right time.

Now, he was holding a ball, a remote control and a few sticky notes.

“What’s that for?” Natasha asked.

“I have a plan, I think.” Tony plopped down on the couch beside Steve. He placed the items he was holding onto the new coffee table.

“What’s this small ball?” Bruce asked. He picked it up to examine it.

“That’s something I cooked up during break time. I did it in the Engineering labs located at the basement of the school.” Tony grinned. “It’s a stink bomb.”

Bruce frowned. He looked at it more intensely. “What’s this for?”

“That’s what I want to talk about.” Tony looked at his palms.

His housemates were looking at him expectantly.

“See, I thought that that could be used at Ross.”

“How?” Natasha asked.

Tony sighed. “Still working on that. But for now, I thought if we could trap Ross in one of those sitting down cubicles in the toilet, I could activate it using this remote control. While there are people in there. And uh, yeah he’ll be embarrassed?”

Clint and Thor understood his plan. They were excited to try it out.

“Ok, but how do we know when Ross enters the toilet and which toilet?” Natasha asked.

Tony was thinking. Just then, Bruce started to speak.

“I saw his habits after tests,” he said. “He usually goes down to the level 1 toilet near the lifts and then jogs off to the Engineering school café. His sidekicks won’t follow him then.”

“After every test?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, so far.” Bruce placed the ball back onto the table.

“What are the sticky notes for?” Thor asked this time.

“Uh,” Tony’s cheeks turned red. “It might be a stupid idea. But uh, I thought we can get his number and stick it on his back.”

Clint snorted. “That’s not stupid. Well, who knew the genius could be mean?”

“Hilarious.” Tony scoffed.

“Ok, but Bruce, will you be fine with all these?” Natasha asked him.

He smiled before nodding his head. “His number is in the class chat group. I can provide with that.”

“Nice,” Steve smiled.

“We shall plan more in the upcoming days.” Tony stood up when the doorbell rang.

“My turn!” Clint scrambled to the door. He opened it, to find a girl with brown hair staring right at him.

“Is Tony here?” she asked. Clint let her in.

“Sunset!” Tony smiled. They ran to each other and Tony kissed her lips. She too returned the kiss. “What brings you here?”

“I just wanted to see you,” she smiled. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He gave her a hug, which she returned back.

Clint and Thor were staring at them, gaping. Bruce frowned at what he saw. Natasha cocked her head to the side. Her guess was right. Steve was just… well looking at them. His breath hitched.

“These are my housemates,” Tony smiled. “That’s Clint by the door, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Thor. This is Sunset. I have been seeing her for the past few weeks.”

“Hi,” Sunset waved at them. “For the past 3 weeks, Tony.” She rolled her eyes.

The rest of them waved back with a small smile. Steve tried to smile, but failed.

“Shall we go out maybe?” Sunset asked Tony.

“Sure,” he replied. “Where?”

“Just outside campus.”

“I look fine, alright, let’s go.” Tony ditched his invention and sticky notes.

With that, both of them walked out of the apartment, with a shocked Clint watching them go.

No one said anything. They turned to look at Steve, who was scrolling through his phone. “I need to go somewhere.” Steve said without looking up.

“Take your time,” Natasha said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got any feedback, drop it at the comments below! :)


	13. Stop Crushing the Already Crushed Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky talk some things out. Tony is just too oblivious. *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are light smutty thoughts in this chapter.  
> Thank you for the support, the kudos and the comments so far!  
> Happy reading:)

Steve went to Bucky right after he walked out of the apartment. He rushed to 6-38 because he _had_ to see his best friend before his emotions got the best of him.

Wanda had opened the door.

“It’ll be great if you could check a fucking cow,” Sam was smirking at Bucky in the living room. They were sprawled across the couches, with books opened wide on their laps.

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“Because it would fucking kick your balls!” Sam started to laugh.

“Fuck you too, Wilson.” Bucky scoffed. He turned behind as he heard their apartment door click shut. “Stevie!”

“Hey,” Sam greeted him.

Steve nodded. Bucky already knew something was wrong when Steve didn’t return his usual cheerful greeting back. He brought him to his room, and shut the door.

Bucky was sharing the room with Sam. He had taken the bed nearer to the window, which was shut. His table was littered with stationary, but the books were neatly placed on top of one another. There was a small photo of Steve and himself pasted on the wall in front of his study table, which was taken during their high school graduation ceremony.

Steve sat on Bucky’s bed. He was massaging his forehead.

“So, what happened?” Bucky asked. He sat down beside his best friend.

Steve didn’t speak for a while. He was feeling, conflicted. What did he have for Tony? Was it just a good friendship blooming, or something more? Why would his breath hitch whenever his skin came into contact with Tony’s? Why would he feel like hugging Tony every time he has a nightmare? Why would he want Tony to touch him? Why?

“Steve?” Bucky asked again. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Why?” Steve spoke. “What am I feeling, Buck?”

Bucky frowned.

“I don’t know, I am feeling something,” Steve said. He was staring straight. “I feel something for Tony.” He said dreamily.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Feeling what for Tony?”

“Deep affection?” Steve’s eyes were slightly watery.

“Steve, what happened?” Bucky was getting concerned.

“Bucky, I… I… I think I am in love with Tony,” Steve sighed.

“Then tell him Stevie!”

“He is already dating someone else, for the past 3 weeks!” Steve nearly screamed this out.

Bucky nearly jumped up from his bed at the sound of Steve’s voice. It sounded broken, and unlike Steve.

“You know what, fuck it.” Steve stood up.

“No, you’re not going anywhere.” Bucky pushed him onto his bed. “You’re talking this out.”

“You can’t force me to.”

“Then why did you come here?”

Steve froze. He didn’t know. He just felt like seeing his best friend, who he knew would provide comfort. Steve just broke down. He cupped his face using his hands. Bucky placed his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. He was surprised Steve fell in love with someone he met just 4 months ago.

“I’m lost.”

Bucky pulled him for a hug. They didn’t say anything. Steve just, rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, letting out tears of frustration, confusion and sadness out. They sat on the bed for a long time, with Bucky ruffling Steve’s soft blonde hair and Steve closing and opening his eyes every 2 minutes.

“So, Tony is um, taken?” Bucky asked. He was brushed back Steve’s hair.

“Yeah,” Steve croaked. He broke the hug to stretch.  “Best part, we, the housemates, we all didn’t know. They were pretty shocked too. He knows how to keep a secret damn well.” He heard Bucky’s loud sigh. “I should have said something earlier, Buck. My fault. I kept it to myself, stupidly thinking he too liked me.”

“Hey punk, no one is blaming you. And it’s not wrong to think our crush likes us back,” Bucky smiled sadly. 

Steve wiped his tears. His eyes were bloodshot and face flushed. “Thanks Buck. He’s an oblivious idiot, really. I’m in this by myself. I hope I can get through.”

“Thing is, you’re not by yourself here. I’m with you till the end of the line, buddy. Plus, your _other_ housemates are there too.” They both hugged again, this time, Steve was smiling, a bit.

…

It had been a week since Tony introduced Sunset to his housemates.

If Tony noticed a change in Steve’s behavior towards him, he didn’t say anything. They were still friends but, the closeness they shared disappeared slightly. Usually after nightmares Steve would just wrap his arms around Tony’s shaking figure. But ever since he introduced Sunset to his housemates, all Steve did was ask him to drink water and continuously pat his back. He didn’t ask about the change; he didn’t want to know.

His housemates didn’t talk to him much either. Maybe they were pissed with Tony for hiding such a big news from them? Or they were too stressed out by the work in school? Whatever, Tony had other stuff to channel his energy on.

What he didn’t know was that his housemates were indeed pissed at him. But not for hiding a big news from them but for breaking Steve’s heart. It was so obvious, Steve having a thing for Tony. Every single housemate could see it, except for Tony. Talk about blindness.

Steve started to forget about his feelings, even though it came back haunting him at times. Exam stress was taking over him. He became a regular at the Starbucks outlet located in his Humanities school. Every evening, he came back to the apartment with either an americano (for overnight studying) or caramel macchiato in hand.

He did the same on a Wednesday late afternoon, right after sitting for a mock Japanese exam. He was sure he could only scrape through. All he wanted to do was toss all his work to the side and have a good sleep.

“Hi Steve!” Jan said as he walked to his apartment. She was standing outside their apartment. “I’m here to see Tony.”

Steve’s jaw tightened at the mention of his name. But he didn’t want Jan to know anything. So, he smiled at her instead. “I’m afraid he always comes after 9. School work, I guess.”

“That sucks! I always miss him!” Jan pouted. Steve chuckled. “Is there anyone in your apartment?”

“Now? Nah, no one should be back yet.” Steve unlocked the door.

“Is it alright if I join in? I’m all alone,” she sounded slightly sad. It kind of broke Steve’s heart to hear Jan’s sad tone, she’s a cheerful girl after all.

“Sure thing, Jan.” He told her to come in despite how tired he felt. She literally skipped her way inside.

“Gosh it feels so cozy in here!” She jumped onto their couch. Steve smiled. “I assume these are his?” She pointed at the tools pushed all the way to the wall near the balcony. She took one of the couch pillows and hugged it.

Steve nodded. He took out a can of Coca Cola and tossed it to Jan. She caught it.

“I’ll join you once I keep this.” He nodded at his bag and walked to his room door. “Hey, you never told me about your…”

Steve couldn’t complete what he was about to say. That was because, he had opened his room door, to find a naked Sunset lying down on top of a naked Tony.

Steve was disgusted. because for God’s sake, he sleeps there too and those two love birds conveniently decided to have sex with one another.

“For fuck’s sake Tony,” Steve said in a low voice. He didn’t want to raise his voice because firstly, he had had enough and secondly, Jan was seated right at the living room. “I sleep here too.”

“Come on Rogers, we had no place to go! She had people in hers and it was empty here,” Tony retorted. Sunset was already getting dressed.

Tony stood up. He was looking for his clothes, which were ridiculously scattered around the room. He didn’t even care about Steve’s presence. He was walking around naked. Steve couldn’t help but look at how long and thick Tony’s cock was. Damn, how would it feel to have him inside him, ramming his sweet spot like there was no tomorrow?

Steve’s eyes widened at that thought. But he brushed it off when he realized he was starting to get hard.

“Steve! You were asking something!” Jan shouted from the living room.

“Is that Jan?” Tony asked.

Steve didn’t bother gracing that question with an answer. He tossed his bag onto his chair and walked away to where Jan was sitting.

“Yeah… yeah I was asking what your course was.” He sat down on the other couch, trying to brush away the thoughts of Tony.

“Apparel Design and Merchandising. I’m from Design!” She squealed. “How about you?”

“World Studies and Languages. Humanities.” He smiled. It’s a pride to actually say out which school you come from.

“So it’s a date then, Tony,” Sunset grinned. She was walking towards the main door.

“Yeah babe.” After a final kiss, she left the apartment.

“He said you weren’t here!” Jan exclaimed. “Ooh, is that a date?”

“Well now you know,” he winked at her. “Yes she is! Tomorrow we’re going to that fancy eatery, just a few roads down. Gosh I can’t wait.”

“Congrats Tony,” Jan hugged him. Steve smiled at him, half-heartedly.

Steve then left them to talk to one another. He went to his room. The blankets on Tony’s side were thrown to the corner. But his side of the bed was still neat. He shut the door and just sat down on his bed. He didn’t want to do anything yet. He felt like a failure. Japanese mock test was a goner. And his one crush was going on a date. What else did he want in life?

…

“So what happened?” Clint asked. He was eating a piece of chocolate cake he bought from Business school.

It was 8 at night. Clint and Natasha were listening to Bruce’s story on how he managed to get away from Ross today. They were seated on the couch outside, studying together when they decided to take a break. Thor wasn’t back from school yet. If not he would have joined them. He didn’t really face any change after being saved from his suicide attempt. Ross was still treating him badly and spewing nonsense from his trash mouth. But Bruce had the willpower to fight on. Plus, Betty was there for him in class and after school. She became slightly busy after joining the Science school’s research club. Which meant, Bruce started to hang out with the people from level 6 in Science school.  

“See, I was walking to the library. Ross was just, you know, following me and telling me how I sucked. But suddenly, Hank and Wanda were there.” He shut his book, engrossed in telling the other two about his story. “What happened? Hank told Ross to stuff it while Wanda accompanied me to the library.”

Natasha smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed. He licked his fork, which made Natasha grimace. “Gosh I need to treat Hank someday!”

In the room which Steve and Tony share, something else was going on. Well, Steve was studying. But Tony was choosing his outfit for his date tomorrow. He tossed everything onto Steve’s bed as it was the closest to the cupboard. He didn’t know whether to wear a professional outfit, or something casual. He Googled the eatery. It was fancy but smart casual was allowed. He had a dilemma between jeans and a shirt, and a professional outfit. Who else could he turn to?

“Steve,” he called. When Steve didn’t respond, after two seconds, he tried again. “Steeeeeeeeeve!”

Steve turned back fast. He narrowed his eyes at the mess Tony created on his bed. “What?”

“Which outfit should I wear tomorrow?” he asked this, looking so innocent.

Steve sighed. Tony was rambling about how it was a fancy eatery allowing smart casual. He pointed at the jeans and turned back. He was currently writing down some Katakana characters. Tony nodded. He tossed the jeans and shirt to his bed. He chucked the rest of the clothes back, not bothering to fold them.  

Steve was wondering why his one stroke he gave to the character was so different from the one on the book when Tony called him again. Steve rolled his eyes in irritation. He turned his swiveling chair to face him, arms crossed.

“Which watch?” Tony grinned sheepishly. “Jaeger or Cartier?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. He didn’t care much. He pointed at the Jaeger. Tony thanked him. Steve turned back. He pressed down his pencil hard while re-writing the character. Tony was happily whistling to himself. Little did he know that Steve was trying so hard not to let any tears fall.

“Steve, good night.” Tony jumped onto his bed after placing his jeans and shirt onto his study table.

“So early?” Steve couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah, I have a date.” He pulled up his blanket. “Hey, I won’t fuck up tomorrow right? I even made her a small smiley faced robot, using stuff from the Engineering labs!”

Steve’s pencil broke. He gritted his teeth while sharpening it. “No you won’t. Good night Tony.”

Half an hour later, Tony got back up because he realized he had forgotten to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tony when will you realize?  
> If you've got any feedback, you can drop it at the comments below!:)


	14. What A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets ready for his date. Ross is being an ass all over again, which makes Bucky switch to his badass mode. And we see Alexander Pierce. Plus Steve is all alone in the apartment when Tony comes back from his date. But why is he looking so tired?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for all your support so far. I'm like, really grateful for that!  
> The chapters are gonna get interesting pretty soon.  
> For now, happy reading!

Everyone knew Tony was going out for a date. They didn’t say anything. When they saw him in the morning, drinking hot coffee, they wished him luck. Steve was the first one to leave in the morning. He gave a quick nod, before literally running out of the apartment.

Tony thought he ran out because of how he had behaved last night. In his nervousness and excitement combined, he had hit Steve twice. One, when Steve was drifting off into sleep, Tony accidentally gave his face a backhand slap. Two, Steve was in deep sleep when Tony started to move around in his bed. He accidentally kicked Steve on his crotch hard enough to wake him up. Steve swore before kicking Tony, sending him rolling onto the floor.

He had the entire day to himself. Thursdays meant Tony didn’t have any lessons at all. It was convenient to go out today.

The others had left the apartment at 8 in the morning. Bruce was the last one to leave, at 9.

“All the best, Tony.” He grabbed his items and quickly finished his coffee.

“How’s the issue with Ross?” Tony asked. “Thanks.”

“It can get better. It’s still the same. But, I guess I have to fight.” Bruce adjusted his glasses and smiled. “I’ll see you in the evening, pal.”

“See you too, buddy.”

In two hours, Tony had dressed up, styled his hair and was spraying cologne on himself. He kept checking his outfit, smoothing out any creases he saw.

“I hope I don’t flop this,” he mumbled to himself. “First date in a few years, gosh. Get a grip on yourself, Tony.”

After a few deep breaths, he left the apartment, with his little robot placed in a gift box.

…

Bruce was sitting down on the bench in the science school, with Hank, Bucky, Betty and Natasha. They were having lunch together.

“Is this even necessary?” Hank asked. He was flipping through his Communication Skills book. “I thought it’ll be fine. But this is even stressful than my science modules!”

“Then you shouldn’t have taken it,” Bucky retorted. He was taking a bite from his ham and cheese sandwich, and was highlighting a phrase in his Communication Skills book.

“People make mistakes, Bucky,” Natasha said. Bucky turned to look at her.

“Comms are alright. Don’t worry Hank, I’m in the same boat as you are. I wonder how Happy is surviving his.” Bruce dropped his pen onto his notebook and picked up his Subway sandwich.

“He rambles about some communication theories which, gosh, sounds complicated!” Bucky added.

“It won’t be complicated if we know it,” Betty said. “So, stuff that are complicated for you, might not be, for this, Happy guy.”

“She’s right,” Hank agreed. “If I went there and spoke to him about human biology, he won’t understand a thing.”

After a few minutes, Betty and Natasha stood up. “Give me your trash,” Natasha spoke. She picked up the packets and cartons to throw away. “We’ll be back.”

They were walking away to the toilets.

“My first paper is on Tuesday,” Hank suddenly said.

“Lucky. Mine is on Monday itself,” Bucky sighed. “Gotta hate the theoretical stuff.”

“So, how’s it going?” the familiar annoying voice was heard.

Bruce exhaled loudly, while Hank rolled his eyes. Bucky just flipped through his book, wanting to ignore the nuisance.

“What do you want, Ross?” Bruce asked.

“Show me your organic chemistry test paper.” He ordered.

“And if he doesn’t?” Hank asked.

Ross smirked at that. His two sidekicks, Victor and Norman, snorted at that. “I can get that out for myself.”

He attempted to take Bruce’s bag while the two sidekicks messed up the already messy table, looking for the test paper. Bucky glared at them when a calculator flew and landed onto his book. Hank was trying to stop the two idiots while Bruce was standing up, pulling his bag from Ross’ grip. Victor ended up pushing Natasha’s pencil case and Betty’s notes to the floor, when Ross found what he wanted.

“Gotcha!” He exclaimed and threw the bag at Bruce’s face. Hank caught Bruce before he fell back flat. “What the fuck man!”

“What is it?” Norman asked.

“How is it that we get marks in the 60s range and he gets marks in the 90s range?” Ross asked, incredulous. He was looking at his and Bruce’s test papers.

“Because he’s smarter than you, asshole,” Bucky spat. He stood up and walked to where Ross was standing. “Fuck off or meet my fist.”

“Hey watch it!” Victor tried to push Bucky. But Bucky dodged his arms. Instead, he gave both Norman and Victor a push and walked straight up to Ross, anger glinting in his eyes.

“Look here fuckface,” Bucky started. “I don’t know what problem you have here. But if I were you, I’d give him back his paper and fuck off.”

“Or what?” Ross sneered. “You’ll beat the shit out of me?”

Bucky smirked. “I won’t. But he might.” Bucky pointed behind Ross.

Ross turned back to face his father. One of the most strictest (and hated) lecturers in the campus, senior lecturer Alexander Pierce. He teaches Communication Skills to students not only in science school, but in business and design as well. But he spends most of his time in the science school. He was standing behind his son, with his arms crossed. He was looking at him with a frown. Ross’ grip on the test papers loosened.

“What are you doing, Richard?” the lecturer asked.

“Nothing,” Ross answered. His face was red.

“You’re wasting your time talking to these…” Alexander pointed at Bucky before continuing. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Students, instead of studying.”

“I’ll go now.” Ross tossed Bruce’s test paper back to him. He and his sidekicks left without another word.

“So you’re the class topper huh, Mr. Banner,” Alexander turned to Bruce.

Bruce swallowed.

“All the best. I heard the communication papers will be…” Alexander pushed his glasses up his nose and bent down to Bruce’s eye level. That simple gesture was really intimidating. “ _Pretty toug_ h.”

With that, he walked away. The three students were looking at his back. They didn’t even realize Natasha and Betty had joined them.

“What the fuck,” Natasha said. Her voice made the 3 guys’ heads quickly turn to her. “My pencil case. Was this Ross’ work?” She was scowling while picking up her stuff.

“And my damn notes.” Betty huffed. “P.S, what did Pierce say?”

“Comms papers are gonna be tough,” Hank blurted out. He still didn’t believe what he had heard. So did Bruce and Bucky. He was already scared enough and now Pierce added more to the fear. Talk about pressure.

Betty was looking at them like they had grown another head.

“I’m sure we can get through,” Natasha said. “Bruce, I think we need to start planning with Tony’s inventions.”

“Tony.” Bucky scoffed.

“Inventions?” Hank asked. He was a big fan of Tony’s work. He loved that little robot puppy Tony brought to the first science fair they met, when they were 14 years old. That was how Tony became close friends with Hank and Jan!

“Oh yes Hank,” Natasha smiled. “Pretty good inventions.”

…

Steve spent his entire afternoon alone in the apartment. After eating lunch, he studied in his room. It wasn’t even half an hour when he saw Tony’s items messily placed around, he scowled at it.

“Fuck my beautiful life,” he muttered.

He took his stuff and went out to the living room. After the couch got uncomfortable, he shifted to the dining table.

At 4pm, he got hungry, again. It should be because of the constant gym workouts. He slammed down his notebook in frustration. It was difficult to concentrate and now his hunger pangs must get the best out of him.

He was halfway doing himself an omelette when he heard the front door open. He expected either Clint or Bruce to walk in and was about to ask if they wanted an omelette. When he saw who had entered, his face hardened. He exhaled loudly.

“Hey Steve,” Tony greeted. He sounded very tired.

“Hey Tony,” Steve greeted back. He spoke in a monotonous voice. “How was your date?” He couldn’t help it. He wanted to kick himself.

Tony let out a tired laugh. Steve turned back to look at him sitting down near his notes, at the dining table. “Alright I guess.”

Steve brought out his omelette. He started to eat, not caring about Tony’s presence. He was reading his notes, but the silence was getting uncomfortable. “Want some?” He didn’t look at Tony.

Tony shook his head. But Steve could hear his stomach growling.

“I can make for you if you want,” Steve offered. “I thought the fancy restaurant would be filling?”

Steve sighed. Tony wasn’t answering him. So he turned to look at him. He was aghast to find tears running down the genius’ face.

“Tony, are you okay?” Steve asked. He dropped his fork, which fell onto the table. He sounded very concerned.

Tony on the other hand couldn’t answer him. He didn’t trust his voice. So he handed Steve a small piece of paper. His lips were shaking. Tony was trying not to sob, which made his body shudder. Steve took it and started to read it. What was written made his blood boil.

 

_Dear Anthony Stark,_

_It was a good 3-4 weeks with you. I can’t believe I lasted with you this long, considering the fact that this was part of a dare. Yes, I was playing Truth or Dare with my housemates and my dare was to date you for at least a week. I wanted to prove myself so I went on longer._

_All the best getting a girl, because your attempts at being my boyfriend, frankly, sucked. I thought you’d be good, given your status._

_And then the date. Gosh I didn’t know how to break up with you. So I agreed to the date, to tell you off. I hope you enjoy their food. I heard their pasta was their niche. Oh do try their chocolate soufflé. I’m sure you can afford their food. Have a good time with yourself._

_Move on, Anthony. Improve yourself._

_Sunset Bain_

 

Steve didn’t even realize his face was red with anger. Yes his heart was broken when he realized Tony was taken. But he saw how excited and invested Tony was. From choosing the best outfit to making her a gift, he was really looking forward to this day, only to have his heart crushed and handed back to him with blood oozing out. 

“I waited for 3 hours, Steve,” Tony started. He wiped his tears. “At around 2, I realized maybe she couldn’t make it. And then the maître d gave me that paper. I had to read it 4 times to understand that… I was an absolute idiot.”

Steve was tongue-tied. He was stuck in between saying something and simply shredding the note apart.

“But thanks Steve, for putting up with my goofy self last night.” Tony looked away.

Then Steve remembered something. “You said I’m good at this.”

He stood up and walked to Tony’s seat. He didn’t wait for any approval. He just grabbed Tony for a hug. Tony didn’t respond at first. When Steve felt like this was something Tony didn’t want, he was about to pull back. But he felt Tony’s arms settle on his back. That was enough for him.

Both of them just held onto each other, onto their warmth and the knowledge that they had one another.

“What am I gonna do, Steve?” Tony asked.

Steve didn’t break the hug. But he looked down at Tony. He was ruffling his hair when a plan appeared in his mind. Tony looked up at him. He could see the affection in his eyes, which made Tony feel all mushy inside.

“I think I may have a plan, which will involve 3 girls from each apartment,” Steve said. Tony could hear the protectiveness in his voice.

He buried his face into Steve’s stomach. Steve simply tightened his hug. He didn’t care if his heart was going to break again. He didn’t care if he has to go to Bucky to cry his heart out, again. He loved Tony and cared for him. He was always willing to comfort him, when he needed it the most. He was ready to hug Tony and live up to the ‘ _protective and cuddly roommate_ ’ title Tony had bestowed upon him a few weeks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Steve plan?  
> If you've got any feedback, just feel free to drop it at the comments below!:)


	15. Shots Fired!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset should not have messed with Tony because he has some badass friends. Plus they all decide to teach Ross a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it's February already!  
> I hope all of you guys are having a great day so far.  
> Thank you for all your support. For now, happy reading! :)

Three pairs of heels were clicking on the floor of level 1 in Building B. The students who were standing on the side waiting for either their cup of coffee or sandwich from the vending machines, couldn’t help but notice the resemblance the scenario had to the Mean Girls scene, where The Plastics walked down their school hallway.

It’s just that, the three girls walking here weren’t Plastics, definitely not. There was a red haired girl, a blonde girl and a strawberry blonde girl, chosen by Steve to do something to help Tony. They were more than willing to help him.

They weren’t walking with an attitude either. They looked pissed. They were not impressed by what Steve told them before asking them for their favor. Natasha totally forgot about the little anger she had on Tony.

So they were making their way down Building B, not caring about the odd looks they received. Carol and Natasha were on either sides of a fierce looking Pepper Potts.

“Step aside,” Carol warned a girl who was about to take the lift. “Get in the next one.”

Natasha pressed the level 5 button. They waited.

“She’ll be there,” Pepper spoke.

“It’s 9 at night. She has to be back,” Natasha agreed.

“We’re here,” Carol said after a few seconds of silence.

The three of them stepped out.

“Room 5-52,” Pepper said. They turned left and walked straight in.

Natasha knocked the door on the left, hard. After a few seconds, it opened.

“Where is Sunset Bain?” Carol asked the Asian girl who was staring at them, looking confused.

“Sunset! Someone is here for you,” the girl said.

“Oh, Kelly, your dinner is like getting cold,” Sunset said. She was wearing shorts and a grey shirt that said ‘BOOM’. “How can I help you three?”

The three of them were glaring at her with their arms crossed. Pepper spoke up first.

“Next time you date someone in the name of a _dare_ , don’t,” her voice was icy cold. “Get a life and do something better like, oh, I don’t know, focus on your stupid Electronics course!”

Sunset dismissed it with a laugh. “You’re here on behalf of Tony? Gosh where is he? Doesn’t he have the balls to see me?”

“He won’t be seeing your horrible face anymore,” Natasha piped up. “He has better things to do than to talk to a childish pest like you. Plus, you’re the one with no balls because you gave the maître d a piece of paper instead of talking to Tony directly.”

“Excuse me?!” Sunset asked with an incredulous look on her face.

“Nah,” Carol spoke up this time, with a smirk. “You’re not excused. The three of us came here for one fundamental reason. It’s to let you know that if we ever see you trying to talk to Tony, we’ll come up to you and rip you up into pieces.”

“If you ever attempt in dating him or any other guys from the sixth level in Building A, we will not hesitate to disembowel you,” Natasha said, her eyes glowing in anger.

“Or if we even see you at Building A, we’ll choke you and make sure the whole Building laughs at you. Trust us. You don’t want to see us at our angriest state, you stupid little bitch. Get a life.” Pepper warned, her voice was low and nearly a growl.

Sunset was staring at them in disbelief. Her mouth was shaped into a perfect ‘o’. She had totally underestimated Tony’s friends. She didn’t expect them to come to talk to her. She thought it’ll be Tony lashing out.

“That’s all we have. Let’s go. Gosh I feel like throwing up looking at her,” Pepper said. She acted like she was about to throw up. “I must tell Tony to get a better girl next time. Christ.”

The three of them started to walk to the lift when Sunset piped up, in a small voice. “Are you guys threatening?”

The three of them stopped. Carol turned back. She came close to Sunset’s face, not minding her personal space. She slammed her hand on the front door, startling both Sunset and her housemates. “Honey, that wasn’t even a threat.” She said in such a sweet and loving voice that it sent shivers down Sunset’s spine.

She let out a glare before walking away to join Pepper and Natasha, who looked pleased. They didn’t even look back. They didn’t give a damn about Sunset anymore. Case closed.

…

“Shots fired!!” Clint shouted in glee.

The rest of the guys in 6-39 were watching the video of the three girls threatening Sunset on Tony’s laptop. Tony had created 3 necklaces with cameras cleverly mounted inside the pendants. He created them for a project actually, but something better popped up in his brilliant mind. So he placed them away, till the use was needed. The girls were wearing them because Steve wanted to see the look on Sunset's face. He had a smug smile. 

“She looks shocked,” Thor laughed.

The guys, even Bucky, weren’t impressed with what they heard either. They went to talk to Tony but he told them the last thing he wanted was sympathy. When Steve told his housemates about his plan, they were excited to look at the outcome. Rhodey personally wanted to hand Sunset a piece of her own ass. But Carol told him about Steve's plan and he was more than satisfied. He went back to his room after a while to finish up his assignments. Clint was surprised Natasha hadn’t punched Sunset’s face in. Tony was surprised Pepper even kept her balled up fists to herself.

“Well deserved,” Steve growled.

“Wow, our floor girls are pretty scary,” Bruce smiled. Tony had no comments. But he couldn’t help but smile at how Pepper handled it, along with Natasha and Carol. He felt like Rhodey had found himself the perfect girl.

“I can’t wait to ask them how it was!” Clint said. “Oh look, they’re entering our lift.”

Clint stood up to welcome them while Tony shut his laptop. Steve sat back on the sofa with a triumphant expression settled on his face. Bruce went to the kitchen to pour himself more coffee. The front door opened after a few seconds.

“Look who’s back!” Clint grinned. The three girls took out the necklaces and gave it back to Tony.

“Thank you guys,” Tony said softly.

“Tony, please.” Pepper pulled him for a hug. Tony returned back the hug. He rested his face on Pepper’s shoulder, while she gave small pats to his back.

“How was it?” Clint asked Natasha.

Natasha was smiling. “It was fun. I feel like I should have punched or kicked her, sending her back to the apartment.”

“You should have.” Clint rolled his eyes. “Carol, how was it for you?”

She laughed. “I found it alright. Just hate it when someone messes with my fellow level 6 mates.” Thor smiled at her answer.

After 10 minutes, Pepper and Carol went back to their apartments.

All of them were gathered at the dining table. Well they managed to study for about an hour before they got distracted. It started with Tony and Bruce getting themselves their third and fourth cup of coffee respectively. Then Clint decided to slam his head on the dining table, which startled Thor and Steve.

Next, Natasha placed her head down to get a few minutes of rest. Clint took one of the smaller couch pillows and gave her head a nice whack, for fun. She jumped up and caught the pillow. After swearing under her breath, she began to chase him around the apartment. Clint was laughing while launching more pillows at her. One of them accidentally landed on the dining table.

Bruce’s cup of coffee landed on Thor’s theatre textbook. Tony’s cup managed to fly and land on Steve’s lap. The others stood up immediately. Bruce groaned because he knew study time was officially over.

They began to chase Clint. Of course, five versus one, it was obvious who won. They ended up grabbing Clint while Natasha continuously whacked him everywhere. Clint grabbed Natasha to stop her attempts. They somehow ended up wrestling one another, laughing out loud, not caring about the time. They ended up falling on themselves after someone accidentally shoved Tony and Thor. They landed on the balcony, together.

They rested for a few minutes, legs stretched facing the apartment while resting their heads on the vertical railings. Some of them closed their eyes as the cool night breeze swept past them. They sat there, not caring if Phil could see them from below.

“What the hell was that?” Natasha was panting. She was seated in between Clint and Thor.

“I don’t want to know,” Tony sighed. He was literally sandwiched between Bruce and Steve. “Hey, we still haven’t planned yet.”

“The stink bomb and notes, right?” Clint asked.

“Indeed.” Thor was rubbing his eyes.  

“I’ll give you the number,” Bruce said.

“I’ll see if the stink bomb needs anymore upgrades,” Tony yawned.

“I think I may know how to trap Ross in a cubicle,” Thor said. This had the attention of all of them. “It requires many of us from level 6.”

Steve frowned. “How so?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Thor's plan be? Why would it involve almost all 18 of them from level 6?  
> If you have any feedback, you can drop it at the comments below! :)


	16. What an Awesome Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's plan is being carried out and Ross gets too embarrassed, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you guys are having a good day today.  
> Thank you for all your support so far. I don't know how to describe how thankful I am feeling because of all the support from you guys!  
> For now, happy reading! :)

“Nat?” Steve asked. “How sure are you about this?”

“Well, according to all the information gathered and Thor’s plan, the exam should end in five minutes and we expect Ross to come to the first-floor toilet near the lifts,” Natasha replied. She sounded calm. “With the guys already there and Tony’s device fixed, this should be pay back at its best.”

Steve sighed.

It was a Tuesday morning. The most anticipated exam week was here. Nearly all the students were busy studying and panicking. But the students in level 6 were busy doing an additional thing; planning. See, to just teach Ross a lesson, they needed so much of manpower and effort. Tony’s invention was ready to use. He already did a testing in his school lab after everyone had left. The smell emitted by that bomb was, _horrendous_.

They had planned very carefully on nearly everyone’s role. According to Bruce’s observations, Ross always (no one knows why) goes to the level 1 toilet near the lifts after any tests or exams. And then he goes to the Engineering café. The plan was for the guys to use all the urinals and cubicles, and leave the middle cubicle for Ross, which was where Tony’s stink bomb was to be planted. Tony wasn’t stupid either. He made three extra ones, which he planned to plant in the other toilet further away from the lifts, in case Ross had a change of plans.

He had the remote control for all the bombs. He can launch it anytime.

“So, what do you need us to do?” Happy asked. Everyone were gathered at 6-38 on Monday night for the final planning session.

Steve, Bucky, Jane, Wanda and Pietro were squeezed on one couch. Bruce, Happy, Jan, Hank and Scott were squashed on the other couch. Sam, Carol, Rhodey and Natasha were sitting on the dining table chairs. Pepper was in the kitchen preparing coffee. Thor, Tony and Clint were standing up as they were the ones who were mostly doing the talking.

“Easy,” Thor replied. “I would need a few of you to volunteer to simply stay in the science school toilet for some time. Till Ross comes.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Scott asked.

“He will,” Tony interjected. Bruce nodded.

“Indeed. Once he enters, he should enter the middle cubicle, where this stinking bomb would be planted.” Thor showed all of them the little circular object. “Most of us will leave the toilet after he arrives. Tony will leave once he enables the device, with this.” He shows them the remote control.

“If Ross decides to go off to another toilet, I have 3 spare ones which I will bring there and launch myself.” Tony said with confidence.

“So who is up for the toilet part?” Clint asked.

Happy immediately raised his hands. He had only two papers and they weren’t on Tuesday.

“How many of us do you need?” Pietro asked. He had a little bit of Russian accent. He was pretty impressed by the plan.

“4 for the toilet,” Clint replied.

“Count me in,” Pietro smiled.

“I’m in,” Scott said. “I want to see how this’ll play.”

“I want to be in,” Sam said before Bucky could say anything. He gave Sam a scowl while pulling his jacket around himself more.

“So is there another part?” Pepper asked. She slowly placed cups of coffee for the people gathered in the room; it was for only those who had asked.

“Indeed,” Thor smiled. “This is a big if.”

Jane nodded, intrigued.

“If lecturer Pierce walks by level 1, the students from science school go around him and ask tips for the Communication test.” Natasha spoke up. “I know, he won’t share any shit. But we need to do this so that _something_ can play out.”

“And that _something_ is part 2, which requires some of you,” Tony said. “Some of us will run out of the toilet. I’ll remove my stuff once Ross leaves. I need just two of you to run to any toilet cleaner and complain about the smell. I need one brave soul to go to Pierce and tell him that his son is having a bad stomach day. Embarrass Ross entirely.”

Jane let out a laugh. “I’ll be asking for tips then.” She volunteering made Thor’s heart ooze with pride.

“So will I,” Wanda smiled.

“I’ll inform the cleaner,” Bucky said. Clint raised his hands and pointed at Bucky while sipping his coffee.

“I’ll go to Pierce,” Rhodey announced. All of them gathered turned to look at him. “What, is he a big shot?”

Jane smiled at that. “Students hate him. He’s known to be quite menacing.” Bruce pursed his lips at that statement while Hank pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rhodey shrugged.

“Now, now honey bear,” Tony started. “You take too much of risks.”

“You’re one to say, mother hen,” Rhodey countered. “Remember setting your front lawn on fire in New York when you were just 5, in the name of an experiment?”

The room erupted into laughter as Tony squeezed his eyes shut upon remembering that embarrassing memory. Happy and Pepper were pointing at him while guffawing. Well, they clearly remembered the memory. What they didn’t know was how much his father had beat him up after that, forgetting that he was just a little kid. His smile faded and he shuddered. Natasha, Rhodey and Steve had seen that in the midst of their laughter.

“Alright, I’m in.” Rhodey declared. He went up and gave Tony’s shoulder a squeeze. He gave him a concerned look. Tony smiled at him, assuring him that everything was fine.

“Alright friends,” Thor grinned. “I assume those who didn’t volunteer have papers at that timing?”

“Yes Thor, and it sucks not being a part of this,” Pepper sighed. Jan and Hank agreed with her.

“I really wished we could. It sounds like fun,” Carol sighed. Rhodey gave a pat on her back before sitting back down.

“We’re always missing out the fun!” Jan sighed.

“It is alright!” Thor smiled.

“You guys really don’t need to do this,” Bruce suddenly said.

“Yes we have to!” Nearly all of them shouted in unison.

“We need to!” Clint spoke up.

“Please, he needs to fucking get it!” Tony growled.

“We need some form of justice here,” Carol said. “He doesn’t have any right to make you feel lower than him, just because his asshole of a father is a lecturer here!”

“Thank you guys,” Bruce said it quietly.

After another cup of coffee, everyone left for their rooms. While walking back, Steve placed his arm around Tony’s shoulder. Tony leaned into his touch.

 

“Everyone in position?” Tony asked. They were all connected in a conference call. Some were using their phones while some had their earpiece on.

“Yes.” Several replies came at once.

Tony was sitting down in the cubicle at the end. He was throwing the remote control up and was catching it. His face had a serious expression settled in. He was staring at the grey door in front of him, waiting to make Ross feel whatever he made Bruce feel. Really, no one should mess with the people Tony cares about. It’s a _huge_ mistake.

Thor was seated at the other cubicle near the toilet door. He was examining his palms, and was hoping his plan would work. The middle one was, well, reserved.

Outside, Steve, Sam, Clint and Scott were standing by the urinals. They already had unzipped their pants and were ready to do their business. Pietro and Happy were by the sink.

“Bruce is connected.” Natasha’s voice came. “Get ready you guys.”

It was starting to get hot in the toilet. The lot of them were in there for about 4 minutes, approximately.

“He’s coming down,” Bruce said. “I’ll see you guys back at the hostel entrance.”

“Noted,” Thor said.

“Anybody see Pierce?” Jane asked. She was seated at one of the benches near the entrance, with Natasha, and Wanda. There were books and pens scattered around the table, to make it look like they were studying there for a long time.

“Negative, he is nowhere here.” Rhodey confirmed. He and Bucky were standing at the side, behind a wall, which was right beside the toilet. If Ross were to pass by to enter the toilet, he would not be able to see them. “We see Bruce.”

“Nat is Ross heading towards the toilet?” Steve asked when the toilet door opened.

The lot of them at the urinals pretended to do their business. Steve cringed when he saw who had entered and was hoping Ross didn’t hear a thing he had just asked. The lot at the urinals didn’t give eye contact to anyone. Happy and Pietro were scrubbing their palms vigorously in the name of washing their hands.

“He just entered.” Natasha affirmed. There was a slight sass in her voice.

Ross huffed when he saw all the occupied urinals. He went down and saw the opened cubicle door. The others outside were waiting. The air was thick with anticipation and the silence was starting to get uncomfortable. Tony threw the remote control up in the air and caught it, when he heard Ross slamming the door. That was his final throw. His grip around the remote tightened.

Outside, Natasha had spotted Pierce walking out of the lift. The lot of them thanked their luck and jogged to him.

“Mr. Pierce!” Jane called out. “I have a doubt.” The menacing lecturer gave them a smile before stopping.

“You do know that I don’t give anyone tips during the exam period, right?” He asked, in a smooth tone, before continuing to walk.

The people at the urinals were already flushing down their pee. Happy and Pietro walked out of the toilet. They were laughing at one another, to make them look casual, as they walked past the girls speaking to Pierce. They had managed to stop him, again.

Thor and Tony had opened their doors. Everyone were ready to open the toilet door to walk out. They were looking at Tony, waiting for him to do his part. He gritted his teeth and activated the stink bomb. The remote control had a green light on.

“See, when we pitch an idea, it has to be able to reach your customer. So you use this structure to lay out your points,” Pierce answered. He couldn’t move away from the girls. They surrounded him and were bombarding him with questions. Plus the questions they asked were not really related to the question paper he had set, so he answered them anyways.

The ball fitted under Ross opened up. It started to let out a colorless gas which smelled so bad. It smelled like someone with a bad stomach not going to the toilet for at least 2 days, finally taking a dump.

The others immediately opened door. The smell hit them fast.

“What the hell!” Sam groaned. He was covering his nose. Steve felt nauseous.

Clint immediately pulled Bucky and went to look for a toilet cleaner. Clint’s face was all scrunched up and Bucky was trying not to laugh at how red his face was.

Tony went to stand near the wall. He and Rhodey shared a look and then smirked at one another.

The rest of them were running out. They purposely spoke loudly while passing by Pierce and the girls.

“Fuck it’s so bad!” Scott grimaced.

“Friend Steve, I hope you are fine. That was disgusting!” Thor said in a loud voice. Steve didn’t say anything. He was trying to forget about the smell.

“I’ll get my stuff once Ross runs out,” Tony spoke quickly. “The rest of you, cover me!”

Rhodey walked to Pierce, who was looking at the boys running away as if they were extraterrestrial creatures scurrying. Once he reached him, he acted all flustered and overwhelmed. “Oh Mr. Pierce, I think it’s your son, he’s having a bad stomach day!”

The girls were trying not to laugh at his acting. Tony was laughing at that though. He saw Ross exiting the toilet.

Ross’ face was pale. He was panting and was holding his chest. He closed his eyes and fell onto his knees.

Tony slipped into the toilet. “Jesus! I’m fucking amazing!” he whispered to himself as he went in. His voice was muffled as his palm was covering his nose. He saw the now opened ball and took it.

“What?” Pierce asked. He was frowning.

“I’m coming from the damn toilet, man. Your son entered it while I was washing my hands, went into a cubicle and took a stinky dump,” Rhodey sighed.

The gas had all leaked out. Tony shut the ball back and slipped out of the toilet. He rolled his eyes at Ross’ hunched figure and turned left. He was walking away, towards the café, with his creation tucked safely under his arm.

“Please, make sure he’s not going rupture the toilet walls,” Rhodey sighed. He was shaking his head. He caught Tony’s eye contact. Once he turned around the corner and disappeared, Rhodey pointed to something behind Pierce’s back. “Is that Ross? Gosh!” Rhodey acted like he was shocked.

“Oh my!” Wanda gasped.

There were people crowding around Ross now. A cleaner was checking on him. Another cleaner came out of the toilet, his face was pale too. He looked appalled and was seconds away from vomiting.

“Are you ok?” Pierce asked him.  His face was stoic but he sounded concerned. He crouched down to his son’s eye level. “Look up at me and tell me you’re ok.”

Ross was panting slightly. “It wasn’t me.”

“Gosh next time take your dump regularly.” Rhodey started to walk away.

“That stank!” Clint, who was part of the crowd, grimaced. Ross saw Bucky standing in front of him. He glared at him. In fact, he was glaring at everyone who was standing around him.

“I’m fine!” Ross stood up. He looked embarrassed and furious.

There were many students staring at him. Some of them were laughing to themselves while others were speaking in hushed tones. Some were looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Others were covering their noses and looked at Ross with disgust.

“Didn’t know his stomach could churn out stink bombs,” a random student from the back said.

“A horrible smell, gosh,” another student said.

“How are you feeling?” Pierce asked him. He ignored what the students were saying, but heard them. He could smell the awful smell and he was standing a meter away from the toilet.

“That wasn’t me, dad,” Ross growled. “I peed. I didn’t take a dump.”

“There was no one else in the toilet,” Clint pointed out. “ _You_ were the only one there.” Clint sounded like he was angry at Ross.

“There were! There were… guys at the urinals… at the… at the… cubicles!”

“There are no one else in there now,” the cleaner who was checking on Ross spoke up. “You were the only one in there when the bad smell came.”

“Well smell my fucking asshole and then say it’s from me!” Ross lost it. Bucky bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“Richard!” Pierce shouted. Many students flinched at that. “That was rude. Apologize and get back to whatever you were doing.” Ross stormed off. On his way out of the science school, he overheard students whispering things like, ‘the guy who took the stinky dump’ and ‘Ross has an awful asshole’.

His face turned red in embarrassment. He finally knew what it felt like to be bad mouthed about. He turned into the Engineering school and texted for his two sidekicks to meet him at the café.

Back at the Science school, the girls had thanked Pierce for answering their questions. The crowd was gone and the cleaners went back in to clean the toilet. But Pierce was still standing there. He had his suspicions.

The group of guys running out, not all of them were from the Science school. And they all exited the toilet at once and were together. So, they had to know each other. Moreover the toilet has 4 urinals and 2 cubicles, excluding the one Ross used. For Ross to be the only one inside, then all 6 students must have exited at once. There were only 5 of them who exited. The sixth person, where was the sixth person? Did he turn the other way? Was the boy who came up to him the sixth person? Or was there another one? The boy who came up to him looked directly behind him, as if making eye contact with someone else. Plus, he claimed to have been washing his hands but when Pierce casually looked down, his hands were too dry. He had also pointed to Ross a few moments after he was kneeling, obviously.

Or was that entire incident a mere coincidence?

The smell. It was so bad.

‘ _Didn’t know his stomach could churn out stink bombs_.’

Right, it could have been a stink bomb, a prank! Or if someone had hated him, a revenge!

The girls asking questions, guys running, a boy coming up to him, another boy talking to Ross as if he hated him, it all seemed coordinated and something didn’t quite click. It didn’t feel like a natural event. If his son wasn’t lying, then what was that bad smell?

He pushed his glasses to his nose and walked out of the school, thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Pierce figure out what happened to his son?  
> If you have any feedback, drop it at the comments below! :)


	17. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce's suspicions grow. That's a really bad thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm posting this a day early because Thursday is gonna be a very busy day for me. I won't have time at all!  
> Thank you for your support so far!  
> For now, Happy reading!

“And then he knelt down and was gasping for air!” Rhodey was guffawing.

The others gathered around started to laugh, again.

Bruce was seated on a bench at the entrance of the hostel. The afternoon sun was shining brightly above them. The others had gathered around him. They were sharing everything that had happened with Bruce, making him cry out of laughter.

Steve was still “traumatized” by the smell. He was standing with them, looking fazed. He also couldn’t shake it off, which was making Tony chuckle.

The girls were proud they made Pierce answer at least one of their questions, during the exam period. Thor was glad this played out well.

“For now, we have successfully shut Ross’ trap up,” Tony declared.

“Great work, everyone.” Rhodey grinned.

“It was a good plan, and a good execution,” Natasha commented. She was smiling.

“You okay there, Clit?” Bucky asked. He placed an arm around his shoulder. “Your face was tomato red when we went to look for a cleaner!” He snorted and started to laugh all over again.

Clint scowled at him and folded his arms. “I’m better now, Booty. Thanks, for the concern.”

“Anything else up your sleeves, genius?” Scott asked.

“The sticky notes with his number, pasted on his back.” Tony grinned. “Not many people are needed for this bit though.”

“That’s alright,” Wanda smiled. “As long as Ross can learn from his mistakes, we did a great job together.”

“Good work, everyone,” Thor complimented.

The group then walked together into Building A. They took the lift up in groups and were ready to prepare for their exams.

…

Pierce walked into his office. He sat down on his chair, still wondering about his son and most-probably-the stink-bomb incident. He gave his forehead a massage and decided to investigate everything else later. He made a mental note to ask the cleaners later if they had found anything suspicious in the toilet. He had papers to mark; so, he took out a stack of communication papers from the Engineering school.

“Mr. Pierce,” his secretary entered his office. “Mr. Evans has asked for you to mark the multiple choice questions. These new stacks are from the Science school.” Maria Hill placed the stacks on his table. “Also, sir, I need to tell you something.”

Pierce looked at three the thick stacks of papers Maria had just placed on his table. He sighed. He placed his red pen down and eyed her. “What is it?”

Maria shifted from one foot to another. “It’s about your son, Ross.”

This had Pierce’s full attention. He gave her a look that told her to continue.

“He has been bullying someone from his class. His name is Bruce, Bruce Banner.” She cleared her throat. “I learned this from another student, who happens to be his housemate.”

Pierce frowned. “My son huh. Has Bruce told this to any counselors or teachers?”

“I don’t think so,” Maria said. “I think he has only told his housemates so far.”

“Actions can’t be taken unless he tells someone of authority. But I want to know, who told this to you?”

“I checked the gym records. His name is Steve Rogers, one of the housemates.”

Something clicked in Pierce’s head.

A group of boys were running out of the school while covering their noses. ‘ _Friend Steve, I hope you are fine. That was disgusting!_ ’ One of them had told the other.

Pierce clasped his hands together. “Maria,” he started. “Can you get me the names and details of the people who are Bruce’s housemates?”

Maria frowned. This was not the reaction she had expected. But she nodded because Pierce is her boss. “Surely sir. But if I may ask, why?”

“There’s something I need to find out,” he replied. He took back his red pen and turned to his papers. That signaled the end of the conversation.

…

It was night. Everything was calm in Building A.

In 6-39 however, panic was rising. Papers were strewn everywhere and tons of coffee was being consumed. Clint was freaking out at the corner of the living room, highlighting some business models frantically. He had forgotten to study them. He literally sprinted to his apartment after Pepper told him about this. He crashed into Natasha, sending them both spiraling onto the couch. Clint scrambled back up while Natasha groaned in anger.

Steve was sketching. Literally. He became too stressed after writing down some Japanese sentences. He crushed his notebook using one hand, which made Tony’s eyes widen. He was seated at his table, beside Steve, writing down mathematics equations. Steve turned to his sketchbook, drawing out the image of his house in Brooklyn.

Bruce and Natasha were seated at the dining table. They were calmly studying even though they were panicking internally. They didn’t show it out, but if they did, it’ll be frightening.

Thor was lying down on his bed, writing notes about the Elizabethan Theatre. He was halfway writing down about comedy plays when his stomach grumbled. He tossed his notes aside.

“Anyone wants to get a meal from the vending machines?” Thor asked.

“I’m not even hungry,” Clint said, his voice slightly high pitched. Natasha and Bruce shook their heads.

“Me!” Tony’s reply came. “Steve, do you want anything?”

“Uh, the ham sandwich?” he smiled. “I’ll pay you back once you come up.”

“No problems,” Tony patted his shoulder. “Thor, let’s go!”

Both of them walked to the lift. Outside 6-38, Bucky and Happy were seated on the floor, talking. There were books propped up on their laps, but it looked like they were taking a break. They waved at Thor and Tony. Wanda brought them cups of coffee and placed it beside them. She too waved at the two walking figures before going back in to the apartment.

“I hate exams,” Tony complained once the lift door shut.

“Me too,” Thor replied. “I wish I could vanquish it.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “I wish you could, my friend, I wish you could.”

The lift door opened. There were 3 guys in line, waiting to buy sandwiches from the vending machine. Thor and Tony joined the line. Phil was busy looking at his computer on the main desk.

Just then, Maria Hill walked into the Building. She looked tired.

“Hey Phil,” she said.

“Maria!” Phil smiled. “Thanks for coming.”

“No problems,” she replied. “I need a few details too by the way.”

Phil frowned. “What is it?”

“I need to know who Bruce Banner’s housemates are,” she said. She obviously wasn’t aware of Tony and Thor listening to her, intently. They looked at each other after Bruce’s name was mentioned.

“Why?” Phil asked.

She let out a sigh before replying. “Alexander Pierce wants to know.”

The color drained out of both Tony’s and Thor’s faces.

“Really? Why?”

“I quote him. He said, _there’s something I need to find out_.”

“I can provide with that, but really, are any of them in any trouble?”

“No, but Bruce is being bullied by his son.” She sighed. “I don’t know, Phil.”

“How do you know, about the bullying?” Phil asked, he was looking serious.

“His housemate, Steve, told me one night in the gym. He reacted pretty harshly after I mentioned Pierce. When I asked him why he told me. He said he’ll help Bruce get help.”

Tony frowned. Thor already got his sandwich. Tony was buying his and Steve’s, but was also intently listening to the conversation.

“What the hell. I’ll talk to Bruce tomorrow morning, if he’s willing. Alright, here are the details.”

“I’ll write down the names. Send me the pdf too.” After a beat, Maria spoke. “Anthony Stark is here too, huh.”

While collecting the sandwich, and listening to the conversation, Tony took out his phone. A WhatsApp group for the level 6 students was already formed. He texted there, and hit the send button.

“ _Everyone, gather at 6-38. Emergency meeting, **NOW**!_ ”

…

All of them were gathered there. They had their books with them, so they must have rushed there. Tony and Thor were the last to enter. They looked worried.

“Here’s your sandwich, Steve.” Tony gave the packet to him.

He waited for everyone else to settle down. They sat on the couches and dining table, while Jan, Hank and Rhodey were standing.

After a sigh, Tony began. He told them everything; whatever he heard from Phil and Maria. Everyone was staring at him, in shock. Steve’s face flushed after his name was mentioned. Bruce sunk into the couch he was seated on. Whatever spirits they had, it was all gone.

“I told you all, we probably shouldn’t have done this!” Bruce said. He pushed up his glasses.

“Bruce please,” Hank said. “Ross needed to learn his lesson.”

“But we can’t take the law in our hands!” Bruce now stood up.

“Sometimes we have to,” Pietro interjected quietly. He was a law student, and that coming out of him surprised a few of them, even Wanda, his own twin sister. “I was just saying what my good friend, another fellow law student who’s blind told me. To do the right thing, sometimes the wrong things have to be done.” Wanda was impressed and Happy agreed with that.

“Bruce, that isn’t the point,” Tony said calmly. “Please sit, we’re not done yet.” Bruce sat back down. “Point is, Pierce was triggered after hearing Steve’s name. Why?”

“He has a fetish for that name or what,” Sam mumbled quietly. Clint, who was sitting beside him heard that. He let out a snort.

“Think about this,” Jan spoke up. “I know I wasn’t there. But, did anyone say Steve’s name while being close to Pierce?”

They thought about it. Clint and Bucky were standing close to Pierce, but they certainly didn’t say his name. Neither did Tony, Rhodey and the girls. Happy and Pietro walked away. Scott and Sam were busy jogging away and Steve was too shocked to even open his mouth. Thor was the last possibility. He tried to recall what he had said.

“ _Friend Steve,_ ” he had called out.

He cringed once he remembered.

“I did,” he spoke up. “I was asking friend Steve if he was alright.” He looked very sad, like a big puppy which was kicked. Jane felt bad for him, and so did the others.

“It’s not your fault big guy,” Tony said softly. “Alright, and Steve, you had told Maria about the bullying incident?”

Steve sighed. “I did. I’m so sorry. It was a really stressful week. She suddenly said that stupid name and I just… I really had to tell someone. Plus she suggested a few people Bruce could talk to. And then his suicide attempt happened that night, and oh my God, I forgot to tell you that you could talk to either Phil or Maria herself.” He turned to Bruce.

“Hey, no one’s blaming ya, pal.” Bucky squeezed his shoulder. Steve still looked down.

“It’s alright Steve,” Bruce smiled. “It really is. Thank you for caring.”

The two big blonde guys looking like kicked puppies really brought Tony’s spirit down.

He sighed heavily. “Guys, please don’t feel down. Really. But now, Pierce has his suspicions on us. It’ll grow until he gets the details of all of us. What do we do?”

“The sticky notes plan was next on the list,” Clint pointed out.

“Whatever that is, call it off,” Rhodey said.

“We need to lay low for now,” Scott agreed.

“Pierce’s suspicion won’t die down,” Pietro said. “He’ll dig deeper. Because it was his son that was humiliated today. Emotions will run high. We were in the wrong to do the right thing. He might go that way too.”

“Tell that blind law friend of yours, that he thinks deep,” Jane commented. “We have to take this slowly. Let Pierce do whatever he wants. But we shouldn’t get involved with his son anymore. After all, he has a problem with Bruce and not all of us.”

“She’s right,” Natasha said. “We focus on our exams now. Anything with Pierce, we deal with it later.”

“Meeting is adjourned,” Happy said.

Everyone went back to do their business. But the mood changed and it couldn’t be changed back into anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....  
> What will Pierce do with the information?  
> If you've got feedback, you can leave a comment. I'd be more than happy to read and reply! :)


	18. The Other Side of Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce tells his suspicions to Ross. Ross then goes to "negotiate" with Bruce, Clint and Tony, which doesn't go so well. And two of them get injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday! And that means it's a new chapter.  
> Thank you everyone for all your support. You guys have come so far!  
> *Me applauding for you guys* :)
> 
> **There's a slight amount of violence in this chapter. Like, very little.**
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

The next morning after his paper, Ross walked into the big office. He kept walking until he was facing the glass doors to his father’s office. He hesitated for about a second, before pushing it open.

His father looked up at him. He sighed. He had called his son and asked him to meet him.

“What fuckfest have you gotten yourself into, Richard?” he asked, immediately going to his point.

“Good to see you too, dad,” Ross said while sitting down in front of him. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been bullying a boy from your class!” Pierce spat. “You should thank God he hasn’t told anyone from the higher authorities yet, and only told his housemates!”

Ross gulped. “I hate him, dad. His face, it’s… it’s so bloody… asking to be punched!” He slammed his fist down on the table. “And he tops every module!”

“If you have a problem with him in terms of education,” Pierce glared at him. “Then you find ways to beat him in terms of education and not beat him mentally, psychologically, emotionally, physically or even spiritually.” He looked like he had lost his patience.

Ross sighed. He was looking at a poster which was directly behind his father’s back.

“Whatever you’re up to, stop it. Let Bruce do whatever he wants. You find ways to improve yourself,” Pierce said. He took his red pen out.

“Whatever,” Ross scoffed and got up.

“Don’t underestimate his friends, Richard,” Pierce said, firmly. “I have a feeling every single roommate of his took revenge on you.”

Ross stopped moving. He frowned. “What do you mean?” He asked in a low voice.

“The smell. Horrible smell could have been a stink bomb. Tony Stark is his roommate. That genius could have invented something. And there were two roommates of his, Steve and Thor, who were in the toilet when you entered. Then there was Natasha, who stopped to ask me questions despite knowing I won’t say a thing. And then there was Clint, who said you were the only one in the toilet. Be careful who you mess with, son,” Pierce warned.

Ross’ temper flared. Of course someone related to Bruce was involved.

“I already know what to do, son,” Pierce sighed. “Stay out of this. I know what I can do to send all 6 of them packing.”

Ross smiled, slightly. “Thanks dad. But this is my problem and I can handle my own problems.”

Pierce chuckled. “That’s the problem with you.” The chuckling stopped and he looked dead serious. “I am concerned about my reputation and you’re willing to put that at stake to end your little pissing contest!”

Ross huffed.

“I can send them packing, just control your emotions,” Pierce said sternly. He took his red pen to continue marking.

Ross didn’t care. He walked out of the office in anger. He was willing to give Bruce a hard time. He was being pretty soft with him, using words. He decided it was time for him to use his fists. He already saw Bruce walking to the café after their paper today. He gritted his teeth as he walked out of the big office.

…

Bruce was with Tony and Clint. They were happily eating their favorite New York cheesecake. Tony ordered two cups of cappuccino because he was _that_ hungry; that was the excuse he gave when Clint threw him an incredulous look. They spoke about what they wanted to do during their holidays.

Clint and Bruce said they wanted to stay at the hostel. There was nothing interesting for them back at home and there were still projects to do which was due after the 2 weeks break. Tony however was going to Malibu. He was going to look at his new home, built on the edge of a cliff by the sea. Clint was marveling at that while Bruce smiled.

Once they were done, they walked out of the café. The morning sun was bright, and it was hot, indicating that summer was already here. The three of them were about to walk to the Humanities school to meet Steve and Thor. Today they wanted to take the short cut, which was to walk across the Science school carpark.

That was when Clint thought he heard some guy shouting Bruce’s name. He turned behind and saw an angry Ross walking towards them. He saw the clenched right fist flying towards Bruce.

He immediately stepped in to defend him, and the punch landed on his face, hard. Clint stumbled and fell back, but Tony caught him.

“What the fuck Ross!” Tony shouted. Clint slid down Tony’s grip. He was on the floor, holding his face.

“What did you all do to me in the fucking toilet?” Ross hollered. He grabbed Tony by his shirt collar and pulled him close. It took all of Tony’s effort to not kick Clint accidentally. “That was a fucking stink bomb, wasn’t it? You and your housemates planned and made me look like a stinky bastard, right?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony easily lied. “Put me down!”

“Ross, you have a problem with me, you talk it out with me!” Bruce shouted. He got very angry because Clint was on the floor, curled up in pain and was holding his face while Tony was practically off the floor with Ross grabbing him. Bully him, beat him up and he wouldn’t mind. Lay a finger on his friends or anyone he loves, he snaps.

“Yeah it’s time!” Ross threw Tony before lunging towards Bruce.

Tony landed face flat, on the road. He scraped both his arms and even his cheek. He let out a groan.

Bruce was ready for the attack. He grabbed both of Ross’ arms and gave his crotch a heel kick. Ross stumbled backwards. He held a pillar for support while holding his crotch area, which was throbbing in pain. He was panting and was still mad. Moreover, he didn’t know Bruce was capable of packing a punch. He got up again.

“So it goes _that_ way, huh,” Ross huffed.

He ran forward again. But this time, something or someone stopped him.

“Hey,” a deep voice said. “Cut it!”

“Let me go, fuckface!” Ross shouted.

“The name’s Luke Cage!” Luke tackled Ross, which left him curled up on the floor in a matter of seconds.

“Can’t even eat in peace,” another male voice said. “A bloody fight right outside the café! Didn’t know we paid for an action show.”

“Yeah Danny,” Luke agreed. “Check the guy on the road. I’ll see him.” Luke pointed at Clint.

Danny Rand jogged to where Tony was lying down. “Man are you alright?”

Tony groaned. He slowly turned to look at Danny. He squinted when the bright sunlight hit his face.

“I’m bleeding somewhere,” Tony said softly. He tried to get up, but every part of his body was aching.

“Alright I’m gonna help you up,” Danny sighed. “Just try alright.” He slowly lifted Tony to his feet. “Your left elbow, left cheek and right wrist are bleeding. I wonder if you’ve got any injuries on your knees.”

“Hey man, you still here? Oh shit,” Luke cursed when he saw Clint’s state. He had a black eye and a nosebleed. “I think you’ll need the hospital for this one.”

“O, I’f fie,” Clint spoke. He couldn’t pronounce his n and m properly. “Get ee to Buildig A.”

Luke helped Clint up.

Behind them, Ross was slowly rising to his feet. He wasn’t badly bleeding like Clint or Tony, but his body was aching already. Bruce stood over him and was looking down at him; he looked furious. This was something Ross thought he’d never see.

“Don’t you try laying a finger on them again,” Bruce growled. Tony threw Bruce a strange look after hearing the protectiveness in his voice. Clint had raised an eyebrow but he looked like he was about go unconscious.

Ross got up. But he was looking at the floor instead of Bruce’s eyes, because he knew that even if he were to look at his eyes for a second, he’ll feel the stare burning him down.

Just then, a familiar menacing voice came.

“What is going on?” Pierce asked. “Are you all ganging up on my son?”

Danny snorted. He was still holding onto Tony.

“With all due respect sir, he beat up two of my friends,” Bruce said. He was glaring at Pierce. “We didn’t do anything to him. He came out of nowhere and caused this.”

“He’s right,” Luke said. “My pal Danny and I were eating in the café when we saw that guy taking a swing at this guy. He caused a black eye, man!”

Pierce exhaled sharply. “I will take necessary actions. Now, go back to the hostel and tell Phil if you need an ambulance. Richard, I’ll have some words with you.”

Pierce literally dragged his son back to the Science school.

Luke and Danny abandoned their meals to get Clint and Tony back to Building A safely. Once they reached there, they called Phil. He looked up from his desk. Once he saw the two bleeding messes, he sprang into action. Bruce explained to him about what had happened. Phil was glad that Pierce was taking action. He asked all of them to go to their apartment and that he’ll meet them up there. He brought the first aid kit to 6-39.

…

Natasha was studying alone in the apartment. She had made mac and cheese for herself and her housemates. She was eating and flipping through her criminal science book when there was a knock on the door. She walked casually to open door, thinking it was one of her housemates.

Technically, there were three of her housemates standing there and two of them looked bloody and like someone had bashed them up.

If she had expected anything or anyone, it definitely wasn’t this. Plus, her childhood friend Clint standing there with a black eye and a blood soaked handkerchief made her panic, her calm demeanor slipping away.

“What happened?” she gasped.

“Ross.” Bruce said it in such a tone that made Natasha flinch slightly.

“We gotta get them in,” Luke said. “I’m Luke Cage and that’s my friend Danny Rand.”

Natasha gave them way. Luke brought Clint to the kitchen to stop the nose bleed while Danny helped Tony sit on the couch. A flustered looking Phil Coulson came in with a first aid kit. He was setting everything up.

“Is your knee injured?” he asked Tony. He shook his head. “Alright show me your wrist and elbow. Danny, help me with the cheek, if you can. Luke help Clint. I’ll come there in a while.”

Danny and Phil wore gloves. After that, they started to work on stopping the bleeding. They applied pressure to the wounds, which made Tony’s eyes water in pain. They made sure everything was clean before applying an ointment and placing bandages on him. Bruce was making sure Tony’s legs were alright. He slowly lifted them and placed them on the coffee table. He tapped on his knees to see if he had any swelling or pain at that area. Tony didn’t show any signs of distress.

Natasha had texted Thor and Steve about what had happened. She knew they were going to run here. She went to Clint. Luke was helping the nosebleed stop. He made sure Clint was standing straight and slightly leaning forward. He used his thumb and index finger, to pinch the nose with a slight amount of pressure. Clint hissed in pain. Natasha was putting ice cubes in a small plastic bag to help Clint with his black eye.

“Sure your cheek doesn’t feel broken?” Luke asked.

“Ah,” Clint shook his head. “Is fie.”

After 5 minutes Luke let go. The bleeding had lessened but it was still there. Natasha gave Clint the plastic bag. He placed it at his eye. Bruce came to check on him. Clint gave him a thumbs up and grinned, but even that was painful.

“How’s he?” Phil asked. He had left Danny with Tony.

“Nose is still bleeding,” Luke replied. “I’ll help him with the stopping procedure again.”

“His eye is alright. Nothing serious, just bruising,” Natasha sighed. She was sweating already.

“Did you injure yourself anywhere else, Clint?” Phil asked.

‘ _My pride_ ’, Clint wanted to say. But he shook his head instead. Luke helped him with the nosebleed for the second time.

“I’ll talk to Pierce about what happened. If any of your injury gets serious, call the main desk. We’ll send you to the hospital. Take care for now, boys.” Phil took his items and left the apartment.

Just then, Steve and Thor dashed in. They were sweating and were panting.

“What. Happened?” Steve asked. From his tone, everyone knew he was furious. He checked on Clint and went to Tony. Thor went to look at Clint.

“Ross,” Natasha answered this time.

“Son of a bitch.” Steve sat down beside Tony.

“Hey,” Tony croaked. Steve sighed. He ruffled Tony’s hair slightly before checking on his injuries.

Bruce took the opportunity to tell them everything that had happened. In the middle, Luke joined in to affirm Bruce’s recollection. But Thor was not satisfied that Pierce said he would deal with Ross. He was his father, after all.

“I do not think Ross will get the punishment he deserves,” Thor huffed.

“We were in the wrong too, Thor,” Natasha said. “We wanted to teach him a lesson.”

“We were in the wrong to do something right,” Bruce sighed.

Danny raised his eyebrows. “That’s Matt’s line.” He suddenly said. The others who had forgotten or not really seen Danny sitting on the floor near Tony, turned to him. “Matthew Murdock. Luke’s and my housemate. He’s a blind law student.”

“That guy,” Tony said softly. “Pietro’s friend.”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “He told us about Pietro. He’s a good friend. He here too?”

“6-38,” Natasha replied.

“I see. Alright, Danny and I will leave first since you guys have this under control,” Luke said.

“Thank you for your help, the both of you,” Steve smiled. Clint and Tony thanked them. After exchanging contact numbers, they left the apartment to go back to the Science school café.

Natasha spoke up after shutting the door. “Wait, we were drifting away from the topic. So, now Ross bashed Tony and Clint. Pierce took him away. What do you think will happen next?”

“If my predictions are right,” Tony spoke up. His eyes were shut and he was giving his forehead a massage. “He’d be targeting all of us. All 6 of us and would probably find a reason to kick us out of school. Once he finds out the entire level 6 students were involved with this, he’ll find reasons to kick them out too. Like what Pietro said, we hit him where it’ll hurt, it’s personal to him now. Ross is his son and he’ll do anything to keep him in Grand U.” After a sigh, Tony said, "He’d kick us out, that’s my point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Pierce wants to kick them all out, how will he do it?  
> If you've got any feedback you can drop it at the comments below! :)


	19. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is feeling dejected. Natasha takes good care of Clint and Steve too, takes good care of Tony. Plus, Tony knows about Steve having a thing for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! How's your day going?  
> Here is a new chapter and I hope you guys have been enjoying Part 1 so far! Thank you for all your support so far! It motivated me so much! :)  
> This is a slightly shorter chapter, just like the calm before the storm. Geddit? It's the title! Okay I'll leave now.  
> Happy reading!

“I already told you I’ll kick all of them out!” Pierce hissed at his son. “What the fuck were you thinking when you went to hit Bruce Banner?”

He dragged his son back to his office. Everyone who saw this threw them strange looks. Some of them thought Ross was going to be severely punished because of how Pierce was dragging him. His grip seemed to be crushing Ross’ arm. Once he entered his office, he pushed Ross to a wall.

“This is my problem and I’ll handle it!” Ross gritted his teeth while speaking.

“Like what you did just now?!” Pierce shouted. “You’ll get yourself suspended or worst, expelled! And then people will talk about how the great lecturer Alexander Pierce’s son was kicked out of Grand U. _My_ reputation, your education will all be gone!”

Ross was glaring at his father.

“Stay down, Richard,” Pierce said sternly. “I can settle this. Go back home and just calm down. I got this under control. Go!” He went back to his desk. He took out a bundle of files and threw them onto his desk.

Before Ross walked out, he asked his father a question.

“Is your reputation that important to you, dad? Than everything else?” 

Pierce stopped whatever he was doing for a moment. He looked at his son. The anger in his eyes, the aggression he had was all… gone. Ross looked vulnerable here, like a totally different person. Pierce knew by _everything else_ he meant himself. He knew he had to give his son a politically correct answer.

“Your reputation is important to you,” Pierce replied. “And my reputation is important to me.”

Ross opened the glass doors and walked out, his shoulders hunched. He exited the campus feeling dejected. Yeah, of course his father’s reputation was important to him. It was obvious. He might be performing alright in class, but he knew he had to face the truth that he was not good enough for his dad.

…

Natasha closed the balcony doors. She pulled the curtains shut too; something she always did before everyone went to bed. Clint was relaxing on the couch. Thor, Bruce, Steve and Tony were in their respective rooms.

“Tony has really nice pens,” Clint commented. He was looking at a retractable ball point pen. It looked expensive and grand, with a _Stark Industries_ logo printed on the middle. There were three other such pens on the coffee table, two on the dining table and floor near Tony’s toolsets.

“Really Clint?” Natasha smiled.

She walked to the kitchen to take out a spoon, which she had left in the freezer for about 2 hours. She nearly dropped it because of how cold it was. She placed it on Clint’s black eye.

He hissed in pain. Natasha was looking at him with affection.

“I won’t hesitate to break Ross’ hand for this,” she said. “You’re the only person I have who is close to being my family.”

Clint felt all mushy inside. He smiled. “Thanks Nat. I’m sure he’ll break his arm.”

“How does it feel?” she asked him.

“Cold. Obviously. Better than what it felt like a few hours ago.”

Natasha smiled at that. “There’s tons of ice cubes in the fridge. If you get up early, just take a small plastic bag and fill it up with ice. I’ve also placed two other metal spoons. Just place them on your eye, no pressure should be applied. There’s orange juice inside the fridge. Drink it for breakfast. Don’t argue with me. The vitamin C will help with your recovery.” She got up and took the spoon away. But before she walked to the kitchen, she lifted his chin up using her right index finger. “You’re welcome.”

Clint raised both his eyebrows up. He got up and stretched for a few seconds. He walked to his room. But before he entered it, he turned to Natasha, who had joined him.

“You’re close to family to me too, you know. The rest of them I know are just there for show. You’re really there for me, Nat. Thanks.”

She switched off the lights. She pulled him to her and gave his lips a kiss. She then walked into her room and shut the door while Clint walked to his.

In the other room, Tony was having difficulty sleeping. He couldn’t sleep on his left side because of the injury. His left elbow was giving him difficulties. He hates sleeping in the straight position, like a soldier. He gave up on quality sleep.

He turned to his right and was staring at the cupboard, feeling the pain of his fresh injuries seeping through his skin. The room being slightly dark wasn’t helping him. The only sources of light was coming from Steve’s study table lamp and a bit from outside their half open curtain.

“You should sleep, Tony,” Steve said. “It’s half past 10 already.”

“I can’t. Pain,” Tony sighed.

“I’m going to bed,” Steve said.

He shut his book and switched off his table lamp. He slipped into a different set of clothes quickly. He was so glad the next day was Friday.

“How you feeling?” he asked Tony as he sat on the bed, right next to him.

“Pain,” Tony replied. “My left elbow is aching. I can’t sleep in peace.”

“You don’t want to sleep in that straight position?”

“I hate that position.”

“Give it a try, it might help.”

“Oh Rogers,” Tony sighed heavily. “It’s alright. I’ve been through worst.”

Steve exhaled sharply. He moved closer to Tony. “I’ll give you a head massage to lull you into sleep.”

Before Tony could say anything, he started to give Tony’s temples a massage. Tony just melted into his magical touch. He moaned at the sensation flowing through him. He had never felt this good and relaxed in his life. He loved Steve’s fingers.

Steve let out a soft laugh at Tony’s reaction. Tony snuggled closer to Steve, his face was hitting his muscular left thigh.

“Mm, you’re wearing track pants,” Tony noted, with his eyes closed.

“The night got colder,” Steve said.

There was a momentary silence that settled in the room. It was just for a few seconds, and it was comfortable.

“Steve,” Tony broke the silence. “Why do you care so much for me?”

The question caught Steve off guard. “What do you mean? You’re my friend Tony. Of course I’ll care for you.”

Tony snorted. “You’re an idiot, Rogers.”

“What. Why?” Steve asked, incredulous.

“Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce told me some time back separately. Even Bucky did,” Tony said. His voice was getting softer as he was falling asleep already. “You have a thing for me.”

Steve gasped. “They… what… what even I… No it’s… Why would they… I…”

Him stuttering made Tony laugh. “Shut up, Rogers.” He said fondly. After a sigh, he continued. “I should have seen it; felt it. I sleep right beside you every night and I didn’t see it. They don’t get that privilege and yet they saw it.”

“It’s alright, Tony,” Steve managed. His face was hot. But he was continuously massaging Tony.

“You’re a good guy, Steve,” Tony said. From the way he said this, Steve knew Tony was being honest. “I know what you went through. I don’t deserve to say that but I actually do know. When I was looking at Sunrise. Wait, is her name Sunrise? Or what Dusk or Dawn? What was it?”

Steve was laughing softly at that.

“On second thoughts, don’t remind me,” Tony huffed. “How many months were you pining at the corner of the apartment, Steve?”

Steve threw Tony a lighthearted glare. “Four months plus.”

Tony yawned. “I’m sorry for putting you in that shitty position.”

“It’s alright.” Steve ruffled Tony’s hair.

“I’m really sorry.”

That was the last thing Tony said before he fell asleep under Steve’s protective hand. Steve continued to massage Tony’s head. After ten minutes, he pulled his blanket over him and curled an arm around Tony’s hip.

On the same night, Pierce finally pieced together a plan to kick out the students of 6-39. He studied their exam schedules carefully. He even looked at the schedules of the students from 6-38 and 6-40. Everyone had exams on the Friday morning, which was tomorrow. Specifically, at 10am. All the 6-40 students had 9 or 10am exams.

James Barnes and Wanda Maximoff were the only students from 6-38 who would be in the apartment at around 10am.

Every other student from 6-39 had a 10am paper, which was to last for an hour. Surely the students would get back to their hostel at around lunch time. By then, Pierce knew he could execute his plan. The students chose to humiliate his son, then they _deserved_ to know what Pierce was capable of. After all, his reputation was now at stake too.

He mapped out the details. He knew a guy who could send a few other guys to turn a place upside down.

Breaking the hostel property, which was technically the school property, is a serious offence. Depending on how bad the extent of the damage would be, a student could be either suspended for a few days or even be expelled. Expulsion means one or many expensive pieces of furniture were broken beyond repair.

Pierce drank the glass of milk his wife had given him. He placed his red pen away. He went to the kitchen to rinse the glass. He then walked to his room. He stopped outside Ross’ room on his way. He smiled to himself, knowing that his son would finally be the best and that no one could mess with the great lecturer Alexander Pierce’s reputation. He walked away, already making the phone call which was going to change his, his son’s and many others’ lives.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is Pierce's grand plan?  
> You can leave a comment if you've got feedback, I'd be more than happy to reply to it! :)


	20. The Grand Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce's plan is working out and Bucky is a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope your Thursday is going alright so far.  
> Thank you for all your support you have given me! Happy reading!

“Honestly, I’m pissed,” Hank declared.

“Oh please stop it,” Jan scowled at him.

“No seriously!” Hank raised his voice. “They make so much of money and they couldn’t build another lift?! What kind of a hostel has only 1 lift? And this is such a reputable U!”

“Hank,” Jan sighed. “Some Us have only one lift. And be thankful that this lift is big.”

“Deal with it man,” Sam said. “We’re all on the same boat too.”

Hank turned behind to face Clint, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Sam and Scott. The other 8 students had taken the lift first. They had just reached the first level. The lift was slowly coming back up again to bring the second batch of level 6 students down.

“You’re lucky we’re at the last level,” Tony spoke up. “Can you imagine being at 3 or 4? The lift would be so crowded and you’d have to miss it.”

“Point taken,” Hank said.  

They slowly walked into the lift once the doors opened. Tony was resting his head on Steve’s chest. He had woken up a few times last night because of the pain. The most painful incident was when he had accidentally turned to his left and squashed his left cheek onto the pillow. His eyes flew open and he screamed as he felt a sharp pain on his cheek and elbow.

Steve jumped up at that sound. Within seconds he was on Tony’s side. Tony was half asleep and half awake. He started crying, because of the sudden pain emerging in his disoriented state. He was also frustrated because he had woken up five times before that.

“Hey, hey it’s alright now,” Steve spoke to him in a soothing voice.

He moved himself to Tony’s side. He slowly lifted Tony’s head to his lap.

“It hurts,” Tony sniffled. “Frustrating, pain. Fuck this.”

“It’s alright Tony, I’m here for you,” Steve smiled. He brushed back Tony’s hair and wiped his tears.

“Soft pillow,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s thigh.

“It’s my lap, Tony,” Steve laughed. He was giving Tony’s head a massage, again. “You’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Tony mumbled softly. He fell asleep on Steve’s lap.

Steve didn’t mind the position. He knew he could sit like that for the next two hours anyways. He kissed Tony’s forehead before shutting his eyes.

Now, the lift stopped at level 3.

“Please tell me you guys are together,” Clint grinned at Steve. Steve narrowed his eyes at him.

“Indeed we are,” Tony replied. Steve’s cheeks turned red.

“Look at him blushing!” Clint laughed.

The others were laughing at that too. The two girls who had entered the lift were waiting to get out. They felt awkward. They were glad to walk out of there once the lift doors opened at level 1.

“We’ll see each other for lunch later on,” Jan chirped once they exited the lift.

“Of course!” Natasha smiled.

“How are you two?” Phil asked Tony and Clint once he saw them walking out.

“Better than yesterday,” Clint replied.

“Still in pain,” Tony replied too. “Thanks for the assist, Phil.”

Phil smiled at them before walking back to his desk.

“All the best!” Sam wished everyone. All of them walked out of the hostel together.

…

It was 10am. Funny how time runs fast. But it was good it did because Pierce couldn’t wait. He wanted to see the faces of the students from 6-39, crushed and defeated. He wanted to make sure his manner of teaching will _make_ them learn their lessons. There was a reason why no teachers or students dared to mess with Alexander Pierce. He knows many people, the principal, Nick Fury, included.

Maria Hill had walked into Building A. She asked Phil to go to Pierce’s office with her because Pierce had wanted to see him. He couldn’t argue, so he left the Building. Everything was safe and secure there.

Maybe except for the back gate at the Building which Pierce had given 6 thugs access to. They were wearing black shirts with jeans and had their hoodies and sunglasses on.

They simply walked in from the back gate once Phil exited. They opened up all the levels’ camera feeds. They disabled every camera near the back gate, on level six and in the lift, and made sure level one’s camera feed was playing the 10.01am footage on loop, from exactly when Phil had left the building. 

They took the lift up to level 6.

“You, use the duplicate key and open the door. Keep it with you,” the leader was giving orders easily. “Make sure no one else comes here and sees this.” He told the sixth guy. The sixth guy stood outside.

The rest of them entered the apartment.

“Nice spread,” one of them commented. “Sad to break them apart.”

“Focus on the job,” the leader said. “I’ll call Pierce to inform him.”

Pierce had picked up on the second ring.

“The job’s going right, sir,” the leader spoke. “Should we break everything?”

“No. Just the tables and chairs, rip the couch pillows, go into their rooms and shred their books and clothes. Leave the alcohol bottles in the kitchen. Message me once you’re done.” Pierce ended the call. He was standing by his window, which overlooked the carparks between the Science and Engineering schools.

Just then, Phil and Maria entered his office.

“You called me, Mr. Pierce?” Phil asked.

“Yes,” Pierce smiled. “To ask about the extent of the injuries sustained by Tony Stark and Clint Barton.”

He tossed his handphone onto his glass table.

…

Shattered glass pieces flew around 6-39. The coffee table was crushed beyond recognition. Tony’s pens were flying around the room because of the force used by the men. One of them ripped the couch and pillows apart. The other men were occupied with breaking the dining table chairs by slamming them onto the wall. The leader used his thick metal rod to break the dining table into half. Glass pieces flew everywhere. The man who was ripping the pillows also kicked Tony’s tools, sending them flying across the living room.

Once they were done in the living room, they moved onto the kitchen and rooms.

“Slowly take out their clothes, books, whatever and rip it and toss them around,” the leader ordered. “The rest of us, we mess the kitchen up. I’ll place the empty bottles around.”

Three men went into each of the rooms. They slowly took out some clothes, tore holes on it and scattered it around the apartment. Even Natasha’s undergarments and office wear were chosen.

The leader and another man pushed down the pots and pans. They even threw out everything that was in the fridge, and also broke the kitchen counter.

Bucky and Wanda were quietly studying together at their dining table. Wanda occasionally stood up to get herself a drink or two. They could hear a lot of ‘thuds’, ‘crashes’ and ‘bangs’.

“They’re back already?” Bucky frowned. “I thought they were going out for lunch and wanted us to meet outside the campus? Plus, the sounds are so… odd. Like someone breaking stuff apart.”

“Maybe it’s coming from another level,” Wanda suggested. “But it sounds close.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Do you think there are actually… intruders?”

“Wouldn’t Phil have noticed?” Wanda cocked her head to the side.

“That’s if he’s down there. What if he got called somewhere?”

Bucky ran to the phone. He dialed 001, which was the main desk number. The ring was continuously going, with no one picking it up. After 7-8 rings, Bucky placed the phone down.

The disturbing sounds got even more louder.

“Wanda, I have an idea,” Bucky spoke fast. “Take your handphone and wallet. Pretend you’re going out. But see if you can check on 6-40 and 6-39. Call me once you’re down and tell me what you see. Get an ice cream for both of us to not make you look suspicious.”

Wanda nodded her head. She took all her necessary items and opened the door. She slowly stepped out. As she closed the door, she saw a man with sunglasses standing at the other end. She couldn’t tell if he was staring at her intently or dozing off. When she started to walk down the hallway, he entered 6-39.

Wanda took this opportunity to quickly take a look at what was happening. She brisk walked and stopped outside 6-39; what she saw shocked her. The entire apartment looked even worse than a crime scene. So many things were broken and it looked so messy. She saw men walking in and out of the rooms. She slowly walked backwards.

“Should I finish her, boss?” she heard a voice say.

“Knock her out if she poses any danger. Must I tell you everything?” another voice shouted.

Wanda scurried to the lift. She frantically pressed the lift’s button. She could hear footsteps coming towards the lift area. Her breathing rate increased in fear. The lift doors finally opened. She entered, and quickly pressed the level 1 button and continuously pressed the close button. She caught a glimpse of the man when the doors fully shut.

“Oh my God Bucky!” Wanda panted over the phone. She was running out of Building A to go to the ice cream stand outside. “You will not believe what I saw.”

“What did you see?”

“There are some men, wearing hoodies and sunglasses wrecking 6-39 apart. 6-40 is safe.” She walked out of the main gate and looked up. From her angle, it looked like there was nothing wrong happening in 6-39. “It looks so bad. The furniture is broken! I… they even spoke about knocking me out!” She shuddered after she said the last part.

“What the fuck? Knock you out?” Bucky asked. “Why would they wreck that apartment apart? Do you think it has anything to do with Pierce?”

“I really don’t know,” Wanda sighed.

“Just get the ice creams and come back up. Call me once you enter the lift. I know what to do to bring you back into the apartment safely.” Bucky sounded determined.

In a panic rush, Wanda bought two vanilla ice creams and went back up. Bucky sent Steve a message about what was happening to 6-39. He even sent a message on their level group chat. He spammed them with messages but sighed in frustration when he realized everyone else had exams going on currently.

“Wanda?” Bucky picked up the phone.

“I’m in the lift. Reaching level 6 in two seconds,” she sounded flustered.

Bucky opened the room door. He stepped out just in time to catch the suspicious looking man following Wanda.

“Hey babe!” he cooed. “Sweet! I love vanilla.”

He went closer to a surprised looking Wanda. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall near their apartment. He nuzzled into her neck, making her gasp. He went up and whispered to her, “I’m gonna kiss you. Pretend we’re a couple and just kiss me back.”

He stood up straight and sighed. He gave one of the ice creams she was holding a seductive lick. And then he kissed Wanda. She kissed him back, acting like she was enjoying herself. He was caressing her soft cheeks. He begin to undo his shirt buttons. The man raised an eyebrow at them.

Bucky broke the kiss. He was panting, his pecs heaving, and so was Wanda. “Let’s take it inside.” He pretended to look like he needed to have sex so badly. Wanda nodded. Bucky carried Wanda and she wrapped her legs around him, pretending to straddle him. The man turned his back, walking away to 6-39. Bucky and Wanda went backwards and kicked their door shut; both of them were giggling like high school girls.

“Sorry girl,” Bucky grinned sheepishly. “A plan is a plan.”

Wanda snorted. “Thor might get jealous of your good acting skills.”

“Now give me that ice cream I licked.” Bucky stretched out his hand. Wanda laughed when she handed it over. “I’ve messaged the others. Don’t worry you’re safe with me.”

“I appreciate it,” Wanda sighed. She was still slightly scared at what was happening.

…

Pierce was staring at Phil, with a little smirk. He was fully leaning back onto his swiveling chair, listening to Phil detailing out what kind of injury Tony and Clint had sustained. Maria Hill was standing behind Phil, looking at the wall clock on her right. The time was 10.14am.

“So, Ross might be suspended for just a day,” Phil ended. He sat back on his chair.

“See I uh,” Pierce leaned forward. “I’m trying to not let my son miss a day of school from the next semester.”

“There’s really only so much I can do to help here,” Phil reasoned out. “He beat up two guys till they bled so bad.”

“Bruce had kicked my son too,” Pierce deadpanned. He was looking straight into Phil’s eyes.

“He did that out of self-defense. You son however hurt those two intentionally. Two witnesses testified that. Maximum is a day suspension. It’s either that or he faces the full consequences from the discipline department,” Phil said as a matter-of-factly.

Pierce’s phone lit up, showing a text message.

‘ _Job’s done. Locking and leaving._ ’

He smiled smugly at the message.

…

The leader was smiling at the message he had sent. He put his phone away.

“Get out. Lock it and we’ll leave. I’ll enable the cameras in about ten to twelve minutes,” the leader said.

The lot of them walked out of the apartment. They looked content with the damage they had done. It looked like the 6 students had actually partied hard, had a fight and left the apartment in a messy state after getting up.

They locked the apartment and walked away.

“How’s the girl?” the leader asked.

“She and a guy are currently banging in that room.” The man who was standing outside pointed to the other end of the hallway.

The leader chuckled.

“Why would those guys wreck that apartment?” Bucky asked. He licked his fingers as he finished his ice cream. “I’m so fucking worried.”

“If it’s Pierce, it would make sense,” Wanda frowned. “He might have planned to sabotage them. I hope someone saw this coming and planned to stay a few steps ahead of Pierce.”

“Gosh I _really_ hope someone sees the messages and comes here,” Bucky sighed. “And that too. I just want Steve and the others to be safe man!”

Both of them couldn’t study anymore. They shut their books and were just lying down on the couch. Their concentration was shattered into a million pieces, like the glass from 6-39’s coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think someone actually saw that coming?   
> If you've got any feedback, drop it at the comments below! :)


	21. A Small Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students from 6-39 are not prepared to look at their apartment and Phil gets, very mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> How are you all doing today?  
> Here is another chapter and I really hope you guys will enjoy it!  
> Happy reading! :)

15 minutes after destroying 6-39, the leader enabled all camera feeds and made sure everything looked normal. He had already left with his team via the gate at the back of the hostel, the same way they entered. They locked the gate and had left with the duplicate key for the apartment. The camera footage for level 1 was still on loop.

The time now was 10.50am.

Steve, Tony and Thor were already done with their exams. They waited for their other housemates at the gardens opposite the Business and Science schools. They were pretty surprised to find a spam of calls and messages from Bucky and Wanda. Steve decided to call Bucky while Thor and Tony sat on a bench to view the spam of messages.

“Stevie!” Bucky’s voice was unusually high pitched.

“Buck, what’s up?” Steve asked.

“Dude, some thugs were breaking apart your entire apartment! Wanda saw it first hand!” Bucky went straight to the point.

“Wait,” Steve let out a breathy laugh. “Slow down, pal. What thugs breaking apart 6-39? No one else can enter the hostel with Phil there.”

“Phil isn’t here,” Bucky sighed. “We tried calling the main desk and he didn’t pick up. I tried again just 2 minutes ago. Plus Wanda went down. Wait I’ll put the phone on loudspeaker.”

“Steve?” Wanda’s shaky voice came.

“Wanda! What happened?”

“A few men, with hoodies and sunglasses were wrecking your apartment. I got the chance to look inside and it looks like a hurricane had hit it! I heard one of them telling the other to knock me out, so I had to run away.” Wanda sounded like she was trying not to cry.

Steve turned to look at Tony and Thor. They were looking right at him, faces pale.

“We’re in deep shit,” Tony mumbled. “We need to explain ourselves.”

“It looked coordinated,” Wanda added. “I didn’t know what to do. I'm so sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Steve sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’ll come there right away.”

He placed his phone back into his pocket.

“According to Bucky and Wanda, our apartment is in ruins,” Steve said. He sounded very serious.

“I would think that that was Pierce’s foul deed,” Thor growled.

“Guys, I think we need to think how we are going to deal with Phil. He wasn’t there when it happened and chances are, cameras might have been compromised and Phil might tear us apart.” Tony was still scrolling through the messages.

The three of them decided to go to the apartment to look at it first. They texted the other three to go straight to Building A after their exams.

…

Over at Pierce’s office, they decided to go to Building A to visit Tony and Clint. They were starting their ten to eleven minute slow walk to the hostel area. It was more of Pierce’s idea to go there.

“I appreciate your time, Phil,” Pierce said. “I can see you worry too much about the hostel security. Really, it’s fine.”

Phil sighed. “I hate taking the current peace for granted. We never know what could happen.”

Maria smiled. “There were talks of implementing a new card system for all the 4 Buildings. What happened to that?”

“I think Phil’s constant care over security is enough to ensure the Buildings are safe. Plus, the others are doing a great job with the other Buildings, like Melinda, for example.” Pierce pointed out.

Maria shrugged. But Phil was wondering why Pierce thanked him and spoke about the security issue. After all, the hostel issues weren’t a part of his worries. They continued walking to the hostel.

…

Natasha, Clint and Bruce ran back to the hostel. They did not understand what Thor and Steve were trying to say. They had put the phone on loudspeaker and the two guys were babbling about the apartment’s condition. Tony had to ask both of them to shut the fuck up and he explained to the others about what had happened.

Steve, Tony and Thor had opened their apartment door to find a complete and utter mess. The coffee and dining tables were broken; for God’s sake, even the couch pillows were ripped open. They were staring at everything with wide eyes. Thor was horrified. Tony was the first to step inside the apartment.

He saw his favorite t-shirt, The Science Fair shirt, torn into half and left on top of the remnants of the coffee table. He picked them up and was just, looking at the pieces, in total shock.

“It’s like someone let 2 elephants and 5 monkeys into our apartment,” Tony gasped.

“I am concerned about what Phil would tell us,” Thor said solemnly.

“Tony, remember you told us you predicted Pierce might want to kick us out?” Steve suddenly said. “Was this it? And did you do anything to stay ahead of him?”

“I-” Tony couldn’t complete his sentence because he heard a loud shriek, which was from Clint.

“What the fucking fuck happened here?!” Natasha exclaimed. “Don’t tell me it’s Pierce.” She was glaring at the damage done.

Bruce was shaking his head. “I’m sorry it came to this, guys.”

“Bruce,” Tony turned behind sharply. “It was never your fault. The person who came up with the stink bomb concept was me! All of this is on _me_!”

“It’s on all of us,” Steve spoke up. He sounded way calmer than Tony did.

The lot of them finally entered their apartment. They walked around, picking up their torn books and clothes. Bruce was close to tears because the books were bought using hard earned money. Thor saw his Theatre textbook in pieces. His eyes were filled with tears at that sight. Clint gave a pat on his back before picking up his shorts.

Natasha was disgusted to find her undergarments scattered outside. Steve picked up his now shredded Japanese notebook. All his hard work on writing down the characters, getting the right strokes… they were all gone. Tony picked his tools one by one. He saw his _Stark Industries_ pen on the floor. He picked it up and was examining it intently.

“Guys,” Bucky spoke up. He and Wanda left their apartment once they heard Clint’s loud shriek. Bucky looked like he had lost all his spirits, especially after looking at the tears in Thor’s and Clint’s eyes. “Are you all… never mind. I…”

He didn’t know what to say. Wanda was standing behind him, not saying a word.

“It’s all gone, Bucky,” Steve said. He sounded like he was on the verge of having a major breakdown. “Our books, clothes, place we live, education, futu-”

“Don’t say anything like that, pal.” Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s hunched shoulder. “There’s still a chance if you guys fight this and prove your innocence!”

“There’s still a chance…” Tony said, as if in a daze. He was still looking at his pen. “I provided us a chance to explain ourselves. Remember I said I had predicted that idiot doing something as stupid as this? Yeah. I… oh God...” Tony’s eyes widened when he saw who were standing outside their apartment.

Everyone turned to look at what shocked Tony so much. Clint let out a small gasp while Thor gulped. Steve was glaring at one of the figures; his tear filled red eyes glare was like a dagger, stabbing deep inside whoever he was looking at. Natasha and Bruce exhaled sharply. Bucky and Wanda moved to the side to reveal Phil, Maria and Alexander Pierce standing.

“What happened here?” Phil asked, his voice was barely above a whisper. He was looking around, at the amount of damage done.

“Phil, it’s uh-” Bucky started.

“I WASN’T ASKING YOU!” Phil bellowed. Maria flinched. “Tell me, students from 6-39. _Now_.”

Tony cleared his throat. “We opened our door to find this mess.” He sounded quiet, unlike himself. “This wasn’t us! We wouldn’t want to destroy school property and our own items!”

Phil’s face was so red, Natasha thought he might pop a vessel. Pierce was standing behind him, back leaning against the door of 6-40. He was smiling smugly.

“You’re aware that no one else has access to your room other than yourselves and I, right?” Phil gritted his teeth.

Pierce stepped forward. “It’s obvious isn’t it, Phil. These kids partied so hard the entire room became a mess.”

Steve wanted to speak up but was stopped by Clint, who whispered to him, “Let this play out Pierce’s way first.” Steve gave him an incredulous look, his nostrils flaring.

“If you’ve got anything to say, say it out loud,” Maria warned them.

Wanda and Bucky gulped.

“Mr. Coulson-” Wanda started but was stopped by Phil.

“I want to hear it from them, young lady.” He glared at her.

“I’m sure you want to hear,” Natasha started. “This wasn’t our fault! We aren’t crazy to break apart the furniture and shred our _own_ books and clothes!” She crouched down to examine something.

“Well apparently, you did,” Pierce said. He was walking to where Natasha was crouched down. Steve felt like giving his face a punch after hearing the way he said that. It was like mocking them. “You guys had a… _smashing_ time.” He picked up Natasha’s purple bra and looked at it. He then let it go and it dropped on Natasha’s head.

She let out a soft gasp. Clint was about to murder Pierce for what he had done. Thor had to hold him back with all his might. The rest were looking at him with clenched fists. Wanda was holding Bucky’s arm to stop him from entering the apartment and handing Pierce a piece of his ass.

"Uh, Mr. Pierce-" Maria had started with a sharp tone but was cut off by Pierce himself.

“Oh, I see empty bottles in your kitchen,” he drawled.

Bruce went in to take a look at them. There were 3 vodka bottles and 2 whiskey bottles scattered around. He looked at the others, nodding. The rest of them felt like this was it. All their hard work to get into Grand U was gone, all because of some school shit politics.

Maria cleared her throat. “I think we could talk this out. Alright, so let’s see it like this. They are saying it’s not them. If it isn’t them, then Phil, you should view the security footage to see if this was another person’s work.”

Phil sighed. He nodded his head and decided to go down, making a mental note to reprimand them later for consuming alcohol. Natasha stormed out of the apartment, making a phone call. Pierce walked to the balcony, the wind blowing made his tie fly around.

“Guys can we talk outside?” Tony asked. He already looked tired.

“You guys better have something to say to defend yourselves,” Maria told them when they walked past her. She gave them a pitying look.

They gathered outside the lift, where Natasha was talking to someone seriously.

“Alright, I need us to calm down-” Tony started.

“Calm down?!” Clint whispered sharply. “How are we supposed to calm down when we are about to get our asses kicked out of U?”

“Phil is going down to view the camera footage. There will be nothing there,” Thor stated.

“Guys,” Tony spoke up, annoyed. “I wanted to say that yes, there will be nothing in Phil’s cameras and I have a way to _not_ let our asses get kicked out of U.” He made sure the others were listening intently. Natasha had joined them. She sighed heavily. “Remember those Stark Industries pens I had scattered around? Those were projects I did. I wanted to try them out but something better came up in my mind. Nonetheless, I did try, just because I was curious. There are cameras attached inside. I was checking one of the pens. The camera was left switched on and it could have recorded everything we need to expose Pierce.”

Realization dawned on all their faces. There was a small hope, that they could save themselves from Pierce’s vicious plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they actually save themselves?  
> If you've got feedback, you can leave a comment below and I'd be more than happy to read and reply! :)


	22. A Game Unfolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the pens and some get to know Pierce's hidden agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How's your Thursday going?  
> Thank you for your support and feedback guys!  
> For now, here's the next chapter. Happy reading! :)

“How many pens did you place around?” Natasha asked quickly.

“7 of them. 3 on the coffee table, 2 on the dining table and 2 near my toolset,” Tony replied.

“We need to find them quick,” Steve said. “Nat, we’ll get you the pens. You get it to Phil below. The rest of us, we wait for our game to unfold.” The six of them couldn’t help but place their hands together, on top of one another, and remove it at the same time.

The guys walked back in while Natasha went to stand with Bucky and Wanda. They seemed like they were looking for something and were also trying not to show the triumph on their faces.

Tony just might have helped them stay a few steps ahead of Pierce.

Clint went to the area near the kitchen. Thor and Steve went to the middle of the living room, near the dining table. Bruce went to the entrances of all the rooms while Tony searched at the front, near the coffee table and television area.

Clint found the first pen near the kitchen. He kept it with himself.

Thor picked up more torn pieces of clothing near the dining table. He moved some pieces of glass away and immediately found the second pen.

Tony stood for a while with his arms akimbo, examining the way his tools were strewn across the apartment. He huffed at that. The new box was open wide and the tools were mostly near the television area, all the way up till the main door. He bent down further, to look for the distinctive _Stark Industries_ logo pen. It didn’t take him long to find them. One of them was near the coffee table while the other one, the one he was examining earlier, was near the television.

Each of them were also checking out to see if Pierce had turned to look at them. He hadn't. Maria Hill was on the phone near the lifts. Wanda and Bucky were looking at the guys in the apartment curiously.

Steve moved a piece of wood away and some shattered glass to find the shredded remains of Thor’s theater textbook. And under that was another pen.

Bruce found the last two pens. They were near the room he shared with Clint and Thor. There was a small crack on one of them, which Tony wouldn’t be fond of.

“Mr. Anthony Edward Stark,” Pierce’s voice suddenly came. “May I have a word with you?” He was still looking out of the balcony.

Tony gave his pens to Steve, who collected all the other pens and went to Natasha.

“Mr. Pierce,” Tony said. He leaned against the railing on his uninjured arm, giving Pierce eye contact.

“You had such a great time partying huh, I can see that so clearly,” Pierce commented without giving Tony any eye contact.

Tony smiled at him smugly. “You seem to know a tad too much of information, Mr. Pierce. Were you partying with us last night? Or were you the one who _organized_ the party?”

Pierce slowly turned to look at Tony, with no emotions visible on his face.

…

“Get them to Phil.” Steve handed all the pens to Natasha. She nodded before walking away.

The rest of them came outside, leaving Tony and Pierce alone in the apartment to converse.

“What do we do now, Steve?” Bruce asked.

Steve gave him a pat on his back. He looked smug. “We wait.”

…

“I expect your father’s company to pay for the damages done,” Pierce said. “Stark Industries will be glad to foot the bill, I hope.”

Tony did not say anything.

“Your dad’s company, always churning out good revenues. He isn’t as selfish as you right, to pay for the damages?” Pierce scoffed. He turned away.

Tony was gritting his teeth.

…

“Phil,” Natasha called hurriedly while jogging to the main desk. “Please, I need you to look at this.”

Phil took in a deep breath. “Whatever it is, say it later.”

“No this is important!” Natasha insisted.

Phil was slamming down his hands angrily on the keyboard, to try to rewind the camera footage. But it seemed as though nothing was working.

“Not now Natasha!” he shouted at her. He gave the keyboard one last angry slam before closing his eyes, taking in deep breaths. “Make sure whatever you want to say holds great importance.”

“I know you’re angry,” Natasha carefully spoke. “But I have evidence that’ll prove that we are innocent.” She laid out the pens in front of Phil. He was looking at her and at the pens. “These are pens, for the normal eyes. But Tony inserted cameras inside, which were recording everything from the day he placed it wherever he placed it. He did this for a project but tossed away the idea after something better popped up. But out of curiosity, he enabled the cameras. Today we’ll find out if the project worked.”

Phil frowned. “So, how do I view the footages?”

“Easy,” Natasha smiled. “I’ll use my laptop and yours. I’ll take out the memory cards attached inside to view the footages. Once we open the pens the recording stops.”

“Get on with it,” Phil said, calmer this time. He moved his notebooks and keyboard to the side.

Natasha set up her laptop and Phil’s, and began removing the memory card from one of the pens, carefully.

…

Pierce was laughing a menacing laugh. Tony was just staring at him, his eyes narrowed. A strong wind was blowing past them.

“Isn’t the campus beautiful, Anthony?” Pierce stretched out his arms.

Tony scoffed. “On the outside, yes. On the inside,” his stare hardened. “It’s rotten.”

He slowly stepped behind Pierce. He took out his phone and dialed Natasha’s number. She picked up on the second ring.

“Tony, what do you have?” she asked while navigating her laptop. When no answer came, she straightened. “Tony?” She continued to listen.

Pierce laughed at the background. _“It’ll be great to be the head of this University.”_

_“You mean you want to be the principal?”_ Tony asked.

Natasha frowned. She switched her phone to the loudspeaker mode and placed it on Phil’s table for him to listen. He immediately did.

“You called me, Nat?” a girl’s voice came.

“Thank God Jess!” Natasha sighed. “Yeah I did. I need your help here.”

“Sure,” she said. “Hi Mr. Coulson. I’m Jessica Jones from Building D.”

Phil nodded. Jessica went to take a look at the security footages. “Nat briefed me about the situation already. I’ll handle this.”

…

At 6-38, Wanda and Bucky were telling everything they saw and heard to Maria Hill. She wanted to hear what they had to say since they were so willing to talk. She was writing down furiously, trying to take it in all at once.

It would be hard to digest the fact that six thugs had simply walked in and wrecked the furniture in 6-39. But then security would not be tight if Phil was not at the front desk. The guys had arrived at the time Phil left the desk. It all seemed really coordinated.

Plus, both Bucky and Wanda showed the text messages they had sent on their group chat. The timing of the texts sent and the timing mentioned in the students' verbal accounts made sense.

Maria frowned, trying to piece together the information she was receiving.

The rest of the students from level 6 had arrived already. They read the messages in the group chat and rushed back. They were shocked at the state of the apartment. They crowded around outside, standing with the determined looking students, Steve, Clint, Thor and Bruce. They were now watching Pierce talking to Tony.  

“Your shirt has creases.” Pierce observed. He helped straighten them out. Tony’s eyes went red with anger. He was standing there, looking stiff and furious. His fists were clenched.

Steve gasped. He knew Tony was just two seconds away from punching the life out of Pierce. “Son of a bitch.” he growled. Steve's low growl sent shivers down Bruce’s, Carol's and Jan’s spines.

“Fuck him man,” Rhodey gritted his teeth.

Pierce was satisfied with his work. He still had his arms placed on Tony’s shoulders. He gave Tony an excellent embodiment of a fake smile. Tony’s look didn’t change. In fact, he was glaring at Pierce, harder than he was before.

…

“See Mr. Coulson,” Jess started. “These camera feeds, level 6 and lift, they were all disabled for some time. They were restarted at 10.31 am. So you obviously can’t rewind them, no matter what.”

Phil exhaled loudly. He turned back to the laptop. “Natasha, what am I watching?”

The footage was showing Clint examining the pen. It was very close to his face, too close to his black eye and was showing him curiously looking at it. Natasha smiled when she saw Clint all focused. She helped Phil fast forward the footage. She accidentally played the recording taken in the middle of the night. They heard a very loud but muffled scream.

“That was Tony,” Natasha said quietly. “He has severe nightmares.”

Phil’s face softened. He sighed before fast forwarding. They saw the apartment get brighter, all of their movements from drinking coffee to Steve checking on Tony to Thor and Bruce laughing at something. Phil realized they never broke anything. In fact, their apartment looked very neat. There was no party, no alcohol, nothing.

They all saw Thor closing and locking the apartment door. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Everything was very still in the room. Natasha decided to fast forward it. She stopped it when the door started to open.

“Check the time Nat,” Phil said. He started to pay attention to the video now.

“Time is 10.03am,” Natasha noted down.

The door opened and they saw the 6 men walk in.

_“Nice spread,”_ one of them commented _. “Sad to break them apart.”_

_“Focus on the job,”_ the leader said _. “I’ll call Pierce to inform him.”_

“Did that guy just say, _Pierce_?” Phil asked, his face scrunched up.

They rewind the footage and listened to the leader saying Pierce loud and clear. Phil inhaled sharply. He continued to watch.

“ _The job’s going right, sir_ ,” the leader spoke. “ _Should we break everything_?”

Phil gasped when he saw the men breaking apart the furniture. The pen flew, which meant the footage was not visible anymore. Natasha immediately took out another memory card and gave it to Phil. He inserted it into his laptop. But there were five more memory cards left. They paused the footage.

“I think you better listen to this, Phil,” Natasha said before running to the lift. “Pierce is talking to Tony.” He nodded.

…

“Guys,” Natasha called. She was running down the hallway to the crowd gathered on level 6. “I need five laptops. Now. We are in the midst of viewing the footages of the apartment. Five memory cards need to be placed in the laptops so that we can view the footages simultaneously.”

“Mine is already on,” Carol offered her Apple laptop.

“Take mine and Hank’s,” Jan said. She was already typing in her password and Hank did the same.

“Take ours,” Bucky said. “Wanda and I were using them.” He and Wanda jogged back to their apartment to get the laptops.

…

Natasha and Clint carried the laptops to the ground floor. They immediately started to insert the rest of the memory cards. Once done, they opened the videos and placed the laptops side by side.

“Mr. Coulson,” Jessica called. “Look.”

She gestured to the computer screen in front of her. She was examining the level 1 camera feed and found out something interesting.

“I know what happened here.” She paused the camera footage. “Look here. The shadow of that chair near the entrance is long. But you look at it now. It’s shorter.”

Phil looked up and back at the footage several times.

“Afternoon and morning sunlight cast different lengths of shadows,” Jessica explained. “This camera footage is on loop. Probably from the time those goons entered at around, 10am plus.”

Clint whistled, impressed at what he just heard while Phil was giving his forehead a massage. He then went on to take Natasha’s phone to listen to the conversation further. He was also viewing the videos, multitasking well.

…

“See, Anthony, this world is a beautiful place. This campus is even more beautiful, with students walking around and classes happening. They need a stricter authority,” Pierce smiled. “They need _me_ as a very good leader.”

Tony cleared his throat. “Self-proclamation doesn’t _make_ you a very good leader.”

Pierce scoffed. “What do you know about the fun politics here? You enter the school this year, and will graduate in another four pathetic years. I, on the other hand, will stay here for a very very long time. I need to lead too; senior lecturer isn’t enough.”

Tony was just taking it all in. He was beginning to see what Pierce really wanted to do. He wanted to be the head of the entire campus, without knowing what the job really was about. He also wanted to make sure no one would oppose him and would allow his son to be at the top all the time. Pierce somehow had felt that Tony and his housemates could stop him from achieving what he really wanted to achieve.

Tony hoped Natasha had given her phone to Phil or Maria or anyone of authority so that they could hear this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will someone of authority take action?  
> If you've got any feedback, you can drop it at the comments below! I'd be more than happy to read and reply. :)


	23. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The principal has to step in and the students of 6-39 start cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How's your Thursday going?  
> Thank you for your support, it means a lot to me!!  
> Here's the next chapter and Happy Reading! :)

A pair of black boots walked up the stairs to the hostels. This pair of boots would never frequent this area of the campus; it wasn’t his job. But because two of his most trusted staff, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, had called him on two separate occasions, and had asked him to come to Building A, he walked there.

Clint was watching in shock, at the footage of his apartment being wrecked apart. Natasha was trying to calm herself down. She had spotted the man who had entered her room and took her clothes out. Phil was still listening on the phone and watching the footage while Jessica was seated on Phil’s swiveling chair, calmly chewing gum.

“You called me, Phil?” a male voice asked.

The students looked up. They were looking at a man wearing an eye patch on his left eye, dressed up in complete black, walking towards them.

“Indeed I did, principal Fury,” Phil smiled. “I’d like you to listen to this conversation.” He offered Nick Fury the phone.

“I didn’t know our principal was a pirate…” Clint blurted out. Natasha threw him a light glare but her lips twitched.

“Really?” Fury smiled at Phil. He took the phone. “Maria Hill called me earlier. An apartment has been completely wrecked?”

“Yes sir. Those laptops there are playing the footage. It’s a long story, but cut short, Pierce was involved,” Phil sighed.

“Pierce? Senior lecturer Pierce?” Fury raised an eyebrow. “He’s a good lecturer, what do mean involved?”

But Phil did not have to say anything. Fury was listening to the conversation and already understood what he meant.

“ _What do you think, Anthony? Principal Fury will be responsible for this. I’ll step in and provide solutions and I can simply take over. Because Fury will be blamed for his incompetence_ ,” Pierce said.

“Huh,” Fury scoffed. Phil gave him a light smirk. “So, what are all these?”

Phil went on to explain every single thing that had happened this morning. From visiting Pierce’s office to viewing the footage simultaneously; everything. Fury raised his eyebrows at what he heard. Pierce was Fury’s good friend. To hear him say about kicking Fury out and taking over his position, it hit him hard. He was hurt and never knew Pierce had such a motivation. He was a strict lecturer, yes, but who would have guessed he had such a cunning side?

“How did they get in?” Fury asked.

“They used the duplicate keys, took it from the drawer here. They didn’t place it back.” Coulson replied.

Fury was watching the footage in disbelief. He gritted his teeth when he saw the camera showing the shredded remains of clothes and books. Just then, one of the cameras showed the thug entering from outside and Wanda peeking in from the entrance.

“ _Should I finish her, boss?_ ” a voice said.

“ _Knock her out if she poses any danger. Must I tell you everything?_ ” another voice shouted.

Coulson’s face was turning red. He just hated it when someone threatens one of the students he cares for. Clint and Jessica gasped at what they heard. Fury and Natasha didn’t have any visible emotions, but their fists were clenched.

 “I think we have enough evidence, Principal Fury,” Coulson said. “The students are innocent. This was part of Pierce’s vicious plan to kick them out.”

“I think I heard enough too,” Fury nodded. “Coulson, let’s nail this bastard.”

Natasha shut down all the laptops. Clint had already called the cops, following Fury’s orders.

After this, all of them, including Jessica, took the lift to the 6th level. All eyes were on them when they walked down the hallway. Coulson was looking furious, again. Natasha, Jessica and Clint had a smug smile on their faces. Principal Fury was looking stoic.

“Is everything… alright?” Maria asked them.

“We’ll show you the footage later,” Coulson replied. “Now where is that rat bastard… There he is.”

Coulson and Fury entered the apartment.

“So, my point is, you guys should never have messed with me or my son. Payback’s a bitch,” Pierce said. “Well, guess who is going to be the head finally and kick you all out?”

“You smug son of a bitch.”

Pierce turned behind quickly. Tony raised an eyebrow at Coulson’s language.

“Principal Fury,” Pierce said, ignoring Coulson. “Look at the damage these kids did. I think they need to be expelled.”

“The only one who needs an expulsion here is you,” Phil growled. “After what you did, _Alexander Pierce_.”

Pierce’s acting faltered slightly. But he was able to keep a straight face. “I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“I’m impressed,” Fury started. “By your plan to kick them out because of this damage, put the blame on my incompetence and take over the entire school.”

“Wha… What even?” Pierce said. “Why would I ever? I like being a lecturer.”

Fury simply showed him Natasha’s phone. Pierce looked at the screen carefully. It was a call from Tony, which has been running for the past 25 minutes. Tony showed him his phone, with a sassy look. The color drained out of Pierce’s face, but he still wasn’t letting the act go.

“You little shit,” he hissed softly at Tony.

“Payback’s a bitch.” Tony looked away.

“But you think you can get away from making a stink bomb and humiliating my son?!” Pierce shouted. He looked angry and his façade was slowly slipping away.

“You do not have any evidence to prove that it was us who planted a stink bomb in the toilet. For all we know, Ross could have been responsible for that smell,” Tony reasoned out.

Pierce’s jaw twitched in anger.

“We need to escort you out of here, Pierce,” Phil said in an icy cold tone.

Pierce scoffed. He gave Tony one last glare before walking out with Coulson. 

“Wait,” Fury called. “I can’t believe I trusted you. I gave you a status called senior lecturer, because I trusted you with a big responsibility. And also because I saw you as my friend. A good friend, to be honest. No, you’re a crook. I regret, every time I spoke up for you to a student, telling them you’re a good lecturer and that they shouldn’t be writing complaint letters about you. You’re a b word, Pierce. Get out of my sight.”

Fury helped straighten the creases on Pierce’s shirt out. He wiped the shirt and adjusted it. He looked at his work and let him go. Tony bit his lip to keep himself from smiling at that.

Pierce’s breathing had increased. His jaw was twitching when Fury was adjusting his shirt. Coulson had to drag him out of the apartment. The other students gathered outside looked at him with either disgust or glared at him. Natasha gave him the sharpest glare, because of what he did earlier. Pierce kept walking. There was not much of an emotion displayed on his face, but this was the first time he felt defeated. His reputation had been tarnished and there was nothing he could do about it. Absolutely nothing.

And so he kept walking, with Coulson escorting him to level one to the cops escorting him out of the building. Several students had the privilege to witness Pierce being handcuffed. Danny Rand and Luke Cage were among them. They smiled when they saw what was happening, after all, they knew people who have been affected by Pierce.

Pierce’s lectures are one of the quietest ones, with him doing most of the talking. If even one student starts talking, he would pause his lecture for at least 10 minutes. If someone were to use their phones, even if it was for an emergency message or call, he would take it and never return it back to the owner. Depending on his mood, if someone laughs at the PowerPoint slides or even smiles, he would send the entire row out. Students just dislike him and his teaching methods. They hate him.

The entire level 6 students had also come down to view the last of Pierce. All of them were looking serious. Pierce gave them one last long look, before one of the officers pushed him into the car. Tony placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. The cop car left the premises.

All the other students slowly started to walk away. Jessica gave Natasha a tight hug before walking away to where Danny and Luke were standing. They walked back to Building D, with Luke swinging an arm around Jessica and pulling her closer. The students from 6-39 were still looking at the empty road, where the cop car was. All of them were looking down, thinking if any of this was worth it.

“So what now?” Coulson asked, breaking the silence.

“Our things are all gone, Phil,” Natasha replied. “Our apartment is in ruins, books and clothes ripped apart.”

“All those stuff, they were from hard earned money…” Bruce said.

Now, there was tears in most of their eyes. Phil felt very bad for them, so did Maria. Principal Fury nodded his head, thinking of how to help the students.

Tony was looking at the floor, hand still placed on Bruce’s shoulder. Steve was right beside him, looking at the plants at the entrance swaying to the wind. Natasha closed her eyes for a while and Clint had his arm around her shoulder. Thor was standing there with his hands on his hips. All of them looked so down, like defeated.

“I can help out,” Fury said. “The school will be paying for the damages done. The renovation will also be done from the school’s expense. All your stuff, we can get that back for you, including your clothes. But you guys will need to stay somewhere else for the time being.”

“All the hostel buildings are currently full, principal Fury,” Coulson spoke up. “There’s the new Building E at the West, the other end of the campus, but it’s not open for accommodation, yet. But there can be an exception.”

 “You all move there today,” Fury continued. “The renovation and clean up will be done by Tuesday evening. Then you guys have a choice to stay there, if you like it, or move back to your this apartment.”

The six of them looked at each other. They had no choice but to move out first. Of course, it was temporary. But they loved Building A. After all, Building A sells the best ham sandwich from a vending machine.

The students nodded their heads.

“Don’t look like you guys lost everything!” Fury said. He wanted to boost their morale. And he attempted. “The battle with life still goes on, as long as you’re still standing. Now pack your stuff and get on with life. You guys got shit to do!”

Bruce and Steve raised their eyebrows.

“But before you go I’d like to know something,” Coulson stopped them. “Pierce said something about stink bombs and Ross. What is that all about?”

Bruce felt like everything that had happened was enough. This has gone too far. He just wanted to tell them the truth. That yes he was being bullied by Pierce's son Ross and yes all his housemates had taken revenge by planting a stink bomb and making Ross seem like a fool. They just wanted to teach him a lesson but went too far. And Bruce should have spoken to someone from the authorities so that all these wouldn’t have happened.

But before he could open his mouth to speak, the others spoke up, for him.

“It’s something I heard, that Ross took a stinky dump in the Science school toilet,” Tony started.

“Some of us were there, and the smell was so bad we had to run out of the toilet,” Clint continued.

“I had doubts and was asking Pierce for help that day and we saw the guys running out,” Natasha continued.

“Pierce somehow suspected that the smell was from a stink bomb and not his son,” Steve continued.

“Vengeance drove Pierce to destroy our property, thinking we were responsible for the smell, simply because we were at the toilet at that time,” Thor ended it.

“And also Ross has been bullying Bruce for the past five months,” Tony added. “It kinda lessened, right?” he looked at Bruce.

“What kind of an accusation is that? I didn’t expect Pierce to be this petty, especially to put the blame on me and you all, and get me fired and you guys expelled,” Fury scoffed. “Anyways, I just want to move on. I need to look for another person to fill in Pierce’s spot and deal with all the admin stuff and cops. Goodness, this school is going to have a very serious PR issue.” Fury gave his forehead a massage while walking out of the Building.

“Alright, the rest of you, get going. I’ll see you all in Building E in an hour,” Maria Hill said. “Bruce, if you’d like to take any action against Ross, tell us. We will back you up.” He nodded at that.

The six of them took the lift up. They walked back to their ruined apartment, slowly.

“Why did you guys stop me from telling the truth?” Bruce asked as couldn’t help it.

“Because we felt that Ross deserved this,” Clint replied.

“You’re our friend, Bruce. Anyone who bullies you is also messing with us and _that_ is a mistake,” Steve said.

“But, look at this.” Bruce pointed at their messy apartment. “Was everything really worth it?”

The six of them were looking at their apartment.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Tony replied.

So the students set out, salvaging for any intact notebooks. Tony picked up his tools. Steve and Thor were picking up their books and papers while Natasha was picking up all the clothes scattered around. Bruce removed the bottles from the kitchen. Clint was moving away the broken furniture.

Bucky and Rhodey had joined them too, helping them with the cleaning. They started near the couch area. The others from the other two apartments soon joined in. Some of them went to the kitchen, while the others started to help the six occupants. There were no words spoken during this session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was all of it really worth it?  
> If you have any feedback, you can drop it at the comments below! I'd be more than happy to read and reply :)


	24. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students have moved to Building E temporarily, and an apology letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How's your Thursday going?  
> Thank you for all your support so far, guys!  
> Here's the next chapter, and Happy Reading!:)

It was such a quiet Sunday evening. The sun was slowly setting and the skies were turning pinkish-blue. The lamps at the school campus flickered on for the night. There were no movements near campus and at the hostel entrance.

Of course, Building E was a brand-new hostel located at the other end of the campus, totally away from the student population. It’s like paradise, away from all the noise, drama and tension.

Tony was resting his right elbow on the railing, watching the sunset from level 6 of his new apartment. He was slowly sipping his hot cup of coffee, specially made by Steve. He was thinking of everything that had happened during the past few months. From the first meeting to the suicide attempt, to the heartbreak to teaching Ross a lesson and finally getting rid of Pierce. When he first entered 6-39 and saw all the faces staring at him quizzically, he wouldn’t have guessed that they would become his closest of friends. Perhaps even closer than Pepper and Happy.

He felt like bringing them with him to Malibu. He’d be spending a week there during his two weeks break, so why spend it alone? They deserved the break too, after all. Plus Rhodey, Pepper and Happy were going back to visit their family and they wouldn’t be able to make it to Malibu. So it was just him alone. And he didn’t want to be alone!

“Tony!” Clint’s excited voice broke his train of thoughts. “Join us. The Wheel of Fortune is gonna be here in like 5 minutes!”

Tony chuckled before walking to the couch. He placed his cup of coffee on the coffee table before snuggling closer to Steve.

“Guys, I have a question,” Tony started. “If you guys were given the chance to go to LA, with free accommodation and plane tickets, will you all go?”

Bruce snorted. “What a question. Of course!”

“Some genius they called you,” Clint snickered.

“If those are free, I might consider,” Natasha agreed.

“I would love to travel around the States. So I will,” Thor declared.

“Yeah I will too. Cost is always an issue but if it’s free, please of course!” Steve laughed.

“Then in that case,” Tony cleared his throat before continuing. “Would you all like to spend a week in Malibu with me?”

Clint’s eyebrows shot up instantly. Natasha and Thor cocked their heads to the side, thinking. Bruce frowned at the question while Steve turned to look at Tony.

“I mean, the accommodation is my place, so technically it’s free. The plane tickets can be sponsored by Stark Industries, Obie will help with that. I have cash for other expenses so unlimited shopping and partying… if you all are into that sort of things…” Tony was looking at all of them for a reply.

“To think about it, I don’t mind! One week of fun and the next week we can come back to prepare for the next sem,” Clint thought through. “It’s fair. So, count me in.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows. “If Clint is going then I am too.”

“I don’t mind. I mean you were giving vivid descriptions of your place at the café that day,” Bruce smiled.

“I would love to!” Thor grinned.

“I’ll be coming, Tony. If we can make you happy there, then we all will be there,” Steve leaned in to give Tony’s left temple a kiss.

“Fucking finally!” Natasha threw her hands in the air.

“Agreed man!” Clint smirked. “No more pining.”

“Says you!” Tony countered back. He turned to Clint. “I’ve seen you pining at the corner because of Natasha!”

Clint’s smirk dropped. A little blush was creeping up his neck to his cheeks. “What even… Tony… Fuck you.”

Natasha and the others were laughing at how red his face had turned.

“The show is here!” Thor announced in his loud voice, making Bruce and Clint, who were seated beside him, jump.

Tony went back to the balcony to settle the tickets issue with Obie. He smiled when he heard the “aww” at the background as one of the contestants had spun and landed on “bankrupt”.

“D!” a female contestant enthusiastically offered.

“There is… one D!” the host said.

“R!” the contestant said after her spin.

“One R!” the host said. The R was beside the D.

“Is there a T there?” Bruce asked.

Soon, it was revealed that there was a letter T. Natasha gave Bruce’s back a pat.

“Is the word _Bastard_?” Clint suddenly asked.

“Clint, _Bastard_ isn’t a condiment.” Steve deadpanned.

“But it makes sense!” Clint argued back. “7 letters and it does!”

“I’d like to solve,” the contestant declared. All the chatter in the apartment stopped. “Mustard!”

“Yeah that’s right,” the host smiled and loud cheers erupted from the audience.

The others except Tony were laughing at Clint’s answer. He simply shrugged.

“Guys,” Tony came back into the apartment. After a few seconds of suspense, he announced. “We’re going to Malibu!”

All of them jumped up in excitement. They cheered and jumped around the apartment, screaming in glee.

At this moment, with the others laughing around them, Steve and Tony’s eyes locked onto one another’s. The noise vanished into the background. Steve took a step forward and cupped Tony’s cheeks gently.

He then moved further to kiss him. Tony looked at Steve’s closed eyes before tilting his head forward. Stars burst behind their closed eyes when their soft lips came into contact with each other for the first time. Tony opened his eyes to look at Steve before completely melting into the kiss. He closed his eyes again and pulled Steve closer to him. They kissed softly for about another thirty seconds, forgetting about their surroundings. Now, it was just the both of them, holding each other like their lives depended on the touch.

Tony broke the kiss first to regulate his breathing. Steve wiped his lips and looked at Tony with a smirk.

“You boys should take it to the bedroom,” Natasha suddenly said.

The two of them turned to the couch, where the others were seated comfortably watching Wheel of Fortune. They didn’t look surprised; it was as if Steve kissing Tony was a regular occurrence in the apartment.

“Trust me, we just might. But we’d be noisy,” Tony smirked. Clint and Thor groaned at that while the others chuckled.

…

On Monday morning, Bruce walked up the steps of Building A. He was wearing a loose grey track pants with a green hoodie. Phil was typing something on his laptop. When he saw movements on the computer screen, he looked up at the entrance.

“Bruce,” Phil greeted. “Sorry for the 7am call and sorry you had to walk from the West of the campus to the East. But you have something to collect.”

“Hi Phil, not a problem,” Bruce smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah. It’s a letter for you,” Phil sighed. He got up to give Bruce the letter. “You alright now? Like, do you need counseling for your bullying or anything?” Phil looked at him seriously.

Bruce took the small Manila envelope Phil had handed him. It simply read, “to Bruce”. There was the students’ union logo at the top right hand corner of the envelope, signifying that it’s from another student and not the authorities.

“No Phil, I’m okay. I have friends who take good care of me,” Bruce smiled. “Thank you for everything.”

“Not a problem. I just like to make sure my hostel students are alright.”

Phil gave Bruce a pat before returning back to his work.

Bruce went to the benches outside. He sat down and peeled the envelope open. There was a folded piece of paper in it. Bruce had to hold the paper and envelope firmly as there was a strong wind blowing.

 

_Dear Bruce,_

_I know you wouldn’t expect me to write you an apology letter. But I think you deserve it. I am so sorry for bullying you all these months._

_I guess I felt intimidated by you but I didn’t want to admit it. You’re so good in all the modules. I guess, I just wanted to prove to my dad something. See, this course wasn’t even something I wanted. My dad wanted me to take this so I did. I had no interest in the modules but had the desire to top the class. Sounds ridiculous huh? That’s me._

_I couldn’t prove anything to my dad. Anyways in the end, his reputation was the most important thing to him. I was just, there. I was someone invisible to him. Just someone needed to boost his status. More of a pawn._

_Point is, I am sorry Bruce. I don’t know if it really was a stink bomb or the toilet or me. But if I have agitated you or your friends in any way, this is my apology._

_I am dropping out of U. I have more interest in joining the military. I did apply and I hope the outcome would be alright._

_If you’re wondering, Victor and Norman left me right after my dad got arrested. Everyone is just… they worry so much about their status and neglect the beautiful relationships blooming around them._

_Keep your fellow housemates close to you, Bruce. They really love you. And so does Betty._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Richard Pierce (Ross)_

Bruce didn’t even know there was tears running down his face. He wiped them away once he realized it. He folded the paper and placed it back into the envelope. He decided to just sit at the bench for a while.

Ross just gave him one of the best advices ever. And the fact that he saw Betty loving Bruce, it just showed how misunderstood Ross was. But Bruce was glad that Ross is finally going to do what he loves the most. Forcing oneself to do something one hates is the worst feeling in the world.

Bruce sighed. He decided to meet Betty for lunch later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the cool morning breeze alone at the bench outside Building A.

…

On Tuesday afternoon, Maria Hill told the six students that they could finally move back to Building A. The students had clearly mentioned their desire to go back.

So after their exams in the morning, the students came back to quickly pack their items. They of course hadn’t fully settled in. Most of their clothes were still in their bags. But the books and stationaries were out.

“So glad we’re going back. The damn vending machines here don't even work!” Clint said. He was clearing up his stuff scattered on the dining table. “Nat! Your Crime books are still here. Come and get ‘em!”

“Exactly. I just want to see how our apartment looks though,” Bruce commented from the kitchen. He was throwing away the trash and keeping their coffee powder and utensils back in the boxes Phil had kindly provided them with.

“Jan texted me. She said it was a very noisy weekend,” Tony said as he came out of his room. He went to the TV area to arrange his tools. “Most of the 6-40 students went back to school to study. So you can imagine.”

“Huh,” Clint thought. “It better look good.”

Bruce was smiling while packing up the last of the items in the kitchen. He was still reminiscing the conversation he had with Betty in the Business cafeteria.

“I heard about Pierce,” Betty said. She was sipping her iced tea while smiling at Bruce. “I’m glad Ross isn’t going to be a trouble anymore.”

“I just… it feels weird. He just wanted to prove himself to his dad but he couldn’t,” Bruce sighed. “I guess everyone have their own flaws. I’m glad he’s doing something he likes.”

“You, have a big heart,” Betty smiled. “So, I’d like to know your future plans. Will you be continuing with Masters or ending this with a Bachelors?”

Bruce laughed. “Betty, that’s four years away. The first sem is _just_ over.”

“So, you don’t have any plans!” Betty chuckled. “It’s alright, you’ve got a point.”

“So uh, what will you be up to, during the holidays?”

“I have camps and other activities,” Betty smiled. “You?”

“I wish I could stay and you know, talk more to you. But I’ll be going to the West Coast.”

Betty’s eyes widened. “CA?! Oh you’re so lucky! I bet Tony is responsible for that!” Bruce laughed and nodded at that. “Wait a second, Bruce, did you just say talk more to me?”

Bruce nodded shyly. He was taking a sip of Mountain Dew and accidentally choked on it. He started to have coughing fits, which made Betty wince and then laugh. Bruce was glad his housemates weren’t here to see this; if they had, they would poke fun of him over this incident for at least a week!

“Oh my God, Bruce!” Betty was wiping away her tears of laughter. “Are you okay?”

Bruce managed to nod his head. His face was red from gasping for air. Both of them managed to calm down within a minute.

“I’d like to talk to you too you know. You’re a great conversationalist and it’s always a pleasure talking to you,” Betty said softly. She held his right hand and gave it a squeeze.

Back at the kitchen in the apartment now, Bruce was smiling to himself. He sealed the boxes shut using a tape.

“Thinking about Betty, huh?” Tony winked at Bruce. He gave his shoulder a nudge before rinsing his mug. He then helped Bruce by placing it into the last box, which was on the floor.

Bruce blushed. “Of course, Tony. I think about her all the time!”

Tony laughed. “Keep her close to your heart, young padawan.” He gave Bruce’s back a pat before walking out of the kitchen.

Bruce raised his eyebrow and gave Tony a smile.

By now, everyone knew about the letter Ross had given to Bruce. They had mixed feelings about it, though. Thor forgave easily, just like Bruce. Natasha and Tony felt glad he had learnt from his mistakes, but were still contemplating about forgiving him. But Tony could understand where Ross was coming from. After all, his own father cared more about his results than about his wellbeing. Clint and Steve were glad Bruce’s problem was pretty much settled. They only nodded their heads when Bruce read the apology letter to them.

Bruce kept the letter in his bag. He had planned to place it on his study table after moving back, to remind himself that every problem thrown has a solution and the choice to fight for what’s his or ignore it was his own.

Within an hour, they were done with the packing. Maria Hill was already waiting for them at level 1.

“This room in Building E wasn’t so bad,” Clint commented.

“But there’s no one else here,” Steve said. “We’d rather be where we feel more at home right? With friends and even family.”

The rest of them agreed. It was a weird feeling to walk down the hallway, knowing there was no one else living on the same level as them. At night, the lack of noise from other apartments gave them the creeps. It was too quiet, without Jan's sudden high pitched voice or Bucky's or Happy's or even Pietro's laughter echoing through the hallway.

Clint gave Steve’s shoulder a pat, before everyone started to move around again.

Thor and Natasha were pulling out their bags and luggage to the elevator. Bruce was checking if all the switches were off or not. Clint was checking each room for missed out items before closing the room doors.

Tony pulled the balcony door and curtain shut. Steve was behind him and pulled him for a hug.

“Aw you little sap,” Tony laughed before relaxing on Steve’s chest.

“Sorry to disturb your little romantic moment, but I found this in your room,” Clint said.

Steve and Tony turned to look at what they had missed.

It was the little robot Tony had made for Sunset Bain when they were “dating”. Steve sighed at that before walking away.

Clint handed it to Tony before moving on to Natasha’s room.

“I made this with so much of love,” Tony muttered to himself. “I wanted her to have this. Wait, I think I’ve got a better idea!”

He walked to where Steve was standing, near the apartment entrance. Steve was looking slightly dejected but Tony was sure his next move was gonna lift his spirits up.

“Steve,” he called. “Remember this little guy? I made it for her. I did it out of love. I always wanted to give the person I love a gift I made myself. She doesn’t deserve it but, _you_ do. You, for putting up with all my shit. Steve, this little guy… is for you.” He gave the robot to Steve.

Steve’s eyes filled with tears when he took the robot. It was smiling and at the abdomen area, it read, “ _I love you_ ”. Steve grabbed Tony and crushed him in the name of giving him a hug. Tony hugged back, squashing his face on Steve’s muscular and toned chest.

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve said, voice muffled as he had buried his face in Tony’s shoulder.

Tony patted Steve’s back.

After both of them broke the hug, Steve placed a passionate kiss on Tony’s cheek and slowly moved to Tony’s soft lips. Clint would later on call that the “how-I-got-scarred-for-life” incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the new 6-39 is going to look like?  
> If you have any feedback, you can leave a comment below. I'd be more than happy to read and reply. :)


	25. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students from 6-39 receive letters from other students, which are filled with gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how is your Thursday going?  
> Sorry this chapter is so short.   
> The final chapter will drop by this weekend!  
> Thank you everyone for your support so far! I deeply appreciate it.  
> Happy reading! :)  
> **There's a little angst here**

Natasha let out a huge yawn. She was still half asleep, at 7am, on a cold Wednesday morning. She pulled her jacket to herself while standing in the lift. She let her head rest on the side when the door opened.

She walked out of the lift and stretched for a long time, before walking to Phil’s desk. He had called 6-39 and Natasha was the one who had picked up the phone. She was sleeping on the couch after doing her revision while the guys were fast asleep in their rooms.

“Morning Phil,” she smiled a sleepy smile. “What do you have for 6-39?”

Phil sighed. “Morning Natasha. I actually have a lot of stuff for 6-39. The campus postman did actually, but he himself was surprised at the amount of letters written by students for you guys.”

Natasha thought she must still be half asleep. In what world would other students, who don’t even know her and her friends, write them letters?

“Letters?” she asked after finding the words and energy to speak.

“Yeah, letters,” Phil nodded. “A box full of letters.”

Natasha’s eyes widened when Phil placed a medium sized cardboard box on his table. There were so many envelopes in them; over half of the box was filled with letters. Some of them read, “thank you” while others read, “to the saviors from 6-39, Building A”.

She carried the box, still staring at the letters. “Thanks, Phil.”

“You should thank the campus postman who carried all these here this morning at 5am.” Phil laughed. He was already focusing on typing some admin stuff on his laptop.

Natasha chuckled as she walked to the lift. She pressed the button and was waiting for it. It was at level 5. “All these letters, what do we do with them?” Natasha asked.

Phil turned to her and answered as a matter-of-factly, “You go out there and tell the people the story of how you guys became the best.”

Natasha smirked at him. “Best? You love the level 6 students, don’t you?”

“I can’t show bias to a particular level of students.” Phil turned back to his laptop. His cheeks were slightly red.

“Aww Phil, you’re just a big sappy man in denial. How cute!” she crooned.

…

“A box full of letters?!” Clint asked, horrified.

“Yes Clint! You’re looking at it!” Natasha deadpanned.

It was evening and everyone were back after their last and second last papers. Steve was in the shower while the others were crowding around the box.

6-39 looked brand new and very neat. There were new couches with new fluffy pillows. The coffee table, television mounted on the wall, dining table and chairs and many items were new. Tony and Clint were the first to run in, jump and land onto the couch. They were hugging the big pillows and were screaming like little girls.

Even Phil was laughing at their antics.

There was an air freshener mounted high above the apartment door. Every few minutes, there was a “puff” of air and the rose fragrance wafted through the room. Natasha was so glad when she saw that. Thor and Steve were more focused on making sure everyone’s luggage and things had returned back safely. Bruce was focused on opening the boxes and was already placing the items on their fresh-looking kitchen.

The school had already bought and delivered the textbooks and notebooks that were destroyed on that fateful Friday morning. They had also given each of the 6 students allowance money for the clothes that was destroyed too. Jan said she wanted to help them with their clothes shopping after hearing about this.

Moreover, Phil had told them that the cops had already arrested the 6 thugs who were responsible for the whole mess. He also informed them that Pierce was officially sacked and a new lecturer was to be found soon.

This morning when everyone were leaving for school, they only eyed the box. But when Natasha told them it was filled with letters, each of them lost their shit.

“I’m gonna open one of them,” Tony declared. “I’ll read it out loud.”

By now, Steve had joined them. He was wiping his hair and went to stand beside Tony.

He took an envelope that read, “to the students of 6-39”. He opened it carefully and took out the folded piece of paper. He unfolded it before reading out the beautifully curved handwritten words.

 

_Dear students of 6-39,_

_My name is Rumiko Fujikawa. I’m from the Science school. This is my thank you letter for you guys. Thank you for exposing Pierce and for helping with his removal from this campus._

_Just 2 months ago, I received a phone call from my mom during his lecture. My dad was severely ill at that time. He had stage 4 cancer. I had to take it but Pierce didn’t allow. In the end, my mom texted me saying that my dad was dying in the hospital. Pierce found out I was texting and took my phone. He never returned it, even when I told him it was an emergency. Neither did he allow me to leave his lecture._

_That evening I rushed to the hospital, only to find my dad’s cold dead body in the mortuary, waiting for me to view him. All I wanted to tell him, was a goodbye._

_I told Pierce but he didn’t care. He said he only cared about getting 100% attention from his students during his lectures._

_He isn’t human._

_Once again, thank you very much. I am so grateful to you all for this. My mind is at peace now than it was before._

_Thank you. I can’t emphasize this enough._

_Regards,_

_Rumiko_

After Tony ended the letter, he looked up. The others were looking at him, with tears threatening to fall from their eyes.

“I’ll read the next,” Clint offered. He wiped his tears before opening up another envelope.

_Dear saviors from 6-39,_

_My name is Foggy Nelson. I’m a law student and I know you guys know Jessica, Luke and Danny; they’re my housemates._

_I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for removing that virus from this Uni._

_That guy, he never likes it when people interrupts his class. That’s normal. But he also hates it when people raise up their hands to ask questions during lecture._

_There was once he sent my entire row out because I had raised my hand to ask a question. He heard it, it was about a communications model. He laughed and sent us out._

_I’ve been feeling guilty ever since. Matt said it isn’t my fault but there were ten others, including me, in that row!_

_I’ve been trying to look for any illegal mistakes, to just get him out of the campus. But I couldn’t._

_You guys did! Thank you very very very much!_

_P.S Luke, Jessica and Danny said you guys are a great bunch to hang out with._

_Yours truly,_

_Foggy Nelson_

“Who’s Jessica?” Tony asked.

“My classmate and a good friend,” Natasha replied. “And I’ll read the next one.” She was already opening the next one.

 

_Dear friends from 6-39,_

_I’m Karen Page. I’m from Accounting and Finance._

_Thank you for removing Pierce. He is this disgusting, creepy menace that thinks he is so perfect. In reality, he sucks._

_I remember this incident so clearly. After his lecture one day, I had went to the front to ask him a question. I was wearing a low neck top. Pierce was looking straight into my shirt, at my cleavage. In the end, after answering me, he gave me a smirk._

_I ran out of the lecture hall. After that, he started to smirk at me during his lectures. I’ve never felt that violated in my life. It was like as if he had touched me!_

_When I heard 6 students were responsible for his removal, I wanted to meet all of them. But I saw students writing you letters, so I joined in. I didn’t want to invade your privacy._

_Please take time to read the other letters. They’re all filled with gratitude and experiences from students._

_Thank you so much, all of you._

_Regards,_

_Karen Page_

“I am glad we were able to chase Pierce out,” Thor smiled.

“Exactly!!” Clint agreed. “I thought he was a man with a sucky personality. His teaching and everything about him sucks!”

“We avenged them, guys,” Steve spoke up. “We avenged them well.”

The others agreed. All of them had a determined look on their faces.

Bruce poured out all the letters onto the dining table. He tossed the carboard box away. Tony was in-charge of making coffee and sandwiches for all of them. Of course in the middle, when Tony dropped an entire packet of cheese onto the floor, Steve had to step in to help.

The six of them sat down, opening up each letter and reading it to themselves, patiently. After reading them, they felt like they had done something, a greater good, for many students around the campus. They thought they had only helped Bruce and themselves. Now they know, that they didn’t need capes or powers or secret identities or even spandex costumes, to be _heroes_.

They sat there, reading till it was 11pm. Phil had to call them to tell them that they were supposed to switch off their hall lights. They did.

But they still had over one-third of the box of letters to read. So, they all took the remaining letters, to the room Bruce, Clint and Thor shared. They all sat there till 3am, reading.

At 4am, all of them fell asleep together on the three beds, squashed beside one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the 6 of them going to do?  
> If you have feedback, you can leave a comment below. I'd be more than happy to read and reply! :)


	26. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a big surprise waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is the last chapter, as promised.  
> I want to thank all of you for reading this story and for supporting me in the process! This is my first ever fanfiction I uploaded here (even though my other one ended first) and I hoped you guys enjoyed it till the end!  
> There will be a Part 2. And it'll be uploaded once I'm totally done writing it out. It'll focus on the 6 of them in Malibu.  
> Once again, thank you so much! I appreciate all your support!  
> Happy reading! :)  
> And Happy Easter to the people celebrating it!
> 
> **A slightly possessive Steve is in this chapter**

Tony woke up at 10am the next morning. Considering the fact that he fell asleep with all his housemates at 4 in the morning, waking up at this time was a great achievement. It’s just that he had been magically transported back to his own room. He could only remember being squashed in between Natasha and Steve, not the part where got moved back.

There was even a vague memory of a kick landing on his crotch. He only whimpered because there was someone whispering apologies and reassurances. He fell asleep after he felt that someone pat his head and curl an arm around his hip.

He groaned once he got up. Gosh he needed to rest. All of those all-nighters he had pulled for projects and exams had really drained the energy out of him. He slowly got out of bed. Steve’s bed was already made. It meant he was awake and was either outside or in school. He checked his handphone. There was a spam of messages from Obi. He only read the top one, saying that he should be receiving the 6 plane tickets to Los Angeles by today afternoon. He swiped all the other messages away.

He tossed his phone onto his study table.

He opened his room door, to find no one outside. He felt odd to not be welcomed by the sight of Bruce drinking hot coffee while flipping through his notes, Natasha and Clint spreading jam on toasts for everyone in the apartment while talking about their Dance Club, Thor eating his toasts with crumbs spilling all over him and Steve stretching out his cup of coffee to Tony, telling him to quickly shower so that they can eat together.

Right, they all might have exams so they’re all out.

He was alone. And it was a usual occurrence on Thursdays anyways.

He sighed. He hated being alone in a big apartment. But there wasn’t a choice. He took his towel and headed for the shower.

…

They have been planning for this for a long time. All 17 of them, excluding Tony. Rhodey, Pepper and Happy were the main planners. They bought all the things necessary for this event.

Tony deserved this. After everything he had done for them, from saving Bruce to looking out for all of them from level 6, he needed this. It was the one thing all of them could do to thank Tony.

Pepper had provided them with this information. There was even a WhatsApp group chat formed, that had to exclude Tony. They have been chatting there secretly.

Tony deserved the happiness. And all of them were willing to give him the one surprise that would allow Tony to know that he was loved by many people.

So all 17 of them were ready. They slowly snuck into 6-39, after confirming twice that Tony was in the shower. They were so ready for this.

…

Tony cursed when he realized he had forgotten to bring his boxers with him to the shower. Worst, he didn’t even bring any clothes in to change. He had left everything in his room. He rolled his eyes, thinking how the heck he forgot those.

After a satisfying shower, he draped the towel around his legs and hips. He opened the door, still looking behind to check if the washroom light was off. The towel wasn’t draped properly, so he opened it to adjust, while walking out and turned to his room.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY!” he heard many voices shout at once.

Tony whirled quickly to look at the living room, in a mixture of surprise, shock and with a mini heart attack. He accidentally dropped the towel, exposing his ass and genitals to the people gathered around.

“Tony for fuck’s sake!” Rhodey, Bucky and Clint screamed.

The girls gathered screamed at the sight of Tony too. They immediately looked away. Natasha turned away so fast, the lit candles on Tony’s birthday cake was extinguished. Carol, Hank and Jan were doubled over with laughter, while Pepper and Happy ran to the balcony, blushing. Pietro, Sam, Scott and Jane were filming the “surprise”. Their Snapchat videos had a very abrupt ending; they all ended with the screams of the people in the room. They saved it and sent it to the WhatsApp group chat, snickering.

Everyone except Steve had a reaction. His cheeks were rosy and hot. He walked past Tony and into his room. Tony had already picked up the towel and scurried out of there.

He slammed his room door shut, only to find Steve seated on his bed.

“Woah, Steve!” his voice sounded hoarse. “What do you…”

Tony swore he saw lust in Steve’s eyes. He walked towards Tony, slowly, like a predator seizing up on its prey. Tony walked backwards till his back hit the cupboard. Steve was breathing heavily. He trapped Tony by placing both his arms on the cupboard, on either side of Tony. He went near Tony’s face; he was so close that Tony could feel his hot breath on his skin.

“Tony…” Steve moaned softly near his ear. Tony’s mouth went dry. He couldn’t even say a word. “Next time, flash that _only_ for me.” He whispered the last part.

Steve then went on to nibble at Tony’s ear. Tony moaned at that. He had his eyes closed and involuntarily bucked his hips.

Steve smirked. “Tsk, so impatient.” He closed the gap between him and Tony.

“You owe me a birthday sex, Steve,” Tony whispered. He was already partially hard because of all the teasing.

“Do I?” Steve teased further. He could already feel the bulge in his jeans.

He moved slowly, to Tony’s lips. He nibbled his lower lip, before kissing him. Both of them completely melted into the hot and passionate kiss. Tony moaned into the kiss, which Steve found so arousing. Steve slammed his right hand onto the cupboard, making a loud ‘ _bam_ ’ noise. He slowly broke the kiss.

Steve smiled sweetly and gave Tony’s flushed cheek a kiss. Tony shuddered at the sensation. He felt like he was floating.

“Dress up and join us outside,” Steve winked at him.

Tony quickly dressed up, wondering if whatever Steve just did and said to him was a dream. He wore loose shorts (to cover his bulge) and a black shirt with the AC/DC band logo on it.

Outside, the others were waiting. They were seated at the couches. Happy had shut the balcony doors because of the wind. Natasha and Wanda were trying to light up the big _20_ numbered candles. Jan and the others were watching the videos together, laughter already dying down because of watching them on repeat.

They all straightened up when they heard the room door open.

“Did you guys have sex?” Clint asked. “Because that would explain why you guys took 15 bloody minutes to get out of your room.”

Steve had his arm around Tony’s shoulder. “You have the _eyes of a hawk_ and a good sense, Clint. What, did you want to watch us or something?” Steve sassed him.

Laughter erupted and filled the entire room. Steve smirked while Tony was covering his face, chuckling.

Soon, they were gathered around the dining table.

They sang Tony the Happy Birthday song twice. Twice because during the first round, some of them had sang “Tony”, while others sang “Anthony”, and some others had sang “Anthony Edward Stark”.

Tony facepalmed himself and told them that “Tony” was fine.

After singing, he blew off the candles. There were loud cheers and applause. Rhodey, Pepper and Happy fed Tony first. Rhodey hugged Tony and congratulated him. Tony buried his face into his best friend’s shoulder, enjoying the hug he got from him. Before anyone could get emotional, they broke the hug. Rhodey gave Tony’s shoulder a squeeze, smiling at him. Tony was so close to letting the tears form in his eyes.

Next were his housemates. The only “sane” feeding he got was from Natasha and Bruce. Clint had smeared cream all over Tony’s face and licked it when photos were taken. Thor had accidentally cut a big piece and was determined to feed Tony the entire piece. Tony managed to bargain for half of it. Thor was smiling heartily when he was pushing the piece into Tony’s mouth.

Tony nearly choked on that piece.

Steve’s was the best. He fed Tony a small piece. Within a few seconds, he pulled Tony’s face and kissed him, hard. The others gathered around cheered at that. Steve could taste the cake. His right hand reached out behind and grabbed the other half of the big part of cake, the one Thor had cut. He pulled away from Tony and smashed that piece on his face.

All of them were laughing at that. Tony chased Steve around the apartment. He ran up the couches and nearly kicked the coffee table. Half of the room was trying to help Tony while the other half tried helping Steve. But it all became clumsy in the end. Thor managed to push down all the plastic plates and cups in the midst of this.

In the end, Tony managed to pin Steve down at the corner near the balcony, after Bucky’s and Sam’s help. He landed on a laughing Steve, messily. He bumped his face onto Steve’s, smearing cake and cream all over him. Steve accepted it. In fact, he pulled Tony down and hugged him. He gave his cake coated forehead a kiss before releasing him.

When Tony got up, he realized there was chaos in their apartment. Clint was chasing Wanda, Pietro and Bruce with a piece of cake. Happy and Thor grabbed him and Natasha pressed a piece of cake she was holding, onto Clint’s face.

“Fuck you I breathed in cream!” Clint screamed and tried prying out of their strong arms.

“That’s what you get for chasing us!” Pietro grinned.

Jane, Hank and Jan were laughing at the videos while Scott and Rhodey rolled their eyes at the mess around them.

“This isn’t gonna end anytime soon,” Scott sighed.

“Agreed. An intervention has to be staged,” Rhodey said.

“What intervention?” Clint smirked at them. He was still holding onto the piece of cake.

“Clint,” Rhodey tried to cajole. “Stay back and I’ll get you chocolate mousse from the Business school.”

That didn’t stop him. Rhodey was suddenly chased around the apartment by a hyperactive Clint. Scott couldn’t control his laughter.

“You idiot!” Rhodey shouted at Scott. “Help me!!”

“I don’t want to be messed up by the wrath of Clint Barton!” Scott laughed.

“That’s right!” Clint said coolly.

“Traitor! I’ll swap rooms with Hank so you better watch out tonight,” Rhodey said while jumping over a couch.

At the corner, Tony and Bucky helped Steve up. Carol and Pepper were wiping away cream, that was stuck on their hands when Rhodey crashed right into them. All of them landed on the floor, hard.

Wanda and Pietro somehow managed to trip on them and came crashing down too. Clint seized this opportunity to smudge the poor piece of cake on all of them on the floor.

The others gathered around were laughing heartily at that.

…

The fun and chasing all ended around late afternoon. The others had moved back to their own apartments, after cleaning up of course, leaving just Tony and his housemates alone.

They were all sitting on the couch, feeling lazy after eating pizzas and cakes. Thor was almost half-asleep, using Clint’s feet as his pillow. Natasha and Bruce were talking to each other and Steve was sitting on the other couch, dozing off.

Tony had went down to take the envelope with their tickets in it. He went to the others seated around upon entering the apartment.

“Guys!” he called them excitedly. “Our plane tickets to LA!” He waved the envelope at them.

Thor’s and Steve’s eyes flew open.

Tony distributed the tickets to each of his housemates.

“Oh wow flight is on Monday morning 1am!” Clint announced excitedly. “It’s a dream come true man!” Tony was grinning at the excitement Clint was displaying.

“I’ve got a few activities in mind, guys,” Tony winked at all of them. “Since we’ll be near the beach and an amusement park, I think we can go there!”

“Fuck yes!” Clint jumped up.

“Thank you for this, Tony,” Natasha said. She went up to him and kissed him on his cheek.

They placed the tickets in their rooms, safely.

Tony was standing at the balcony, looking up at the blue skies. It started with Steve’s hug from behind. Slowly, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor joined in. They all were hugging, as a group. Tony embraced them with full heart. He loved his housemates so much after all. He just couldn’t wait to enjoy the one week of break with them.

Bruce was so glad he had found these people when he needed them the most. He felt his eyes getting wet. Natasha and Clint were silent and thankful. She thought because of her Russian background, not many people would become her friends. She was prepared for the worst. But she didn’t have to worry. These people have accepted her for who she was and aren’t going to let her go any time soon. Thor was so happy he was showing it through his hug. He was squeezing all of them, forgetting about his worries and pain.

Steve was holding onto all of them. He first met Natasha and the others, and met Tony last. He wouldn’t have guessed that he’d become great friends with all these people. He didn’t even know he’d find love here. He was so glad he had met them. He squeezed them a little tighter, because he adored his friends so much.

As long as they were there, he would be fine. They all knew it. They all knew they’d be fine with each other’s presence.

…

Phil, Maria and Fury were looking up at the six students hugging from level one. They were standing near the benches. Each of them had a smile on their face.

“They’re good students, principal Fury,” Phil said. “I’m glad they’re all here.”

“They’re all like crime fighters,” Fury chuckled. “It was not gonna be easy to expose Pierce but they did it like as if it was a piece of cake.”

“They saved the school from a menacing lecturer,” Maria nodded her head. “And it looks like they found each other in the process.”

“Bruce is happy with them. Tony and the others are helping him overcome whatever he faced in school,” Phil added.

Fury nodded at everything his two good friends were saying. He smiled at the six figures hugging. He knew that if there was any trouble among the student population, these six students could be approached. After all, not only did they avenge themselves and Bruce, but they avenged the entire school population who suffered from Pierce.

…END…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the story? I appreciate feedback and I'd like to know your thoughts on this story. Do leave a comment below. :)


End file.
